Naruto:The Flames of Konoha
by Legion88
Summary: A fanfic telling the story of the aftermath of Naruto Shipuudden. Set six years after Akatsuki's attack. I know the first chapter sucks, but the story gets interesting near the end of chapter two.
1. The Flames of Konoha

Discalmer: I do not own Naruto

Okay this is my first fanfic. I already have the main plot figured out so I only need reviews and I will gladly continue. Im gonna try to stay faithfull to the Naruto world but I only started learning kanji, another thing this story will have character deaths and maybe bloody scenes. There will be NaruXHina, ShikaXTema, NejiXTen, InoXSai and maybe more, not sure but maybe lemon in the last chapter, I will add more chapters weekly if work wills it (I have a unstable job). And please review the story, but if you need to ask something, please pm me cause if your right then it may give the story away to other readers, thanks.So this is what happened until now

-All that happened until manga number 403 happened except a couple of things.

-Kabuto has disappeared from sight.

-Team Snake/Eagle and Madara led an assault against Konoha.

-Kisame and Zetsu was killed by Gai and Kakashi.

-Konan was killed by Jiraya before he died

-No one knows what happened to Orochimaru.

-Jugo disappeared

-Karin and Suigetsu was killed by Sai and Shikamaru

-Madara has taken control over the Sound village.

There could be some spelling errors.

* * *

Now this takes place in the last minutes of the Naruto and Sasuke fight.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Flames of Konoha. -

* * *

The black clouds of the fires has cloaked the starry skies of Konoha. Uchiha Madara, his swirling mask in his face and his akatsuki robe, watchedfrom the sidelines as his army of Sound ninjas brought destruction upon the city who has betrayed him.

"I would like to see your face right now Hashirama, heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" He said as he continue his demonic laughter.

* * *

The battle of the two ninjas raged on on top of the Hokage mountain as waves of red and black chakra was spreading out of each blow. Naruto and Sasuke were panting heavily with blood stain everywhere.

Naruto heard a growling voice in his head, "USE MY POWER IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE BRAT!" The kyuubi said with annoyance in his voice.

"NO, I promised myself that I will bring back Sasuke without your help!"Naruto said with determination. He looks at Sasuke with the fires of the Leaf in his eyes.

"SASUKE, I will make come to your senses even if I have to beat your ass to ground!"

Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Naruto, youve gotten stronger, but your ignorence and stupidity didnt change at all." He said while readying his stance.His face suddenly changed toanger, "My brother and my clan has suffered because of Konoha, so I will avenge them and rebuild the Uchiha clan my own way." He suddenly stop, looking up at the dark clouds above,"I will burn everything." He slowly lower his head right at Naruto.  
The blond shinobi looks in terror has the new patterns of the Mangekyou Sharingan began to form, as black flames surrounds the Uchiha.

* * *

Neji and Ten-Ten were busy handling the many sound ninja that was quickly surrounding them.

They were back to back, Neji with the Byakugen activated," Damn! I used too much chakra."

"The Sound army has gotten alot stronger, this may be our last battle." Ten-Ten replied.

"At least we fought to the very end." He replied with a defeated tone.

An explosion of dust surrounded the two as they covered their eyes. They look around after the dust settled to see that the Sound ninjas were all knoked out.

"This is getting rather complicated." the man in green said, "Neji, never thought you would give up so easily."

"S-Sorry, Hiashi-sama." He replied.

"Nows not the time, weve got a bunch coming are way." Gai said with a hint of excitement.

A red chakra explosion suprised the group as they lost focus of the approching shinobis and stared at the source on top of the Hokage mountain.

"No..." Hiashi said with fear and despair.

* * *

Near the Hyuuga Estate, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were holding off the incoming ninjas.Kurenai fell down with a small grunt of pain as a kunai pierced its way in her left shoulder.

Kiba grabed her as she was falling, "Sensei, are you alright"

As she got up, she took out the kunai and threw it in the head of the thrower, "Its okay, its been awhile since I fought you know."

"Please dont strain yourself sensei,we can handle this on our own." Hinata said as she fought the Sound-nin.

"No, Konoha his my home, I will fight to protect it!" She replied while holding her wound.

"You should hide, you are not in a condition to fight, youre pregnant." With that said, Shinos bug devoured another shinobi.

A red chakra explosion took them by suprise. As they stood there the only thing that they could think of was...'What's going on up there.' Only Hinata was rushed by a bad feeling that made her faint, "Naruto-kun." was the only sound that came from her mouth as she hit the ground.

* * *

Outside the Hokage tower, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade fought the main army of the Sound.The Sound-nin couldnt keep up with Lees incredible speed and power now that he removed his weights.Shikamaru was using his shadow possession to hold his enemy whileSakura punched the living hell outta them. Ino was left to heal the party. Choji, Iruka, and Kakashi was disposing the enemy with ease with their great teamwork. Compared to the others Tsunade was not holding back, she gave her all in every punch as tears flowed like an endless river as she remembers what happened three days ago...

--FLASHBACK--

Tsunade was busy like always with all the documents all over her desk.She noticed a frog that was standing on the border of the window.

"You are one of Jirayas frog, right." She said with wondering eyes, normaly Jirayas always sent his frog to deliver message when he was in a bind or to far, and it was always important.

With a sad expression in the frogs eyes, his eyes narrowed down, looking at the Hokage with sadness. At that moment she feared the worse as her eyes widened.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraya asked me to deliver a message..." as he was about to continue he was suddenly cut off.

"Wheres Jiraya!?" She said with tears begining to form in her eyes.The frog looked down, nearly crying himself, "He fought Akatsukis leader with all he had...but in the process he found the enemys weakness, thats what he told me before...he..died..." The frog said still looking down, not being able to bear the face of Tsunade.

"Jiraya." She muttered as the flood of tears drowned her cheeks"You fool, you promised me you would come back, you promised me that you would make it back safe, only to be broken..." She said with a trembling voice. She slammed her fist on the desk, breaking it in two in the process.

"I cared about you, the only person I can call a true brother you dirty pervet." Thinking of all the good and bad memory, all the moment, all the words they shared together, she smiled a smile of regret before fainting from the emotions.

--FLASHBACK END--

As they heard a growl, an explosion of crimson color erupted above them on the mountain.

Kakashi and Iruka knew what it was."NARUTO!!" Iruka yelled as he quickly made his way ontop of the mountain.

Kakashi and Tsunade tried to follow him, but was blocked by Sound shinobis, "This is bad..." Kakashi said.

* * *

Back on Hokage mountain.

Sasuke was on one knee breathing heavily and blood was coming out of his many wounds. His eyes was back to normal. Naruto was barely standing as he too had many wounds.

"How!?" Sasuke breathed as fatigue overhelmed him, "How could you have seen trough the Mangekyou?" Sasuke stop to breathe again.

The Mangekyou was still new to him, so it drained almost all of his chakra. Still wanting to know how his eyes couldve been stop by Naruto, who knew close to none about the Sharingan.

Naruto took a deep breath, looking with a small grin on his face,"Itachi, he gave me some power that I didnt know what they were, but now I see, it was a mean to defeat your Sharingan!"

Sasukes eye widened as he heard. His brother had all under control in his plan. Even when he's dead, he still protects the village that pushed him to become a traitor, the village who forced him to kill his clan, his family. He was truly a hero of Konoha, even if everyone will think of him as a murderer.

* * *

In the woods behind Sasukes battle. Madara watched as Sasuke was having trouble handling his new power.

"Your plan seemes to be going well enough, sensei." As Madara heard this, he turned around to see seven dark cloaked figures

"Yes, only a matter of time while the Uchiha fool lose control of his power." Madara said as he laughed a bit.

One of the cloaked figure advanced beside Madara, "Madara-sama, why didnt you let us fight."

Madara looked up at the black clouds that hides the night sky, "Because I need Konoha for a little while, this is only a prelude to greater things to come."

Madara heard bodys falling, looking as Sasuke fell on one knee, he laught, "Now!"

* * *

As Naruto was getting closer, a kunai got him in his right arm, letting a scream of pain.When he looked where the kunai was shot, a figure was in front of the boy with a punch on the stomach.Naruto was thrown on the ground with the forced of the punch. In pain, he was able to get up, his legs shaken from the blow, he stares at the the figure with hatred as it retreated quickly to the side of Madara.

"You!" Naruto glanced at him with hatred as his eyes now became blood red and his pupils slit.

"Its been a while fox boy, I'm happy that you helped me, so I won't kill you this time." He said, Naruto couldn't see what expression he had under his orange mask, "Help you? I would never help you in my lifetime bastard!!" Naruto replied with anger in his voice.

"Ah, but you already helped me!" Madara said. In suprise, Naruto could only glance at the masked man. Two robed man took Sasuke force him up witch he responded with grunt of pain.

"Madara,you bastard, so that was your plan, how could I have been so blind!" Sasuke said in disgust. Naruto had is eyes widened in shock at the figure he fought was Tobi, who he realised with Sasuke's word that he was Madara, Uchiha Madara. He could only stand in shock at Madara.

"Fox got your tongue boy, you look stupider than before fool." Madara said as he reveal his face, wich didnt have the slightest look of old, he looked the same as the statue in the Valley of the End, except that his hair was shorter that Naruto, but spikier.

"I tooked enough time" He said as he turned to Sasuke where he could see an evil grin on Madara's face, "I thank you for defeating Itachi, and weakening yourself, my plan went perfectly because of your revenge, you never saw my intentions" He said as he was trying not to laught, knowing fully well that his plan to change this world has finaly begun. Thought Naruto and Sasuke doesn't know of his plan, it can't be good."Now look at this world, for it is the only thing you'll see" Madara said as he laughted a demonic laughter.Suddenly, his fingers plunged into Sasukes eyes, with a quick pull, his bloody eyes was now in the hands of Madara. Sasuke scream in pain as blood was gushing out is empty sockets, the place where his ultimate weapon was, now it's gone. One of the cloaked man took Sasuke's sword who was planted on the ground and with a quick movement, sliced Sasukes throat open.What was agonizing screams of pain was now sounds of someone drowning with his own blood.

All happened too quick in the eyes of Naruto who realized his best friend was now dead, "SSSSAAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEE!!" He screamed has he ran charging the three that made him suffer such pain.

Madara looked at the charging shinobi with an evil smile, "Now that one of the only person to know my past and the thruth is gone, I can continue my plan."As soon as he said that the seven figures and Madara vanished, letting Sasuke fall to the ground, lifeless.

Naruto was holding Sasukes head on his knees,"Sasuke,please say something, anything, I forgive you, don't leave me again." The boy cried out as he stared at the lifeless body of the one he called brother. His pants and shirt was stained with the bood of his best friend and rival. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from drowning his battered face.

A voice rang in his head,"SEE, I TOLD YOU TO USE MY POWER, YOU COULD'VE SAVED YOUR PATHETIC FRIEND FROM BEING SLAUGHTERED." Said the Kyuubi.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto responded in anger,"He was far from pathetic, you're as evil as Madara you beast bastard, Madara wil pay for this I swear."

But without realizing it, with the loss of his friend, the seal on his body weakened greatly.A red chakra began to swirl around his body, his hair began to straighten up to its maximum,"FINALY,YOUR BODY IS MINE" The Kyuubi said with pleasure. He began to scream for the pain he felt because of the transformation was to much, never had he felt such pain. His body began to double in size, orange fur began to spread all around him, his clothing fused with him, his hair now the same color as his fur, his nose extended, theeth and black claws began to grow, ears now tripled in lenght, eyes in a new level of crimson with his slit pupils, what was screams of pains are now growls of evil, nine tails began to spread out, he was Naruto no more, he was now the Kyuubi. With a last growl, a red chakra explosion unleashed in all is fury, destroying part of the mountain and razed the forest all around. As he set his evil sight on Konoha he heard someone calling out.

"NARUTO!!" The Kyuubi looked down to see Iruka on the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Thats it for the first chapter, hope you liked it, as for the Naruto Sasuke fight with the Mangekyou, I will let you imagine it, cause I was concentrating on the story in this chapter but I promise you that there will be more elaborate action and fight scenes.

As for the two cloaked figure, these seven was in previous Naruto manga, maybe youve guessed but I'm sure that one of them will caught you by suprise.

So please review, I want to know how many people liked it so far so that I am more inspired to continue. Thanks!


	2. Funeral of Broken Promises

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

-- A Funeral of Broken Promises --

Iruka stared at the Kyuubi with fear as his chakra fealt heavy on his body, he was able to gather his mind and finaly said something,"Naruto, please get a hold of it, I'll treat you to some ramen after this is over, what do you say?" He said with a smile.

The Kyuubi looked at him with eyes bent on killing and an uncontrolable urge to kill. He charged Iruka and disapeared behind him with a new degree of speed and swong his tail on Iruka's back, instantly snapping his spine.With a death scream, Iruka was grabbed by the throat in mid-air by the Kyuubi's claw. Iruka realized how quick it was,to change place in a matter of seconds made it look like teleportation.

"I'm sorry...Naru..to..but that ramen will...have to wait, maybe in the after...life..." He said as he tried to breath when the beast forced it claws into his throat. Feeling his skin burn from the fox's chakra, he knew his time was up.

"Do...not bla..me your...self for my death Naru...to, I'm glad to have once been your sen...sai" As Iruka spoke his final word the beast slammed his head on he ground causing a small crater with a whirlwind of dust.

"Hugh!" The Kyuubi's power was decreasing fast and his form was starting to look like Naruto."WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU SUPRESS MY POWER BRAT!?" The Kyuubi said with anger, not understanding how the feeling of loosing someone could be so strong. With a flash of red light, Naruto was himself again. He was completly crushed by the events, his eyes dried up with all the crying. All he could do was stare at Iruka's lifeless body.

"When someone loses someone close to him, the pain his stronger than anything else and the desire to save that person grows far more powerful than your evil powers you fool."

As he stared with sadness, he saw that Iruka wore a smile, a peaceful smile. Then all the memories of Sasuke and Iruka passed in his mind, then he feeled the tears coming back. He let himself drop on his knees.The clouds of fire was now gone, but the sky was reflecting Naruto's inner self as it started to rain.

The entire group of Shinobi was there in shock as they saw Sasuke's and Iruka inanimated bodies. Hinata was crying her soul out as she watched and felt Naruto's sadness. When Sakura saw Sasuke's body she quickly ran to his corpse with tears coming out from her eyes merging with the rain.Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was without even looking.

"Why does fate have to be so cruel" He said with a trembling voice.

Kakashi couldn't hold his tear as his student and friend was lying down dead,"It's the way of things, this divides us into the weak and the strong, the ones who stay strong after such events, those are the true heroes."

Naruto smiled with sarcasm, "Yet it is the heroes who dies,the ones who aim for peace are the first one who are shot from their dreams."

Kakashi was shocked and touched by Naruto's words, it must be hard on him, no, he is the one who suffered the most from this, "Yes, peace is something you must fight to preserve."

"Go help Sakura-chan, I need some time alone." Naruto said as he disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura was crying so much that Tsunade, who was standing beside her and Ino, could create a lake with her tears. For the first time, a tear rolled down Shino's cheek, for the scenes were too much for even him. Everyone was at a loss of word, they didn't know what to say to the pink-haired kunoichi.She stared at the young boy's body, always repeating in her head, 'I wasn't strong enough, did Naruto do this, why, there must be something else.' She tought as she saw the eyeless corpse.

"We better go rest, we've been through alot today Sakura." Tsunade said as she cursed herself for not being able to save her friends.

"Sniff" Sakura as she weeped her eyes, "Please, we need a funeral for Sasuke, please Hokage-sama" She said as she looked straight at Tsunade, "Of course, in two days from now." She stopped as tears started to come down her eyes, "We will honor all of their sacrifices."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw for the first time her sensai cry, the first time she looked so vulnerable. She knew she lost someone important to her in the past days.

Two days has passed since the tragedy. The rain didn't stop since the battle, all of the chuunins were at home mourning the loss, Sakura didn't want to see anybody. The same goes for Naruto who has been left with an painful fresh scar to the heart. Tsunade and Anbu ninjas were busy preparing the funeral. She was still crying as she saw people starting to gather. All of Konoha and the shinobi was gathering at a quick pace, in a matter of minutes, everybody was there waiting for the announcement of the Fifth Hokage.

She wept her tears and looked at all the brave shinobi who fought for their home. "Since the foundation of Konoha, there always been sacrifices. People who fought for peace, who fought to protect their dreams, who fought to protect the ones they loved. They gave it their all to keep the flames of the Leaf from fading away." She stopped as tears were gathering quickly in her eyes, "But the world has sick ways of getting rid of the true heroes, even though some of them were missing-nin, their tale will live on as long as the Leaf stands. And thanks to their sacrifices, Konoha has becomed stronger!"She said as she look to the Third's face on the mountain, the only face that hasn't been damaged by the Kyuubi.

Naruto was standing there wich reminded him of when the Third died. It was Iruka that cheered him up, but now it was him they were mourning, 'Kinda sick twist of fate, heh.' He thought. Hinata was standing beside him, shedding tears for Naruto. She didn't know what to say, even less then before, but this time was different, it was from pain.Naruto stared at the ground as tears made their way to the wet ground. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw two arms around his body, he turned his face to see Hinata crying, her face on his back. Words were useless right now, he could only hold Hinata's hands closer to him.

Tsunade continued her speech, "Today will be known as the Day of Remembrance, a celebration for the shinobies that died protecting the dreams of peace they had. May they find true peace on the other side" She said lowering her voice and looking at the gray-clouded sky, "I hope you found it, Jiraya. " She said with a low voice that nobody heard. As she gazed at the sky, she was suprised to see that one cloud looked like a toad."Now its time to give your farewell." She said looking with guilt at the three coffins.

After everyone said their prayers to the heroes, they slowly started to walk away to their home.

* * *

One week after...

Naruto was sitting on the the Third's nose on the mountain. He hated himself for letting the Kyuubi control him, which led to Iruka's death. He couldn't bring himself to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop for the loss of his teacher and the memories of all the time he spend with Iruka there was to much for him to bear. In the last week he was deep in thought about what to do. Madara had to pay, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to face him, then it clicked, he had to leave the village to find a way to seal the Kyuubi's power before it took control. With determination all over his face, he stood up, looking at Konoha still being repared, "I will come back, stronger than before, and I will protect the ones I loved to the very last!"

"FOOL, YOU CANNOT COMPLETLY SEAL ME!" The Kyuubi growled in anger.

"I will find a way, a way to make peace stay, a world without sacrifice!" Naruto replied clenching his fist in front of his face.

"THE MOST POWERFUL SHINOBIE COULDN'T EVEN SEAL ME PROPERLY AND YOU THINK YOU CAN? PEACE IS MEANT TO BE BROKEN, IT'S THE LAWS OF GOOD AND EVIL,  
EVEN I CAN'T CONTROL THAT!"

Naruto smiled as he continues to stare at the land he loved, "I will find a way, you'll see."

"FOOL." Was the only thing the fox could say, suprised by his childish ideas.

The idealistic ninja was too focused to feel the prescence of someone that was standing near the cliff eavesdropping.. She only whispered, "Naruto-kun...".

As the night fell, a lone shinobie was looking a last time at the rebuilt Konoha from the top of his house. With his backpack on him, he decided to go see the monument one last time, for no one knew he was leaving.

Before the monuments, Naruto was looking at the names of his friends that was carved on the stone as he tought of all the good times with them, "Iruka." He said with sadness and a tint of happiness, "You were the first adult who never treated me as a demon, ever with your last breath, you never feared me, you taught me how to live and for that I thank you."

He put is pointing finger on another name, "Ero-sennin, you made Tsunade-sama angry, you know. You could' ve at least telled her you love her." He said with a small smile. "You were a great sensei you know, I don't know what I would've done without the Rasengan, it saved my life more than once. I hope that you can rest in peace now."

He then stared at the third name, Sasuke. Small tears was being cried by him, is face changed to a serious look with a shade of anger, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." His face suddenly turned into a smiling one. "You would probably punch me in the face saying "you're an annoyance" if I continue to say that. But I was glad to have met you, brother." With an expressiion of anger he looked at his open palm, "Madara will pay, even if I must sacrifices myself!" As his said that, his fist closed quickly.

With a few seconds of thoughts, he made his way to the gates, but before the monument was out of view he stopped, waving his hand to his lost friends.

As he continue to walk, he made his way to the villages gates. His eyes widened when he saw a dark figure standing in front of him.

"Who's there?" He said with a frown on his face. He suddenly stopped when he saw the person, "Hinata?"

She was standing there with tears on her face, "N-Naruto-kun." She said while staring at the ground.

"How did you know?" The suprised nija said with a confused look.

Hinata puts he hands to her chest "I-I heard, f-for the k-k-kyuubi too."

In suprise he looked at the ground,"So, you know.You probably hate now." Is eyes wide in shock when he realized ta she was holding him, her face on his chest.

"No, y-you're still Naruto, its not your fault." The shy kunoichie said without realizing that her anxiety she felt when Naruto was close was gone.

"I'm the one who killed Iruka you know!" He said, because no one knew what happened that night, except for Kakashi and Tsunade.She looked at him with agony now that she understand much more on how Naruto feels. To be forced to kill his friend, a normal person wouldn't have been able to surpass that pain. She put her head on Naruto's chest once again.

"I'm sorry." She said with grief, "But you are still the Naruto that we all know, the brave shinobi who has put his life on the line countless time to protect those he love." He heart started pumpimg quicker and quicker as she was felt 'now is the time.'

"Your still the same Naruto, the one I...I..." She now had trouble to breathe, "I..I." She muttered. Naruto started to see Hinata shake." Are you alright"." He said with a look of concerned. He looked at the sky to see that he hasn't much time left before the guards returned to their post, "Sorry Hinata, I need to go, take care." He said as he moved around Hinata and started to walk out the village. He stop as he he heard Hinata saying something, he turned around to see he was face to face. "Did you say something Hinata." She looked at him with tears.

"I...I...I lo-love you.." Naruto was shocked beyond belief as he heards those simple words. For the first time in his life, someone loved him for what he was and she knew of the Kyuubi. He then clicked as why Hinata was always shy with him. Hinata was suprised to see Naruto walking near her, with a smile. She feared to be rejected by her long time crush. Her face went red when his hand touche her left cheeks.

"For how long?" He said, still wearing his smile, while he realised that she was always there for him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized how beautiful she was under the moon's light.

Still red faced, Hinata stared in Naruto's eyes, "S-Since the a-acadamy."

With a suprised face he said, "Whoa! I'm sorry not to have noticed before." He said while thinking how stupid he was. A sound made Naruto look past Hinata, seeing a guard coming this way. It didn't seem to know there were there. He the gave a heartfelt hug to the girl, "I'm sorry, but I need to go, I'll be back." He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke, "A shadow clone." Hinata said looking down as she felt rejected. Then she smiled as she saw something written on the dirt. "I love you too" was written, carved with the nose of Naruto's feet.

Hinata turned around when she heard the guards voice, "Hinata-chan, you should be in bed right now, I don't think your father would like this." He looked around a while, "And why are you here."

A smile came to her face as she replied, "J-Just enjoing the warmth of the night."

* * *

In a dark place, two figures stands there, staring at a mysterious pot.

"So the fox has left Konoha, now is a perfect chance, Ayoma." One of the man said

"Yes, go inform him of this, Kabuto, or should I say Orochimaru."

Another figure appeared next to them, "We are not ready yet, but don't worry, my spy I have in Konoha will weaken them from the inside until we are ready."

He removed his hood to reveal an old mans face with white bandage covering its right eye, "Right now, Uchiha Madara is our biggest concern."

* * *

So thats it for the second chapter. And don't forget to review.

I will surely do a time skip and introduce what happened during the time he was away as flashbacks.


	3. Start of a New War, Tsuihousha

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

May be some spelling errors.

Now the fun begins

* * *

-- Start of a new war, Tsuihousha --

Six years as passed since Naruto left to find a way to completly seal the Kyuubi. Tsunade was doing her job as usual, when Sakura stormed in the room causing the Hokage to to jump of suprise.

"Sakura!"

Out of breath, the pink-haired ninja looked at her sensei, "Hokage-sama, Kabuto has been sighted near the forest of the village south of here."

Tsunade quickly took a piece of paper, which was the name of the shinobis who was avaible, "Go get Shikamaru and Kakashi, brief them and be prepared to go out in half an hour."

"Hai" she said as she vanished in smoke.

Tsunade turned to look at the horizon, "Kabuto, what are you planning?"

* * *

The three Jounin, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi were at the gates preparing to head out as a scream made them stop in their tracks, "Kiba?" Sakura said as she looked at the man running towards them.

"Hokage-sama asked me to help you guys. You'll need Akamaru's nose." Kiba said as he patted his dog on his head.

"Alright, time is short. Lets go!" Kakashi said

After three hours of jumping trees to trees, Kiba stopped in his tracks. The others stopped a couple of feets after him. Kiba was perched in the tree as Akamaru was growling at a shadowry figure, "There!"Kiba suddenly chased after the figure was running has he saw they found him. The team started giving chase, "I'm not sure if its him, I sense his odour, but its faint." Kiba said in anger. Kakashi looked around him while still giving chase.

"Damn, where losing him, since when did he became so quick!" Sakura said as she was starting to lose sight of the target.

"Its a trap." Kakashi said looking unfazed.

"Impossible, I would've sensed them a mile away!" Said Kiba a bit angry as he felt insulted by Kakashi, because he could sense a trap easily with his nose.

Kakashi replied, "Then look around you."

Kiba and Sakura looked around them to realised that four cloaked figures where trailing behind them, two to the left and two others to the right. Kiba was shock as he never smelled their scent, even Akamaru didn't realised they were there.

"What do we do!" Sakura said as she was trying to find a solution.

"There's a clearing in front, we'll stop there." Shikamaru said while he was thinking of something.

"So where just gonna stop and let ourself get kill!?" Kiba said as he didn't know what Shikamaru was planning, "You must have a plan or something." He said knowing how Shikamaru always had some plan to get them out of harms way.

With a small grin on his face, Shikamaru looked at Kiba, "No."

Kiba's eyes widened as he cursed away at Shikamaru, 'How troublesome, he sill acts like a kid even if his twenty-two.' He thought.

Kakashi looked at Kiba, "Kiba, you don't see what Shikamaru thinks?"

Kiba, still angered, "Well, not really."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kiba, "If they wanted o kill us, we won't be here right now." He took a pause while looking at the cloaked figure, than focusing again on Kiba, "Even you never knew they were there, so without knowing, they could've killed us out of nowhere."

Sakura clicked, "They want something!"

Shikamaru smiled, "Exacly!"

As that was said, they finaly stopped at a clearing when they saw eight other figures. The group were now surrounded by cloaked figures, all the figures that were following them had differnet beast symbol on the back of their baggy dark cloak. A racoon, a cat, a turtle, a wolf, a raven, a horse, a lion, a snake and a fox.While the eight who was waiting for them has none. Six of them were weaing the old Akatsuki cloaked, except with a hood instead of the straw hat, one had a dark white cloak, while the other was a dark crimson red.

"Heh... its been awhile since I saw Akatsuki." Kakashi replied with a nonchalant tone.

The red cloak took a step foward to respond, "Akatsuki is no more, we are Tsuihousha."

Kiba was ready to attack, "Not, now. We're outnumbered and we don't know their capability." Shikamaru whispered to Kiba.

"So what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually, we want nothing with you right now, we were chasing after someone." The red said.

"Kabuto." Sakura said as che clenched her fist.

Shikamaru was thinking hard, for he didn't have any idea why the group were stalking them, "Then why were you chasing us?"

"Simple, now you are one of the few to see us, we want a little fame, is that wrong!"The red said with a sound of laughter.

Then the cloaked man with the raven symbol bowed down, "Senju-sama, I have spotted Kabuto, he's about to cross the borders of the wind country."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard the name, Senju, "Senju, as Hashirama of the Senju clan?"

Sakura turned around to see that Kakashi was shocked, "Senju, it reminds me of something."

"Its the name of the First Hokage." Shikamaru said with anger and fear in his face. As Sakura looked with shocked at the figure, he lets out a laught then disapeared, except for two figures.

"Get ready everyone, Sakura, try not to fight, before we know their abilities, we need you to heal." The group nodded as Kakashi gave out his orders. One of them formed a hand seal with insane speed. "Hyoton: Kooriya Futoi (Ice realease: Great Ice Arrow.), twenty ice arrow formed before him before they were shot at the group. Everyone was able to dodge with ease.

"Kiba! Watch out!" Kakashi yelled as the other cloaked figure appeared behind Kiba, who turned around, but was punched hard on his face making him fly several feets before hitting the ground. Another hand seal was being made by the same figure,"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.)" A small gust of wind came from his hood towards Kiba, hitting him and causing a painful wind blast on Kiba's face. Sakura ran quickly where Kiba was to heal him until she heard, "Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)" too late to realise what happened, she was now trapped in ice.

"One excels in Ninjutsu, while the other in Taijutsu." Shikamaru remarked. The Taijutsu user charges at Kakashi with blinding speed ready to use his chakra filled punch on him, Kakashi crossed is forearms in 'x' in front of his face, bracing for the attack because he knew that the cloaked man was too quick. Kakashi looked at the man as he suddenly freezes, lookin behind the man, he saw Shikamaru in the shadow possession stance.

"Deal with the other Kakashi!" He said while holding his prey.

Kakashi's smiled as he could now try his new jutsu, but the Ninjitsu user was quicker, forming another hand seal, he screamed, "Suiton: Chou no Hayou (Water Release: Ocean's Morning Wave)" his hand in front of him, an enormous beam of water flew towards Kakashi who was still smiling.

"The more water, the more burns, "Touton: Ryuu Inazuma no Soku (Lightning Release: Breath of the Thunder Dragon!) His body surging with electrical energy, he puts his hands in front of him, releasing millions of volts towards the water jutsu. The two elements came in contact with each other, but the surge of the thunder was to much and created a huge explosion and creating a large crater.

When the dust settled, a giant two-headed dog was protecting Shikamaru so that he could keep concentrating on his shadow possession, "Thanks Kiba." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, three cloaked figures appeared around Shikamaru, kicking simultenasly his face from three angle, with the force of the impact, he fell face first on the ground and passed out. With his hold on the cloaked man gone he looked at the giant dog, "Hahaha, I love this ability of mine, now time to get serious,"Satoru Akuma (Demon Awake). His cloak merged with him as he tripled in size, forming something that ressambles the grim reaper and out of nowhere, a scythe appeared.

Kiba started to growl as he started to spin around and projected himself at him in the form of the Getsuuga. The grim reaper started to make his scythe spin on his hand at great speed. A great shockwave bursted out when the two came in contact, the two side fighting for supremacy, the black robed man laughted as he said, "Shinukaze (Winds of Death)" A powerful gust of wind came out of the staff with spirit like form. Stopping Kiba from spinning and threw him several feets back in his human form. Both he and Akamaru was badly cut from everywhere from the attack.

Kakashi was still fighting the Ninjutsu user, but he didn't even look fatigued. As for Kakashi, he was out of chakra.

"Well...I never fought that this would be our last mission." He said as he saw the transformed man coming toward him, "I guess this is the only thing to do." He revealed his sharingan.

But before he could unleash the Mangekyou, a flash of light blinded everyone for a couple of seconds. The only thing that could be heard was the screams of the cloaked man. When Kakashi finaly opened his eyes from the blindness, the two figure disapeared.

"Are they dead?" He ask himself.

"No, they fled before I could've finished them." A voice said coming from behind Kakashi. As he turns to see who it was. There was a man standing there. He had a white cloak, with a chin collar, so long that Kakashi couldn't see his feet, a straw hat and a black mask with the kanji symbol 'Hope' written in red ink on him.

"The Shinpi Ninja." Kakashi said for his tale is known in the country of Rock, a nameless shinobi who helped people countless time.

"Lets go, the others need to rest, its been awhile since I've gone to Konoha but I think I remember the way."The ninja said.Kakashi nodded as he walks toward Sakura, who was out of her ice prison, and he puts her on his shoulder. The Shinpi Ninja grabed Kiba and Shikamaru and started to walk towards Konoha.

* * *

About ten minute before reaching Konoha, Kakashi looked at Shinpi, "So, what was that justu you used back there?"

"Its a self thaught jutsu, I call it 'Shinu Inori (Prayers of the Dead)'.

"What exactly does it do?"

"Well, I use my chakra to create a blinding light, even I turn blind from it, but I send out waves of chakra to see, kinda like a bat, then there pretty much at my mercy, because it slows down there reflexes too."

"Wow!" Kakashi said suprised to hear this new jutsu.

"Ah! The gates of Konoha, its been awhile!" Shinpi said with excitement in his voice.

"Do you have family or friends here?" Kakashi said while enjoing the company of the friendly ninja.

"Yeah, I have friends here, I lived here once." He said with pride in his tone.

As they arrived at the gates, the gate guards ran towerds the group, "Kakashi-senpai, are they alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Shinpi here." Kakashi said as the guard took Kiba.

" Shinpi, as THE Shinpi Ninja?" The guard said in suprise.

"The one and only!" Kakashi said as he looks at him, "Right." The man didn't move and didn't talked back. After a couple of seconds, the man started to vanish slowly, letting Shikamaru fall. "An after-image? He has gotten quick!"

"Do you want me to go after him?" The guard asked.

"No, he won't cause trouble. For now we need to bring those three to the hospital, and I need to report back, but before that..."

* * *

Shinpi was standing in front of the Memorial Monument, "Sorry, I know that I didn't come often, but everything went well."

"I knew I'd find you here." Kakashi said appearing behind Shinpi.

"How's the others?" He said, his back to Kakashi.

"There fine, thanks to you." Kakashi said, then his eyes turned to happiness, "I'm glad you're back."

"Heh.So you knew huh." Shinpi said while complity throwing his cloak and straw hat away. Has it hit the ground, a crater formed, Kakashi was suprised that he was that quick with the weights on. Shinpi turned around still wearing his mask. He wore black pants, with a black shirt that was covered with a chainmail and a orange trenchcoat with black flames on it. He was about the same height as Kakashi, his hair was the same as the Fourth. As he remove his mask, the Leaf forehead protector, blue eyes and whiskers was revealed.

"You really look like your father, the Fourth."

"I know, I was told by a friend that he was my father." He said as he turns around to gaze upon the Hokage mountain.

Uzumaki Naruto has finaly arrived after six years.

* * *

Just so you know, I tried my best with the kanji.

Some things that needs to be explained-The three figures that kicked Shikamaru was a clan power that the Taijutsu user used that will be explained in further chapters.

- Yes, Kakashi can now use lightning release after six years of training

-Tsuihoucha means "outcast.

-The figure they were chasing at the begining wasn't Kabuto.

-I'm gona give character description in the next chapter.

-Shinpi means mystrious.

So thats the end of this one, so please review and thank you very much!


	4. Celebration and Revelation

Disclame: I do not own Naruto

* * *

-- Celebration and Revelation --

"So Kakashi-sensei, does everyone knows why I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the night you left, Tsunade had a feeling so she ordered me too look after you, so I was there the night you left". Kakashi replied.

Naruto looked at him with confusion, "Why'd you let me go?"

Kakashi walked towards Naruto, he puts his hand on his left shoulder, "Because thats what you thought was the right thing to do, everyone accepted your choice, and personaly, I'm quite impressed, I can feel that you've improved. So did you seal the Kyuubi?"

Naruto smiled, "Even better, I killed him!"

"What!?" Kakashi yelled with eyes widened and removing his hand.

"Its only been one month since I killed it, thats why I didn't returned before. Now I can use his powers without losing control."

"T-That's amazing Naruto, you achieved what the Fourth couldn't, I'm very proud of you." Kakashi said with great pleasure.

"But I have some important information on Madara." Naruto said as his expression turned to anger.

"That can wait until tonight, right now I'm sure everybody will be suprise to see you." As Kakashi said that, Naruto simply nodded in excitement and vanished. Kakashi then had a face of sadness, "I hope he doesn't blame himself for it..."

* * *

Rock Lee and Gai were training with two other kids at the Training Ground as usual.

"So Lee, you've becomed a sensai now."

Lee turned around to the origin of the voice. Gai and Lee's eyes widened to there maximum when they saw Naruto. They quickly ran to him squeezing him in a hug,"Naruto, you're finaly back." They said at the same time. Naruto vanished into smoke when they realised it was a shadow clone, then they turned around in awe, "What an incredible speed!!" The said with their chin on the floor as he was standing there.

"You 've didn't change that much." Indeed, Gai has gotten older from the face and shades of gray began to appear in his hair. Lee was pretty much the same muscular size as Gai, and his hair are the same as when he was a kid, with a small ponytail hidden underneath his hair.

"You too you've change Naruto, you're the picture perfect of the Fourth." Gai said as he smiled with a thumb in the air. Lee passed beside Naruto, pulling him by his right arm in the process." Here, I'm gonna introduce you to my team." Naruto turned around to see Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, who didn't change, only she was taller and medium size breast, a boy ressembles Lee when he was a genin and a white haired, red eyed boy with a white kimono and a black sash. "I'm pretty sur you know Hanabi."

"Hey, its been a while, how's you sister?" He said as he patted her head.

She looked at her feet, hiding her face, "She's peaceful now."

Naruto looked at her confused, she was always a bit weird with words.

Lee then introduced his other two genins, "This here his the little green beast of Konoha, Haito, and the white hair here is Nagamasa Keiji, a genin from the Cloud village. Team Lee, I introduce you too my friend that I talked about, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The three stood still and yelled, "Hai!"

"Well I'm gonna go see the others, see you again!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Wait, it would fun a little sparing match before heh Naruto." Lee said as his hand passed through Naruto's shoulder, "An after-image, how did he get so quick?"

* * *

Ino was watering the flowers behind her desk in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The door bell rang as someone entered the door. She stopped what she was doing and turned around, "Welcome to the Yamana-"Her eyes windened in joy when she saw the new Naruto, "N-N-Naruto?"

"Hi! Its been awhile, you've grown very beautiful you know." As he said that, she jumped over the counter to give him a hug and a small kiss on the cheeks. She grew up to be a beautiful woman. Her blond hair was the same lenght, except that it wasn't held back with a ponytail, but her hair in the front was the same. She wore the same violet shirt, except it was cut in the form of an snake eye, showing cleavage. Her breast was now bigger and her midriff was showing. She wore black short shorts with a violet kinda cape-like bottom dress that was cut in the front and black boots that goes up beneath her kneecap.

"It's finaly time you arrived, we were all worried you know!" She said.

Naruto responded in a reassuring way, "I'm sorry, but I had o do it." With that said he said his goodbye to Ino before heading out. He only had a couple of hours to reminisce with the others before time was short, he had to let the Hokage know as fast as possible of the danger he learned.

Ino was standing alone talking to herself, "Damn, if I knew he was gonna turn out that hot, I would've dated him before." She said with a small blush and giggle. Then her expression turned to sadness, "I guess he doesn't know yet."

* * *

Chouji who just got taller, no apparent change, was eating at the steak house. When the waiter came and brought him a bowl of spare ribs, "With compliment of that man siting behind you." Chooji who was suprised to hear that, turned around on his seat too look who it was. When he saw the blond shinobi looking at him as he got up from his seat and started to walk, sitting in front of Chouji.

"Its been awhile Chouji." He said. With eyes widened he gave him a hand shake, "N-Naruto, you're finaly back!"

The two talked over diner about all and nothing. Then Naruto said his goodbye and got up, walking to the exit. Naruto was still suprised that Ten-Ten and Sai became Anbu members. More suprised to hear that not so long after he left, Neiji and Ten-Ten got married and had a baby.

* * *

As Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura was about to leave the hospital, the door opened before the could touch the knob. Naruto was standing there with shyness written all over his face because the three were staring at him in shock. Sakura suddenly started to shed tears of joy as she hugged Naruto, "You're here, you're finaly here!" She said with a trembling voice. Kiba and Shikamaru was standing there with bright smiles, "You were the one who saved us back there right?" Shikamaru said as he remembered seeing his fight, but passed out after awhile.

Shikamaru had the same hairstyle. He had the same shirt as his father and the same pants. Kiba just got taller and beefer except for the same fur on his hood now continued on his shoulder. Sakura on the other hand had her long pink hair like before. She wore a red cloth ressambling a triangle with the head upside down tied up in the back hidding her medium sized breast. Underneath, she wore the traditional ninja chaimail.Her pants was exactly like Ino's but instead it was red.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you." He said laughing. "Thanks Naruto." Kiba said. As Sakura backed of a bit, "I'm sorry Naruto." She said. Naruto didn't seem to know why, "Huh, Its nothing." As she thought 'He doesn't know yet.'

So after the goodbyes, he had a last place to go before meeting with the Hokage, the Hyuuga Estate.

* * *

The Hyuga Estate. Naruto was kinda nervous, he always felt bad about leaving Hinata when che finaly had the courage to tell him what she felt. Before he could walk in the gate he heard his name, "Naruto."He turned back to see Neji standing there. He still wore the same oufit except that he was taller and beefed up with braids instead of straight hair. "Are you alright?" Neji asked. Naruto started to get confused cause they all seemed to be hiding something, "Where's Hinata." He said as he started panicing for he was started to catch on.

Neji looked like he was about to cry when Naruto said Hinata, "Come with me." He said with sadness.

As they started to walk, Naruto's hearted was pumping faster and faster for he knew now that they were going at the Memorial Monument.

"Look here..." Neji said, pointing at a name. Naruto never realised the name when he came by earlier.

"No." He said with mixed feeling and widened eyes. 'Hyuuga Hinata' was written on the stone, "No...no...no. NNNNNOOOOO!!" He screamed as he punched he ground creating a crater with the force of the hit. Tears were rushing out of his eyes, "W-What happened?" He said as he look up to Neji, who was clenching his fist.

"About four years after you left, she fell terribly ill. Not even Hokage-sama was able to cure her. After awhile, I was taking care of her. One night she told me to tell you to live your life to the fullest and to never forget her, tha she will always protect you from above. Those were her final words." Neji explained.

Naruto felt more pain then when he killed Iruka. All the six years away, he thought about Hinata every single day, to return to hear this was painful. Something he never wanted to feel again. He stood up whipping away his tears, "No, she wouldn't like to see me like this. Someone said to me that, when a person you love dies, her spirit makes one with you, protecting you and making you stronger.He said to never lose hope, making your desire to protect the ones you love stronger so that it never happen again." He said with a forced smile.

Neji looked at Naruto with surprise, "You've really grown up Naruto!"

Neji explained in details what happened in her last days...

"So, the people didn't change huh?"

"Well, now they're alright, Hokage-sama setted them straight by threatening them to sent them to the Anbu.

"Thanks, but now's not the time for this, I have important things to discuss with Tsunade." He said as he walked away in the direction of the Hokage tower. "I'll come see you tonight, Hinata." He said to himself as he waved goodbye to Neji.

Kakashi was in Tsunade's office giving his report to the Hokage.

"And I uncovered the identaty of the Shinpi Ninja." He said with a smile.

Tsunade was a bit suprise, knowing he always been careful not to be unmasked, "So, you say he helped you and he's in Konoha. Where is he?"

"He's here" As he said that the door opened revealing the blond ninja. Tsunade was shock as she saw him. In a matter of seconds, she was holding him in her embrace. She had her face on his chest now that he had gotten taller.

"Huh? Should the Hokage be doing this?" Naruto said with a small chukle.

"Shut up." She quickly replied. After all went back to being more formal, he explained all what happened with the Kyuubi.

Stunned, Tsunade replied, "Wait, that means that you've become stronger than your father?"

"Well, I never knew him so, I can't tell." He said, blushing a little. " But we have more important things to talk about.! Kakashi and Tsunade suddenly had a serious look on their face, "Two years after I left, I was gathering information on Madara, but found nothing. Then I started hearing rumors about an organization, Tsuihousha. It's a group made up of twelve members-"

Kakashi suddenly cut him off, "Wait, there were seventeen of them back in the woods and six of them wore Akatsuki robe?"

"I know, I'm sill wondering because my sources are reliable. I do not know who is the ringleader yet nor their intention, but one thing I'm sure and that is why we must not take them lightly, cause that eight of them are Jinchuuriki's."

Shocked from this information, Tsunade and Kakashi were at a loss of words.

Naruto continued, " They took all of the Tailed-Beast that Akatsuki captured and gave them hosts, that means that maybe one of the members of Akatsuki is still alive."

"If this is the case, then we must prepare for anything. I'll hold a meeting concerning this new threath so that everyone is prepared." Tsunade said as she stood up and walk away to prepare the meeting.

"Did you know about Hinata, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto simply replied with a "Yes" as he left another after-image.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in front of the Monument. He was deep in thought as he imaged what Neji told him.

* * *

Next chapter will be a flashback of what happened to Hinata.

Please review and thanks.


	5. When The Flames of Tragedy Grows

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a small chapter to explained a little about Hinata's death.

* * *

-- When the Flames of Tragedy Grows --

Naruto was sitting before the monument. He then tought about what Neji told him about Hinata's death...

Two days before Hinata's death.

She was lying in a hospital bed. Her lifeforce was so weak she had a hard time breathing. Visiting hours where over, but Neji was still there, by the use of his new invisibility justsu, he sneaked inside the hospial with ease. Hinata didn't need her Byakugen for he was dong this the moment he knew her condition was critical.

"Ne...ji.." Said with difficulty, her face was pale and her eyes were almost lifeless. It pained Neji to see her like this.

"Don't try to talk, it'll only worsen your condition." He said with a worried tone. "I know what you want to ask, I,m used to it." He said with a forced smile. "Naruto didn't return yet. Just hold on, you will see him again, I promise you." He said. After three hours, Hinata was sleeping. He stood up and jumped down the window. He started to run to his appartment while making sure he was not seen. "Don,t worry cousin. We will save you." He said as a tear took shape.

* * *

One days before her death.

Neji was standing in front of the Hokage and Yamato. "So, did the birds find him."

Tsunade sighted, "No. We've sent almost every Anbu members to search, we even sent request to other coubtries if they saw him, but we can't find him."

"Do you mean that her last will be denied!?" Neji yelled in anger.

Yamato glared at him with sadness, "Calm down Neji, we are trying our best here. He angers us too not being able to reach him."

Shizune stormed the room out of breath.

Tsunade glared at her with anger because she hates it when people does that. "DAMN IT SHIZUNE, KNOCK BEFORE YOUR ENTER!"

Shizuned wasn't even fazed before the imposing woman, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but I heard that Naruto has come back!"

All three were shocked by the information. "Were is he!?" Neji said anxioustly.

"The Memorial Monuments!" Shizune informed. In a matter of seconds, Neji took off, followed by Yamato, Shizune and Tsunade not far behind.

As he arrived he saw a group of people gathering. As he pushed people to get a better view, he saw the back of Naruto, "Naruto!" He yelled as he finally got rid of the people around him and tapped Naruto on the back. Whe he turned, Neji's eyes widened, it wasn't Naruto, only an old drunk.

"Gotcha punk!" He said as he bursted out in laughter, the others also started to laugh with him. Yamato and the other two arrived to the scene.

"What's the meaning of this and why do you wear Naruto's clothes." He asked ashe was getting irritated.

"Hahahahaha. Well the cloths we just trashed his appartement." The old drunk explained.

"Why!? What did he do to you!" He said as he was about to burst out. "And do you know that Hyuuga Hinata is in critcal condition and her only wish is to see him again!?"

"Of course I know boy, that demon loving bitch got what she deserved-" He was cut off as Neji puched him with his full force on the face. After flying several feets, he landed on his head. The old guy' face was bleeding bad from the hit.

"Bastard, this was only a prank. And anyways that boy is the one who almost destroyed Konoha 17 years ago! He must suffer." He said pointing at Neji.

His Byakugen was activated as he slowly walks towards the downed man. His anger formed a white aura around him, and his hair to glow silver. He positioned himself above the wounded man, "You are worst than a demon yourself. " He said as he slammed his fist on his stomach. The man screaming from the pain, "Naruto never asked anything from anyone in this village, and he saved it countless times, " He said as he gave him another on. "Where were you those time. You were hiding in fear, and when it's safe, you insult and degrade him!" He said with another punch. " After he saw his friends get killed, after all the terrible things the people of this village did to him, he still wants to protect it, yet you only talk trash about him!'' The man was near his death from all the pain.

''Stop! He had enough.'' Tsunade calmly said as she watched all what happened. ''Yamato! Bring him to he Anbu, they will know what to do with this pitiful excuse of a human being. ''Has he unlocked the secret powers of the Byakugen?'' She asked Yamato.

He stared as he turned around facing Tsunade, '' I thinks so, but he didn't realise.''

* * *

The night she died.

Neji was sitting beside her, crying lightly, '' I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto didn't returned, it was just some fool trying to act tough.''

Hinata smiled at him as she slowly turns her head towards Neji, '' Thank...you Neji...but I can feel him with...me." She said a a tear escaped her eyes.  
"I think I can see him now." she said as she lost all control of her body.

"NO!! Hinata hang in there, I'm gonna go get the nurse!" He said panicing.

"Tell everyone that...I'm...sorry...for being...weak...and...tell Naruto...That I will always...be..with...h...i...m..." She said as her eyes closed, still wearing a small smile.

Neji dropped on his knees, her cousin was dead.

The day of the funeral.

All was there dressed in black. Neji was praying at the altar as Hiashi puts his hand on his shoulder. "She in peace now Neji, the pain and sorrows of this world won't ever affect her." He said with a comforting voice.

Neji remained silent. 'Why do we protect those fools. They don't deserve it.' Was the only things rushing his mind.

The night of the funeral.

On the sight, three figures were talking, not known to Neji.

"It's going pretty smoothly don't you think?"

"Yes, but we need to wait and hide a bit"

"Yes, lets see what kind of entertanment this village will give us in the next month, the Hyuuga's will be disoriented."

"Hahahaha, that Hyuuga boy has finaly obtained the true powers of the Byakugen, the second in their history."

Naruto was sitting in front of the Monument. He was deep in thought until he heard steps that made him come out of his trance.

"Who are you?" He said not even turning around to see.

"A friend that holds precious information for you." The voice said.

The blond adult turned around to see an old man walking with a cane and bandages that covered his right side of his face. Naruto stared at him, trying to figure out where he saw him, but to no avail. "You didn't answer."

"It is of no importance for I have many names." The old man said. "I have something that may interest you, only for 500 ryo."

"And what will that information give me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Lost love" The man said with a serious look. " Information on Hyuuga Hinata."

As he heard that, Naruto's eyes widened. Quickly grabbing 500 ryo from his wallet and threw it at the nameless man.

As the man catchs the money, he puts it in his sash, "I thank you. Now, Hyuuga Hinata is still alive."

Naruto's eyes widened in joy, "Where!?" He yelled.

"In a caves near the borders of the Water Country, Kabuto's base, the man who kidnapped her before her death."

Not even asking why he knew that, not even telling the others, he rushed out to the gates of Konoha leaving behind after-images. Only the thoughts of Hinata alive made his body move on his own. He swore to himself that if it's true, he will stop at nothing until she's back. Kanuto will pay. The information didn't even make sense, why did Kabuto kidnapped her before she died, and Neji told him they held a funeral for her. Somethings wrong, but if Hinata's truly alive, he will save her.

With all this, Naruto didn't see the shadow eavesdropping while he was talking with the old man.

* * *

As you could see, Neji's true Byakugan ability was shown, but it wasn't complete. I will explain it on later chapters.

Hope you liked it and please review, Thanks.


	6. A Smiling Snake, An Omen Lurks

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

-- A Smiling Snake, An Omen Lurks --

One day passed as Naruto ran as fast as he could at the borders of the Water Country. The hideout was found fairly quickly afterwards thanks to his army of shadow clones. It was well hidden beneath a rock near a mountain. He entered without checking for traps. The place was a large maze. Hours passed and all he saw was walls and dead ends. After time passed, he felt his chakra being drained little by little. At first he didn't realise, but now he was out of breath. Suddenly the walls around him started to...melt?

As he looks around, he sees two figures, "A genjutsu! " He said while he cursed himself to be caught in it.

"Yes, and a powerful one at that." A voice said.

Naruto saw the face of the the two figures, his blood was now boiling and his eyes changed crimson red as he recognised that face everywhere, Kabuto.

"You!" He yelled as he began to charge.

Kabuto only smirked as he pulled a lever purging the room with flames light. Naruto stopped dead in its track while he saw who was chained to the wall, with a man holding the point of his katana at her throath, it was Hinata. The man had long wavy silver haired, with a devil's lock on the right side of his face.

"Hinata!" He said not believing his eyes, she was alive. After a year, she was still alive as he saw her breathing. "What did you do to her, Hinata I came to save you!" He yelled.

"She doesn't hear you, we used a powerful ninjutsu to hold her in sleep." Kabuto said with and evil smile. He's eyes were like a snake, wearing a black and green garb. His hair was the same except he had black and light purple hair and he started to have scales on his skin.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto said as he realise it was him for he could never forget those eyes. Those eyes that caused so much suffering. Those eyes who killed the Third. "Bastard! Let her go right now!" he yelled in fury.

A voice came from behind him, "You are not in possession of making demands right now fox boy!"

Naruto turned his head behind him to see who it was. When he saw him, he's eyes widened. "The old guy!?" He said as the same man that told him about Hinata was walking towards him with his wooden can.

"Old guy! I have a name, Danzo, one of the three head council members of Konoha!" He said with a commanding voice.

"Wait a minute, you ordered Sai to make an alliance with Orochimaru six years ago right?" Naruto replied.

"You were easy to fool boy, a real kid." He said as he laught.

"Why."

"Because we needed you, that's why we drugged her to the point of near death and after her funeral, we dug the grave and took her almost dead body as a bait for you." Danzo explained.

"That's impossible, Tsunade would've known if it was drugs!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Orochimaru laughted, "That drug that I invented kills momentaraly and reactivates the cells of the host after a while. And its impossible to trace, even at the hands of Tsunade."

"I don't know why you needed me, but I will never forgive you!" He said as red chakra was pouring out of his body and fangs growing long.

"If I were you, I would not try that." The silver haired man said, "For I hold the life of this girls at the point of my blade."

As he saw that the man was putting more pressure on Hinata's neck, he stopped his transformation. The enemy had him, he was done for. " Why do you need me?" He said as he tried to buy more time to think of a way out.

"Actualy." Danzo said, "You fulfilled your duty."

"Yes, this should be enough." Orochimaru said slowly walking towards Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU SNAKE BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, taking a step foward while clenching his fist hard enough to thrust his finger nails into his skin.

'Damn! I'm out of ideas' He thought. Then he hears small footstep beside him. 'An invisibility jutsu...Neji!'

"Ayoma! Watch out!" Danzo yelled.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)" Neji yelled as he turned visible

"What th-" Ayoma barely managed to speak for Neji's attack had finished in a matter of seconds, hitting every chakra point. Ayoma felled to the ground passing out of chakra deplition.

Orochimaru appeared behind Neji, "Always watch your back fool!."

Neji looked behind with a smirk, "I know." He said casualy

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realised he couldn't move, "Shadow possession!" He said with a frown starting to form on his face. He struggled to look behind him. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were there taunting him.

"Check mate, Orochimaru." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Danzo's geting away!" Naruto said, slowly feeling his chakra regenarating inside him.

Dainamikku-Entori (Dynamic Entry). As Naruto heard that, Sakura and Lee appeared in front of Danzo, Lee landing a kick in the face and Sakura landing a punch on the stomach. With the force of the two, it sent Danzo through the wall, causing a dust explosion and debris to fly everywhere. After the dust settled, Danzo's body created a tunnel connected to the outside.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running to his location.

"How did you all know I was here?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Kakashi-senpai overheard your conversation with Danzo, it appeared to be a shadow clone. So we knew somthing was up! Hokage deployed nearly everyone." Lee explained.

"What!" Neji yelled. Ayoma had risen up and tried to to cut Neji's throath with his blade. But he missed as a shadow appeared to save him.

"Sai, Ten-Ten!?" Naruto said in suprise. They were both wearing Anbu uniforms. Sai had a long ponytail with a scar on his left cheek and Ten-Ten abanddoned her buns and had long wavy hair. Both of them had scrolls on their back. "Its been awhile." Sai said.

Ten-Ten laughted when she saw Naruto's condition, "Haha, wherein't you supposed to be more powerful."

"Shut up, they used Hinata to caught me off guard." Naruto yelled as he felt insulted.

"So it was true." Kakashi said when he came out from nowhere behind Naruto while Sakura was replenishing his chakra.

"Damn it! Stop appearing like that." Naruto said.

"And you, stop making after-images when you leave, it's annoying when you talk to air." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"You will not win here." Ayoma said while tossing his robe aside, reveailing two dragon gauntlets, one white and the other black, covering each arms from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. He didn't wear a shirt, only white chainmail. He had a red sash with his sheath hanging from it and black samurai pants.

"How did you recover so quickly!?" Neji asked suprised to see him stand up like nothing happened.

"Hahahaha, my clan's power grants me infinite chakra."

What!?" All stood in shock, does such clan exists.

"That means that I will never be fatigued for it restores completly when I use some." Ayoma explained.

"You don't have infinite chakra." Kakashi said as he looks at him with his sharingan, "You absorbs the chakra of others around you to refill yours."

"Seems your sharigan saw through me, but it doesn't matter, I've bought enough time."

"Damn, that's why my chakra's been depleted so quick!" Shikamaru said while he letted go of the shadow possession, releasing Orochimaru.

"You will die here fools." Danzo said as he reappeared where the tunnel starts, "Bring me the girl Orochimaru!" He ordered.

"Hehehehehe, do your dirty work yourself, we have all we need thanks to this amount of chakra." Orochimaru said with an arrogant smile.

"What!? You traitor, Ayoma kill him!" Danzo said enraged.

"No, my allegiance stands with him, we played you like a fool." He said as he spoke with a monotone tone like always. Like he didn' have emotions. As he said that, he and Orochimaru dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"We are going after them, I sense them." Sai said before he and Ten-Ten disapeared in the same matter as the enemy.

"Hmph! I will take the girl myself!" As he said that he moved near Hinata at a speed so great that no one reacted in time, except Naruto. When Danzo made his move, he threw a kunai with a weird tag in front of Hinata's feets, then there was a small orange flash and he appeared next to her, grabbing her quickly thanks to Ino who detached her from her chains while Orochimaru was held up. And another flash made him disapeared and reaperred where he was.

Kakashi's and Danzo's eyes were widened bigger than anyone else. Never even thinking of seeing that technique ever again.

"N-Naruto that technique!" Kakashi said in awe because he never thought he was going to see the jutsu again.

"Never mind that now, he's getting away." Naruto yelled as he gave chase. Everyone snapped out of astonishments from Naruto's attack and started giving chase. They were out of the tunnel when vines and bugs tried to stop Danzo. "Shino, Yamato, Kiba!" Naruto said when he saw them in three branches. Yamato didn't change and Shino's had a dark green trenchcoat the same style has his last set of clothing. He didn't wore the hood, but he had his hair like Shikamaru except it was...fluffy.

"Good to see you again." Shino said.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"We were waiting in ambush just for a moment like this." Yamato said.

Danzo jumped in the air as the vines and bugs followed him, he formed a hand seal, "Katon: Nova Shakashen(Fire Release: Red Nova Stream)." A red pillar of fire came out of his cane spiraling down, burning the vines and bugs. As he landed on the ground he smiled, "It's not for nothing that the Hokage listens to the council, it's because that we are slightly more powerful than her." "And like I said before, this day, you will be remembered as the heroes who tried to stop me, sacrifices for the politicall eyes." He said as he smirked, forming another hand seal. "Eiton: Mukashi Gunkon (Shadow Release: Soulless Army of the Ancient Time). The ground began to tear apart as figures started to rise up.

"A forbidden justsu!" Yamato said. The figures started to take shape into warriors.

"Now you will face the wrath of this dreaded justu, one that takes shadows an transforms itself as a soulless killing machine of the users choice. Face the wrath of the three greatest clans, the Hyuuga, the Senju and the Uchiha clan!" He said as he continued his escape.

"Damn, retreat to Konoha while defeating them as they come." Kakashi ordered

Thousands of the clans member started to give chase to the group.

* * *

In a forest not far from the battle, Sai and Ten-Ten were face to face with Orochimaru and Ayoma.

"It's the end of the line, Orochimaru, you are to follow us to Konoha and await trial for you sins." Ten-Ten said.

"We shouldn't be your main concern right now." Ayoma said.

Sai looked carefuly not to be caught off guard by the silver snake.

"We would've gone with you to Konoha, but chances are that it's all burned to the ground before we get there so I have to decline, fires aren't good for my skin." Orochimaru explained with an evil smirk.

Sai and Ten-Ten eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Sai asked, his eyes narrowing down to Orochimaru.

"Well, you have all your most powerful shinobis here, who is left to defend Konoha if someone would attack?" Taunting them while he spoke.

"A diversion!?" Ten-Ten said in panic.

Sai turned back, "We need to go tell the others now, we don't have time to waste. Ten-Ten nodded in agreement as they ran towards the others.

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter, ask me anything if you feel confused.

* * *


	7. Fallen Tree, A Clans Crematory

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

As the sun was giving place to the moon. A group of shinobie of Konoha were fighting thousands of clan ninjas while slowly retreating.

"Don't concentrate on one, use area jutsu!" Yamato yelled as he slashed away the Hyuuga's attacking.

"They're not powerful, they can't use any of the clan powers, nor can they seem to use Ninjutsu." Shikamaru remarked as he was holding many Uchiha and Senju with his shadow possession, who was getting crushed by the enlarged Chouji.

"Well, Danzo did say they were only shadows." Kakashi said, "Naruto watch out!" He yelled throwing five shurikens on multiple attackers. Naruto barely managed to evade the Senju's katana. He was at a disavantage because he was carrying Hinata in his arms.

"Let me carry her Naruto, You're better at fighting." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and gave Hinata to her, "Show us how strong you've become." She said while blinking one eye. Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Futon: Sokudo Agaru Kaze (Wind Release: Winds of Higher Velocity.)" He formed a triangle with his thumbs and fingers. Wind began to blow faster and faster, some of the smaller trees were reapped from the ground. Everyone were holding on the nearest tree's and with the speed of the wind, the army was pinned down, unable to move foward agains't the gust. He then takes something that ressembles a metal pipe. The pipe suddenly transformed into a human size, twleve pointed shuriken. He planted it into the ground, then started to form another hand seal, "Honoo Umu (Produce Flame)." The shuriken's blades instantly bursted out in flames. Naruto grabed the middle handle and threw it while letting out a scream. Before it hits the enemy, he formed a last hand seal,

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)." The flaming shuriken that was now a flaming wheel began to multiply into countless others, burning all in their way.

"Stop the wind Naruto!" Sakura yelled, but the wind was too strong for her voice to reach him.

Shikamaru, who was holding on the same tree as her, smirked. Sakura saw his smirk and asked what was so funny. He then looked at Sakura, "The wind, Naruto grew smart." Sakura heard screams of death and turned in the direction of the screams.

Because the strong winds were feeding the flames, all that was in front of Naruto was now a world of fire, engulfing the entire army as they screamed out of pain.

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto said with a smile of accomplishment. The wind then returned to normal.

"Smart move Naruto!" Kakashi said impressed, then he started laughting, "But you've just condemned a large part of this forest." He said as he saw that only ash remained.

Naruto scratched his head with a smile of innocence on his face, "Oups!" The others all laughted at his childish reaction. But the laughter quickly turned to gasps as the clans army were rising from the ground, again.

"What!?" Naruto yelled in shock. "I thought I killed them for sure!?"

"You did, they are just being summon again, that meaning that Danzo is near" Yamato realised.

"We must stop the retreat, we can't let them enter Konoha!" Kakashi ordered, "We have two choice, to continue to fight until his chakra depletes, or we can divide our team and one group will search for him."

"We don't know how much chakra this justu use, so we better look for him." Shikamaru said with his arm crossed, cigarette in his mouth, "This is getting troublesome."

"Neji, Kiba,Naruto and Yamato, go find him." Kakashi ordered, "Hai" They all responded.

* * *

Sai and Ten-Ten saw the inferno from afar as they rush towards the flames

"What's happening over there, is it Danzo?" Ten-Ten asked.

"It doesn't matter now we know where they are, Konoha's in danger and we need to go get them." The Anbu said with a calm tone.

* * *

"Mokuton: Souzou Ki Sakura (Wood Release: Cherry Tree Creation)" Twelve cherry trees rosed up from the ground behind Yamato.

"Thanks Yamato-senpai." Ino, who was beside him, said with a smile of gratitude. Yamato nodded as he charged oncoming enemy's on his right.

Ino immediatly formed a hand seal, "You Sakura Kireru Buyou (Slicing Dance of the Cherry Trees.)" The pink leaves began to fall to the ground. Once that all the leaves where detached from the trees, they rosed up in the air behind Ino and came down in front of her like a giant wave. It rushed the enemy like a tsunami, slicing all that it touched. The clans warrior were full of blood from the countless cuts on their bodys. As they falled, other rosed from the ground.

* * *

"Neji, did you find him!?" Naruto said with a frown.

Neji had activated his Byakugan and was scouting the surroundings. Kiba, who picked up his scent, told Neji which direction too look, "No, I can't see him." He said discouraged.

"We need to hurry if we want to see the others again." Yamato said with a serious look, "Lets go east."

* * *

Behind a rock Danzo formed the hand seal for his forbidden jutsu for the third time.

"Damn, at this rate I'm gonna run out of chakra." He said clenching his fist. "I need to go before the Hyuuga boy finds me, but I need the girl."

A shuriken caught him off guard as it cuts the knots of his bandage behind his head, letting it fall to the ground. Quickly putting his hand over his eyes, he looked in anger at the four ninjas standing there with a look of determination on their face.

"Found you, now come with us quietly." Yamato ordered, pointing his fingers at the old man.

"Come quietly? Do you take me for a fool!?" Danzo said while revealing the part of his face that was under the bandages. All the right part of his face was burned, his eyes were closed.

"So the Warhawk reveals his face." Said Yamato. "But it's nothing special." As he was about to form a hand seal, Neji stood in front of him.

"Go back to the others, he's the reason Hinata suffered!" Said Neji while raising his voice.

"No!" Naruto yelled with his fist in front of his face, "Hinata is as important to me than she is too you!"

"Sorry Naruto, but the others need you. Please protect Hinata, this won't take long." Neji replied.

Naruto only nodded in agreement with a frown.

"Be careful." Kiba advised Neji before they all left him to fight Danzo alone.

"Brave of you Hyuuga." Danzo taunted with a smirk.

"Before we start, tell me why you needed my cousin?" The Hyuuga asked.

"I don't need to tell you." Replied to Neji, then forming a hand seal.

* * *

"Damn! What's taking them so long?" Chouji said as he was his normal size. The groups chakra had taken a terrible blow. All were fatigued, the clan shadows were not strong, but they keep coming back after one falls.

"We can't fall here!" Sakura yelled with determination, still carrying the passed out Hyuuga.

"Mokuton: Hayashi Sumushi (Wood Release: Living Dead Forest.)" Yamato yelled as the others turned to see him doing his seal. The trees around the army were starting to move, using their roots too move. They constricted most of the clans warriors. Then they slowly began to sink into the ground with the trees. After a couple of seconds, part of the forest was now a barren wasteland.

"Kinda flashy entry there Yamato." Said Kiba with a smile of determination.

"Where's Neji?" Kakashi asked as he saw that he was missing.

"He's fighting Danzo." Naruto said with hesitation in his voice.

* * *

Neji and Danzo were at the same level, battling for supremacy. Danzo's forbidden jutsu costed him alot of chakra.

"I don't have time for this, "Satoru Akuma (Demon Awake.)" A black chakra surounded Danzo. The charka then concentrated on his body, sending a wave of sound that debalanced Neji. The Hyuuga looked in shock when Danzo opened his right eye.

"How can it be!?" Neji muttered in disbelief.

Danzo's body statred to transform into a tree, a lcolossal tree. Danzo's body was attached to the center of the tree.

Neji snapped out of it when he saw a root erupting from the ground trying to pierce him, which he was able to barely evade. "Then I have no choice." Neji's hair started to glow silver, his hair were now straight, not braided and completly silver. White chakra surrounded him and his eyes were glowing pure white. "This is the true power of the Byakugan, the Shin Byakugan!"

He charged at the giant tree, but was shot in the air by a branch. He smiled with confidance " This will be easy, even in this form, I can see your chakra system." He was cut short as a branch arrows volley came his way, but with is was able to easily stop all of them with is new Byakugan, which gave him the power to not only see 360 degree, but to read the enemy's next move. "I don't have the time for this!" He said as he was starting to fall from the branch swing."Shin Kanjiru: Shou Nagakyo (True Sense: Long Distance Palm.)" Neji began to hit the air with his fingers, sending white chakra bullets to the chakra points of the Danzo tree.

Danzo began to turn back to his normal human form. He glanced at Neji, who was back o normal. "Used up too much." He said while smirking. "I guess you'll have to do for the time being."

* * *

From where the others were standing, they saw the tree, but didn't notice as they were still defending themselves. A bright white light blinded the whole area. When they regained their sight, the army was gone.

Everyone then had a bad vibration as they felt no chakra in the direction of Neji. Without saying a word, everyone ran towards the fight.

* * *

Sai looked at the wasteland of ash and dirt. "What happened here?"

Ten-Ten appeared beside him, "They've gone that way, lets go!"

* * *

Neji was on the ground, his face in the dirt. Ino and Sakura rushed to see if he was alive. To their relief, he was only out of chakra.

"Where's Danzo." Kakashi wondered.

Their Anbu friends appeared behind them with a look of distress on their face.

"What's the matter?" Yamato asked confused.

"This was only a diversion, we need to get back to Konoha now!" Said Ten-Ten.

"A diversion? " Naruto said with a frown.

"Their target was Konoha." Said Sai.

The party all froze in fear at the revelation.

"Lets get moving!" Said Naruto who spoked in rage.

It was dawn when the team arrived near Konoha. Jumping branch to branch.

"So Danzo knew I heard his conversation with Naruto, knowing full well that Hokage would've send all of us to back him up, leaving Konoha vulnerable." Kakashi said in disgust.

"They had it all planned from the begining." Said Shikamaru, who felt defeated in a game of knowledge.

Naruto was deep in thought, then he realised something. "Somethings not right, why taking Hinata hostage and keeping her alive for so long. And why the sudden interest of Hinata?"

Yamato reflected on Naruto's question, but before he was about to speak, Kakashi interrupted him, "They faked Hinata's death knowing that you would've just gone by yourself to save her. If they'd only kidnapped her, chances were that you would've gone ask for help before setting out."

Naruto interrupted him, "In the two cases, you all came. So why all the complication?"

Kakashi fought for a brief moment, then anwsered "That Ayoma absorbed a large part of your chakra. After that he and Orochimaru lost interest in Hinata and Danzo and got away, maybe they needed you to be the first here so they could've have less problem to take your chakra. But why, I do not know."

"But is Orochimaru connected to Tsuihousha?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see him working with others." Kakashi explained.

"Look!" Sakura said as she was pointing in the direction of Konoha, smoke was rising up in the sky.

* * *

Upon arriving in front of Konoha's gates, the village was in a bad shape, but nothing that a month of work couldn't repair. More suprising, they saw Temari and Kankuro leaving the village.

"Temari!?" Shikamaru said in suprise.

Temari and Kankuro was also suprised to see them, "It was about time you came, if we weren't here on business, your village would been gone by now." Kankuro said with a smirk.

"What happened?" Naruto said looking at Kankuro.

"And who are you?" He asked. After a moment of inspection, he realised, "Naruto?"

Temari looked at the once little boy was now a full grown man. "Hey there, its been awhile."

Kankuro was wearing his same attires, but he made himself an armor that ressambles Crow, his hair were like Crows, but it wasn't his real hair, it was really Crows hair. Temari had a ponytail with her hair kept long on the side of her face. Her hair came down near half of her body. She wore a breast half-plate and the same black robe she wore. Her midriff was only showing her right half. Her left leg was shown, because she only wore small pants under her robe.

"Sorry, no time to reminisce, Hinata needs to be healed." Said Naruto as he and the group rushed beside him towards the hospital, leaving only Shikamaru with the two Sand ninjas.

Kankuro sighted, "I'll start to walk, don't take all day, Gaara needs us." And then he started walking, leaving the two behind. Temari smiled as she walks over Shikamaru...

* * *

At the hospital, they saw Tsunade healing the wounded outside.

"Baa-chan!? What happened?" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade twitched when she heard the name, " Sound ninja's attacked, but they were at the second state of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal." She said.

"The casualty's?" Kakashi asked.

She looked at Kakashi with greiving eyes, "About thirty villagers, two Anbus... and a Jounin."

Before she could finish, she saw Hinata, "She's truly alive!? Come, I'll heal her."

Kakashi stopped Tsunade before she could get a hold of Hinata, "Who?"

She looked at him with the same eyes as before, "Might Gai."

* * *

This ends this chapter. If there is questions, then ask.

Please review and thanks.


	8. Fall of The Fox, A Strangers Teachings

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

Another flashback chapter of when Naruto was away.

* * *

--Fall of The Fox, A Strangers Teachings--

* * *

Two weeks has passed from the encounter with Danzo. Konoha was rebuild. Tsunade told Kakashi that Gai was gone, but no one saw his body. Neji and Hinata was still resting from the encounter.

In the Hogage's room, Naruto and Kakashi were getting briefed for their next mission. "The Rock Country requested help. Their lands is getting destroyed one by one by cloaked figures."

Kakashi puts his hand on his chin, "Probably Tsuihousha."

Tsunade nodded, "That's my theory. Their objective is unknown, so your mision is to take them alive, if push come to shove, you can kill them."

"You're only sending us?" Naruto ask.

"Of course not, Shikamaru and Temari will join you at the borders, be ready in two hours to leave." Ordered Tsunade.

"So Gaara decided to help us." Said Kakashi. Tsunade responded with a simple nod.

Naruto was a little puzzled, "Is Shikamaru at Suna?"

Kakashi laughted, "You didn't know, Shikamaru and Temari are dating, its been about five years now."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were on their way to the borders of the Rock Country.

"Naruto." Said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto, who was going at the same speed. "That technique you used when Hinata was in danger, the Flying Thunder God Technique, where did you learn it?"

"Hahahaha, impressed huh!" Naruto smirked. He knew that everyone was amazed by that jutsu.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said with a slightly angry tone.

Naruto didn't expect this, Kakashi didn't seem to be joking around for it's one of the first time he saw him like that. Naruto's expression changed as he started to explain, "Well, it started with the death of the Kyuubi..."

--FLASHBACK--

* * *

Seven weeks ago...

Naruto was in his inner world, with a human size Kyuubi facing him. He looked excactly like when Naruto transformed and killed Iruka.

"THINK ABOUT IT BRAT, IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR BODY YOU WILL BE FREE FROM YOUR TORMENT." Said the Kyuubi. His voice was more like growls.

Naruto's eyes was filled with determination, not a single hint of fear as he stared directly into the fox's red slit eyes, "No, I will only be taking the easy way out!" He clenched his fist in anger, "You are the cause for my friends deaths. You are my burden, my curse." Naruto formed a hand seal, "Sword of Reflecting Mirror, Shinga" A sword slowly came out of Naruto's chest. When the handle was completly out, he grabbed it with is right hand and pulled it out with ease.

Enraged, the Kyuubi lets out a devastating growl that would make even Anbu flee in fear. Naruto was unfazed by his attempt to cripple him in fear, wearing a frown on his face, "NOT SCARED I SEE, DO YOU THINK YOUR SWORD IS ABLE TO HURT ME FOOL. I KNOW THAT SWORD, I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU WENT THROUGH." He growled.

Naruto charged at him, going left and right, back in front and never in the same pattern, leaving after-images everywhere. This confused the Kyuubi who blocked five Naruto, but they were all after-images. He sensed pain on his left shoulder, he looked to see... his own blood. His rage has never been this high as he lets out another, more terrifying growl., "WHAT'S HAPPENING, IN THIS WORLD I AM INVINCIBLE, YOU SHOULD BE AT MY MERCY."

After the images dissapeared in the air, a single Naruto was left before him, smirking, "This katana reflects the owners inner self, ambitions and desires. And right now my desire is to kill you for good!" The blade was two colors. A line seperated those colors horizontaly. The back of the blade was black, reflecting his darker past. The sharp side of the blade was red, reflecting his ambition and desire to save his friends and not to give up on the future. The handle protector has a Ying Yang form, and the handle is black with red cloth.

The Kyuubi charged the blond ninja at full speed, "Shinga: Goku Touroku (Shinga: Six Swords Prison.)" He threw his sword with all his power. The Kyuubi was going to fast to evade, the sword divided into six other identical swords forming at six pointed star, instantly trapping him.

"IT'S NOT OVER BOY" He growled in fury as red chakra was beginning to shatter the swords.

"I have to improvise." Naruto said as he recalled the six swords, forming one in his hand. The Kyuubi continued his charge. Naruto threw is sword again, but this time he didn't form any seal.

The Kyuubi smirked with pity, "YOU ALREADY TRIED THAT BRAT" A small concentrated ball of crimson charka was launched from his mouth, shattering the sword upon impact. After the sword shattered,  
it leaves a trail of black and red dust continuing its course because of the power of the throw. The Kyuubi passed through the chakra as it disappeared. About twenty feet of Naruto, he slowed down dramaticaly.  
He stopped five feet in front of Naruto, blood was coming out from his mouth.

His eyes widened as he felt his inside being cut into pieces, "WHAT!?" He growled in pain.

Naruto smirked at him, "The katana cannot be destroyed, all the dust particules was in reality small replica of the sword, impossible to see to the naked eye."

For the first time, the Kyuubi felt fear. The brat had defeated him. Naruto's face was filled with satisfaction, "Right now, the small blades are tearing all your organs to pieces."

"I-I was never...aware of this abi...lity!?" Said the dying tailed beast.

Naruto looked at him with a serious face, "This is the power of my resolve, you don't know all about me." He said. He puts his hand foward calling he blade. The Kyuubi growled in pain as small holes were being made throught out his body, "This was developped only to kill you, beast." As he says that, the Kyuubi smiled as he dissapeared.

"I CANNOT BE KILLED." Was the last word of the fox.

Naruto's eyes widened as the remains of the red chakra was being concentrated at the same place. Without warning a red explosion was created, the boy prepared for the worse. But to his suprise he saw a cloaked figure grabbing him and then all turned black.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes, he stood up. He was in the same forest before he went inside himself to defeat the Kyuubi. He turned around when he heard the crackling of a dead branch. A cloaked figure was walking toward him. He wore white cloak with a hood.

"You! You were...inside of me?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Lets not ponder on meaningless things." He said. His voice had kidness and thrust, "Your real battle will begin soon, but you are not redy yet."

"Wha-." Naruto said as he tried to finish his sentence.

"My time is short. You will train with me one month, then you can go back to Konoha." He said.

* * *

One month after.

Naruto still didn't know anything about his new teacher. When he tried to ask a question, the man turned it into another question. Still, he had a thrusting aura around him, and Naruto learned so much with him.

"You are now free to go boy." The man said as he walked away from Naruto.

"Wait!" He yelled as he ran towards the figure, "You still didn't tell me anything about you."

The man didn't move an inch, "Sometimes, knowledge is best to not touch. And remember, that technique takes time to prepare, so make a couple an attach the tags to kunais. This is only one of the many ways to take advantage of that justu." He started to walk away, leaving Naruto behind, "Your friends needs help, Shinpi." He said as he vanished. Naruto felt the prescence of his allies, but before he rushed out, he heard a voice in his head, "You still have the remaining chakra of the Kyuubi, use it only when you need it. And last thing, when we cross path again, we will be enemies."

When all was said, Naruto disguised himself as Shinpi and sets out to help his friends fighting Tsuihousha.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto was still jumping on branch to destination.

"So thats what happened, I'm quite impressed you know." Kakashi said with pride. Then his face turned serious, "But do you know who else used that technique."

Naruto was thinking hard, but it was the first time he saw a jutsu like that. He simply answered, "No."

'Hmm... its better not to tell him before I am hundred percent sure' Thought Kakashi.

The two ninjas suddenly focused on the sounds of a battle going on not too far away.

"Can it be Tsuihousha?" Kakashi wondered.

"Well, no matter. Shikamaru and Temari was suppose to wait for us there, meaning that they're the ones fighting." Naruto said as they both quickened up the pace.

As they suspected, Shikamaru and Temari were fighting with a cloaked figure. The borders where much like a sandy valley.

"About time you showed up!" Temari yelled as she fends off a sand arrow.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"It was an ambush." Said Shikamaru.

The cloaked figure had a racoon symbol on his cloak, "So the two others are finaly here." He grabs his cloak and threw it away, " The curtains can now open for the 'finale' of this beautiful piece of betrayal."

* * *

The next chapter is the first real fight agains't Tsuishouha.

* * *


	9. Theater of Sand And Flesh, Act One

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

As he revealed himself, Temari stood in shock, "Gasari!?"

He had long spiky red hair. His face was that of a fifteen year old boy. He had a black butterfly tattoo on his forehead. He had a red coat ressambling the one Shikamaru had, but he was shirtless underneath. He had a red cotton belt and black karate pants and sandals.

"Gasari?" Shikamaru pondered.

Temari had an expression of anger, "He was a Suna jounin until three years ago."

--FLASHBACK--

* * *

Gaara was in his office speaking with Temari, Kankuro and Gasari.

"I asked you here because I have a request and you seem to be the right one." Gaara asked

Gasari had his arms crossed, "I this request is ugly, I won't accept it."

"Have some manners in front of the Kazekage, jounin!" Kankuro yelled in anger.

"Kankuro, it's okay." Said Gaara while giving him signal to stand down, "I want you to make this place more welcoming for the people and the visitors."

"Ah! Now that's something to consider. But why and why me?" Asked Gasari.

Gaara stood up and walk toward the window, "You see, this village is falling apart, and our economy is running low. We need to welcome visitors here to help our economy." He then turned around, facing Gasari, "And I was told by your comrades that you always made extraordinary things with your puppets."

"I guess I could do this, because to tell frankly, this village is ugly. I'm gonna start tomorrow if the Kazekage doesn't mind." He said as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning.

Temari rushed in Gaara's office, "Gaara, we're under attack!"

Gaara stood up, suprised, "What!? Who is it?"

"Gasari." She said.

Outside, Kankuro was fighting off Gasari's puppets as Gaara appeared in the sky above on a sand cloud, "Gasari, what is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

Gasari, who was on a high building with several chakra strings attached to the tip of his fingers. "I'm doing my job. For me to improve this ugly village, I have to destroy it and then rebuild it with my taste."

Gara looked angered, "I will let you one chance to leave peacefuly and to be forever exiled from the Wind Country!" As he spoke, sand was crushing all his puppets with ease.

Gasari's expression changed to anger, "That is disgusting. Then I will take my leave, but I never leave one of my visions of beauty unfinished." He then started to walk away, "The next act of this play will start soon, Kazekage." He said, talking to himself.

--FLASHBACK END--

* * *

"So basically, he is a puppeteer?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"No, he only has medium skills with puppets, he specialise by using his chakra and manipulate sand, even changing its propreties." Temari answered.

"Enough talking, the actors are all ready for the play." Gasari yelled with his arms in the air. The group suddenly saw the strings on his fingers. It all connected behind the rocks. When he pulled out his arms closer to him, sand ninjas and peasants appeared.

All were staring with disgust, "He's using real humans as puppets!" Temari said as she was getting more angry.

Gasari laughted, "Yes, it's much more entertaining and dramatic then wooden puppets. This is the true beauty of theater. With this I can finaly complete my unfinished work of beauty in Suna."

"I thought you said he had only medium skills with puppets." Naruto grumbled.

Temari glanced at him, "It was three years ago!"

Kakashi looked more troubled than the others, when Shikamaru asked what was troubling him, he told them, "I believe his abilities were enhanced by the Shukkaku."

Naruto explained them the part that Tsunade didn't tell, because she didn't want to cause panic. Now Temari and Shikamaru knows about the Jinchuuriki's in Tsuihousha.

"So basicaly, he could be more lethal with the sand manipulation?" Said Shikamaru while lighting up his smoke.

"Maybe." Naruto said.

The living puppets begged to be saved. A terrible fate they had.

"I, Gasari, welcomes you to my play. Three years in making, I call it Theater of sand and flesh. Now lets start act one, The Manipulator of The Sand!" Yelled Gasari as he moved his fingers, forcing four sand ninjas to attack agains't there will.

Naruto and his allied quickly dogded. They did not want to hurt them. Time fled by as the only thing they could do was to evade. Kakashi tried to get close to Gasari to strike, but he formed a living shield with his slaves. The only thing Kakashi could do was to back off.

"This is getting annoying!" Temari said in anger, she swong her fan with all her power,"Taifuu no Kaze Suberu(Uniting Winds of The Typhoon.)" A powerful horizontal tornado caught the slaves and threw them behind Gasari, leaving him vulnerable. Naruto and Kakashi charged at him as soon as they saw the opening, "Raikiri", "Rasengan." They yelled at the same time. Kakashi's hand was filled with electricity and Naruto's Rasengan was more like a disk than a ball due to the amount of wind element inside. When they got in striking distance, they delivered their attacks. Suddenly, before they could touch Gasari, a wall of sand came out of his mouth, protecting him.

"The Shukaku!?" Temari said with fear, "He has the same abilities as Gaara!"

"Hahahahahah, this is turning out better than I excepted." Said the now smirking Gasari, "Sai: Shousa Kunai (Sand Shift: Burning Sand Kunai)." Several sand kunais came up stabbing the two in the stomach. Soon after, they went up in flames. "There!" Gasari yelled as he forced his slaves to destroy the rock near his right. When the puppets got near with weapons our, Naruto and Kakashi came out to retreat near Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Hmm... So that is the shadow clones I heard so much about, kinda beautiful jutsu." Said the amused puppeteer.

"Lets hide and think of a plan." Shikamaru said. The others simply nodded and temporarly nodded.

Irritated that is play as been delayed, Gasari forced two peasants to take out their lives, "The audience are getting impatient you know."

He tried to move, but to no avail, "What!?" He yelled with fury. Shikamaru had used the shadow possession succesfully. "Your shadow?" Gasari wondered. He quickly had an expression of content when he realised the effect of the jutsu. He used his all to move his index, just a little to move one of his slave. He positionned his puppet so that his shadow overlapped completly his own, causing Shikamaru to hold only the decoy. "Let me show you a real binding jutsu, "Sai: Shouhisha Mugura (Sand Shift: Consuming Sand Vines.)" The sand around Shikamaru transformed into several rope made of sand, holding him and slowly pulling him beneath the sand.

"Troublesome." Complained Shikamaru.

Gasari heard a crackling sound behind him, he quickly turned around to see Kakashi with his Raikiri, charging at him. Gasari created another sand wall, with the sand coming out of his mouth.

Kakashi dissapeared and reappeared near Shikamaru, who had his lower body beneath the sand. All his effort to save him were in vain.

Temari's fan came out of nowhere and severed a couple of the chakra strings, who the latter just reconnected after being cut.

A voice came from behind Gasari, "Now that we saw your abilities, this will be easy!" The voice said.

When Gasari saw Naruto, who threw five kunai with a strange seal on the tag. He formed a hand seal, "Shinu Inori (Prayers of the Dead)" Gasari closed his eyes to the best of his abilities, but was blinded still. Kakashi heard Naruto, "Rasengan!" All that could be heard was a small explosion, followed by a lound crash.

When their vision became normal again, Naruto was standing alone, with waves of wind passing through his trenchcoat. A large trail had formed in front of Naruto, ending with a huged crumbled rock.

"This should be enough." Naruto smirked. He started walking towards Kakashi.

"Nice work Naruto!" Said Kakashi. But as soon as Narotu was near his sensai, he slashed him on his right shoulder with a kunai, "Naruto!"

"S-sorry Kakashi-sensei! I-I can't control my body." Said Naruto in distress. After witnessing the scene, Temari attacked Shikamaru with her fan, "Get away Shikamaru!"

Kakashi then realised what happened, "Shikamaru, look behind them!"

Shikamaru looked pass his girlfriend to see chakra strings attached to her, he gasped, "So that's what he was waiting for!"

Gasari slowly emerged out of the rubbles with his hands strectched out before him, controlling the two shinobies. "What a great plot twist if I dare say so myself."

"We need to think of something quick." Kakashi said, who evaded Naruto's fists.

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, get out of here!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to speak. It was too late for Temari, who had lost even the power to speak.

"Hahahahaha, this is the end of act one." Gasari smirked. "The second act shall begin after the intermission." He said as he started laughing, "Go reserve your seats for act two, The destruction of Suna." As he finished his sentence, a sand dome formed over Gasari and his prey.

Kakashi and Shikamaru tried their best to destroy the sand, but it was useless. After awhile, the sand was all gone, Gasari and he others too.

"We need to get back." Shikamaru said to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked behind him, in the direction of Suna, "No, Suna will fall if we go back. we need to go and inform Gaara." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Kakashi summoned Pakun to deliver the message and to request back up.

"I'm on it Kakashi." Said the dog as he ran in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

In a darken place, two figures speaks...

"Gasari has started phase one."

"Yes, his sacrifice will put our plans in motion."

"I always hated that guy. All that he could talk about was his play."

"Still, he his a force to be reckoned with since we gave him the one tailed beat."

Three other figures came up behind them, "Sensei, these are the two new members."

"Ah, its been a long time, Jugo. And you are."

One of the cloaked figures removed his hood, he smirked as he removed his ponytail.

"I never though you would join us."

The revealed man smirked again, "I have business with Konoha."

* * *

In the Hokage office, Pakkun explained the situation. Tsunade was thinking, her hands on her chin.

"Okay, Yamato." She said as she gave him a sheet of paper, "Tell those two what happened and send them to Suna. Yamato simply nodded as he dissapearred in a puff of smoke.The Hokage then whislted.  
A messenger bird suddenly perched itself on the window. She wrote a warning on a scroll and attached it on the birds feet.

"Quickly, go warn the Kazekage." Tsunade said before the pigeon flew away, "Please be safe Naruto."

Suddenly, the door slammed open an someone came in the room, "Hokage-sama, please let me go with them, I heard all!"

Tsunade had an angry but understanding tone, "No, you need to stay here, you need to recover more!"

* * *

Gasari was in the vincinity of Suna's gates.

"Let act two begins!" He said.

But to his suprise, sand ninjas came out of ambush, hidden beneath the sand.

"Hmm...seems like someone red my script." He said, still holding the now unconsious Temari and Naruto. "No matter, it's just another twist plot that makes this more interesting."

Coming out of the Village's gates, a figure was walking towards the puppeteer.

"I've been waiting for this for three years, lets end this." The voice said. When the wind stopped, it revealed Kankuro, "You bastard, let go of my sister."

With a swift move of fingers, the two slaves eliminated the sand-nin easily.

"Lets begin the play that will recreate Suna." Gasari said with a smirk.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Theater of Sand And Flesh, Act Two

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

-  
--Theather of Sand and Flesh, Act Two--

Kankuro had his three trademark puppets ready to attack. The fight quickly started. Kankuro tried his best not to hurt his two friends. He tried to hit Gasari, but he always protects himself with his sand barrier.

"I see your skills have increased over the years." Said Kankuro.

"And I see yours hasn't." Said the enemy with an evil taunting smile.

Kankuro frowned, "We'll se about that." His armor started to detached from him.All his puppets did the same thing, creating a series of sharp weapons."Ayatsu Kouen no Chi Kyodan(Puppet Performance of Tousand Shards.)" All the pieces went in all direction with confusing movement. Kankuro controled the pieces so accuratly that none of them hits his friends, only passing beside them. Gasari quickly looked at the skies and spitted his sand barrier in the air above him. The sand reached only five feet ontop of him, but it descended in a sphere, protecting him from all directions. Kankuro frown as all the shards returned to theirplace.

"So he really has the Shukkaku's abilities." Kankuro muttered to himself, 'I cannot beat him alone, I need to buy some time before they arrive." Once again, the pieces of Kankuro's puppets all detached, but his armor stayed on him. "Ayatsu Kishi Ko(Puppet Knight Armor) All the shards attached themselves to Kankuro's body, creating a fifteen foot high puppet armor. He only had his face showing. Three blades came out of each knuckles, readying himself to charge.

The sand around Gasari dissipated. For once Gasari looked amazed when he saw Kankuro's puppet armor, "Truly brilliant." He then had an evil smirk, "When the play's over, I shall recreate that jutsu, except with human puppets."

Kankuro glared at him with rage, "You sick bastard." He said as he charged. When he was close to his allies, the blades on his knuckles came out and continued straight at Gasari.

He easily repelled it, spitting a sand barrier in front of him, but with the sand blocking his view, he didn't notice the two blades passing beside the barrier. He turned around and saw the two blades coming at him, he quickly evaded with his eyes widened as he felt a burning pain. He had been cut on his left ankle.

"I can control every single piece of this armor with my chakra strings." Said Kankuro with a confident smile.

It has been a long time since Gasari felt pain. To his suprise, it didn't felt like the blades was poisoned, "You neutralized your puppets poison?"

"Of course, we knew you were going to attack thanks to the Hokage, and we knew you controlled Naruto and Temari. So do you think I would take the risk of poisoning them." Explained Kankuro.

Gasari smirk when he realised that it was going to be easier than he thought. He forced his living puppets to flank Kankuro and attack with their weapon.

Each slash was blocked by Kankuro, who was controlling the armor from the inside, by letting a blades intercept the others weapons.

"This is where your part is over!" He formed a hand seal, "Sabaku Kyu(Sand Burial)" Sand quickly constricted the armor, letting only Kankuro's face showing.

"What!? He can form hand seals while commanding puppets?" Kankuro said as his eyes widened as he saw Gasari's hand closing slowly which made the sand crush his armor, and slowly started cruching his body.

A kunai caught Gasari off guard as it pierced its right shoulder. The sand around Kankuro slowly began to fall. But Kankuro's puppet was all crushed. If it wasn't for them, he would e a goner. Soon after,  
Shikamaru and Kakashi stood beside Kankuro's weak body.

"About time." Kankuro said with a relieve and yet an arrogant tone.

"Go to the village, we'll take care of him." Said Kakashi.

It pained Kankuro to retreat, but he knew far to well he wasn't a match for him in is weakened state. He slowly started to make his way back to Suna.

"Lets do as we plan." Instructed Kakashi. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow possession)" Shikamaru's shadow took control of Temari and Naruto while Kakashi used a shadow clone to flank his sides.

Gasari only smirked as the Kakashis where twenty feets away from him, "Don't you remember that I can change the propreties of the sand." The sand that Kakashi was stepping on glowed a redish color before unleashing a powerful explosion. Gasari losed his smirking face when he saw Shikamaru smile through the clearing of the sands veil. Gasari's eyes widened as he realised that Kakashi was behind him, with the Raikiri in his hand. Kakashi released the full power of his jutsu on Gasari's spine, engulfing them both in a light blue explosion.

Kakashi's panting could be heard by Shikamaru, "Damn! You've used up almost all your chakra on that attack." Said Shikamaru when he realised just how much he powered up the Raikiri.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, it did the job done-" Kakashi stopped right in the middle of a sentence, not because somthing startled him, but because he couldn't. A few seconds after, Shikamaru felt the same.

From the sand between them, a figure rosed up, "If I hadn't use the sand clone, this play would've had a quick ending." Gasari said as two more chakra string was coming out from his fingertip which connected to Kakashi and Shikamaru's body

Now the four ninjas are now trapped into Gasari's twisted web. He could only laught as he was slowly approaching Suna's gates.

--

The assault on Suna was going to start, with all hope lost, a small light shines on their destinies. Strange bugs quickly began to gather on the chakra strings.

"What the!?" Said Gasari when he realised the bugs were eating his strings and losing control over his living puppets. The exhausted group all fell to the ground. Only Shikamaru was able to remain conscious.

He looked on top of Suna's gates, he lets out a small sigh of relieve, "Finaly, reinforcement." As he said that he fell face first on the sand, "Now I can..rest a ...little...thanks Shino." Shikamaru eyes closed.

Gasari looked mad, but it suddenly turned into a look of joy, "Three new characters joins the cast. I guest I can find a part for all of you."

On the gates stood Shino, Yamato and Sakura, "Sakura, take those four in a safe place and heal them, we'll stay here and hold him off until your finished." Ordered Yamato. Sakura nodded in agreement. With the help of the sand ninjas, the four were all in security in the hospital with Sakura healing them.

"Any ideas?" Shino asked Yamato.

"Actually...no." Said Yamato.

They were startled when they saw a large shadow passing by them. They looked in the sky to see Gaara on it with his Kazekage robe, "Gasari! You were exiled from Suna. You have violated our laws by returning here, prepare for the consenquences."

Gasari's face illuminated with a large evil smile, "Finaly, the main character as walked in, the piece is nearing its end. And with it shall be the reconstruction of Suna that I envisioned!" He started to grow larger at an alarming rate, "There's someone who's been itching to see you Gaara."

All who watched Gasari's transformation were now screaming in fear. The Shukaku has returned.

"Gaara! It has been far too long my young host." Shukaku said with an evil grin, " You have been a good boy I see. Quite dessapointing."

"Never thought to see you again." Gaara said as he readies a hand seal, "Saton: Mukashi Sakyo(Sand Release: Ancient Golem of Sand.)" The sand slowly formed a giant sand golem the size of the Shukaku.

The Shukaku grined, "Seems you can pull it off without me after all. I will try to show you some mercy because you were my best host." His giant fist slammed into his stomach, releasing a giant ball of wind.  
When it came in contact with the golem, half of his body blew off with the wind. But it soon reformed.

"Sakyo: Suna Kahokyuu(Sand Golem: Sand Cannonball)" The golem puts his hand fowards which formed a canon. It fired a giant canonball made of sand directly on the tailed beast face, forcing him to take three steps back.

"That actualy hurts you know." Said the Shukaku, holding his face with one hand. Suddenly, spikes came out of his body and projected themselves at Gaara. He controled the golem to protect him, but to his suprise, it passed through it easily, leaving Gaara vulnerable. He prepared for the worst, but when he realised that blood was on him, it wasn't him.

The man who protected Gaara was one very close to him, Kankuro.

"You've gotten a little rusty on defense brother." He said. His smile turned into an expression of pain when he started to cought blood. He quickly fell backwards but Gaara caught him midway from the ground.  
Gaara felt this way once, but the feeling was hidden deep in his heart. But this event made it resurface again. Kankuro smiled before closing his eyes. All his body went limp in Gaara's arms. He couldn't control his anger. His urge to kill was coming back again.

"You...WILL DIE!" He said as the golem collapses. His voice was the same as it was back when he fought agains't Naruto.

"Ha! Seems the old Gaara his back. Gasari is pleased that one of his main plot his complete. The Reincarnation of Gaara" The Shukaku said with an evil grin, "That should shut him up for awhile. Arrogant fool"  
The Shukaku's eyes widened when he felt a terrifying pain throughout his body. Naruto and Kakashi unleashed their signature jutsu, Fuuton Rasengan and the Raikiri, on the Shukaku when he was distracted.  
It started to vanish into grains of sand, leaving a wounded Gasari to fall to the ground face first. His body was full of blood and his hair was a mess. Even in the Shukaku's form, his body took the same amount of damage as the best. He used his remaining powers to turn his body to face he skies. Gaara was standing over his body with killing intentions in his eyes.

With a final grin he said, "Too bad I won't see the final part of the play."

Gaara lifted his foot and crushed the downed mans head. Chunks of head and skull parts flew in every direction. His body exploded in a small sand burst, making Gaara cought. With Gaara's action, he received a painful punch in the face from Naruto. The impact made him fall on the ground. His eyes were back to normal.

"Gaara, I know he deserved it, but is that how the Kazekage should behave!?" Said the enraged Naruto. Gaara only looked down. The pain he felt was great. He slowly walked to Kankuro's body. Sakura,  
Shikamaru and Temari was beside him. Temari's eyes cried out a river and Shikamaru had his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Is he gone?" Gaara asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry." Said Sakura with a grieving voice. For the first time in ages, a single tear dropped from his eyes.

Naruto watched the scene with a heavy heart, the wind was carrying the sand past Naruto. Sakura looke over Naruto, her eyes suddenly widened when she saw what was behind him, "NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!?" She screamed. He quickly turned around to see a headless Gasari Charging at him. But Kakashi saw it in time and with a swift quick, the man dissapeared into sand.

"Another sand clone, but it bled like a real human!?" Kakashi said, confused.

Naruto scouted a bit when he saw Yamato and Shino at the base of a house, with chakra strings attached to them. It was connected to Gasari who was ontop of the house, smiling.

"You didn't see this plot twist coming huh?" He said with an arrogant tone.

"That wasn't a sand clone, right?" Asked Kakashi.

"True, I created a true live copy of me using a sand jounin. By covering him with sand and changing its proprety, I made him look exactly like me, I even gave him more than half of my chakra and the Shukaku.  
All this time, you were fighing a fake." He explained. The group was out of resources, with his manipulation skills, it his onlya matter of time before he would control all of them. But a turn of event was going to turn the tables.

--

Gasari's eyes widened as he coughted up blood. The grip on Yamato and Shino was gone, making them fall to the ground. Gasari's body fell from the house to the ground, throwing dirt around him. A kunai was planted on the back of his neck. A new person was standing were Gasari was standing before he fell. The one who saved them all, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto's eyes widened with tears of joy. As she jumped down, the two of them ran towards the other. Ending with a kiss them dreamed of a lifetime. Suna was filled with an emotion of sadness and happiness.  
Many lost someone precious because of Gasari and only time will heal the scars. But some will remain as it will never mend.

"Hinata! I thought I lost you when I came back. I just want you to know how much I love you." Naruto broked up in tears and his hand caressed her left tear filled cheeks," I'm sorry to have leaved you alone that night."

"I-it doesn't matter. I-I-I knew you would come b-back again. W-we all had f-faith in you." She said as the tears stopped to flow.

Naruto smiled as he saw how much she changed, even more beautiful than before. She wore an Indigo kimono with the hyuuga symbol on the back and water designs that matched her hair. The kimono was cut from her shoulder, leaving her arms exposed. She had a dark blue sash. The lower part was cut in threads with black tights going to her kneecaps beneath. She had a ponytail with a thread of hair attached by red beads starting on the side of her forehead, descending on her temples, beneath her hears and ending on the sticks that holds her ponytail. She had one on each side.

"You don't need to be shy around anymore you know." Naruto said. Hinata nodded as Kakashi entered the fray.

He puts his hands on the twos shoulders and with a smile he suggested, "We need to get some rest, we've all been through alot today."

So Gaara arranged rooms so that the Konoha's ninjas could rest.

--

That night.

Gaara was sitting on the roof of his office when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked. Gaara simply nodded.

"Its been awhile Gaara. Its not the best condition to have a celebration." He looked at the sky, " I've encountered many good friends on my six year training, and I've lost many to tragedy. Jiraya, a man who gave his life to expose the weakness of an invincible enemy, a brother who was being manipulated, a teacher who I killed. All died for a reason. A reason that is different for everyone, the reason that makes them act like they do, the reason that they would die to fulfill it. Kankuro's reason was the peace of Suna, and his brother and sister. I'm sure he doesn't have any regrets, surely he didn't wanted you to mourn his death."

Gaara looked towards the horizon, "The pain I felt... I never want to feel it again. My reason now is to protect even more the peace that my brother tried to protect, no, the peace he DID protect." Gaara smiled at Naruto, "You grew wise Naruto."

The two stood up and shaked hands, "Your brother still lives on in everyone who he protected."

"Yes, a monument will be made in his honor, Kankuro, The Pupeteer of Salvation."

--

The next morning at Suna's gates.

"I thank all of you on the behalf of all Suna, call upon us when you need help."

"We'll do!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

Shikamaru stayed by Temari's side, "I'm gonna stay here for awhile."

Kakashi smiled, "Of course, we will wait for you."

"Oh! And tell Asuma I'm sorry not to be there." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto was slightly confused, "Asuma?"

"Kurenai and Asuma's child, the Shikamaru's trainee." Kakashi explained.

"Right, She was pregnant before I leaved." Naruto said.

The group said their final goodbyes. A dark figure was watching them from afar. It disappeared into the sand.

--

In a dark place, cloaked figures were talking...

"So Gasari's dead."

"Yes sensei."

"And the Shukaku?"

"Transfered."

"Good, everything is going as planned."

"Do you really intend to let the other eight die?"

"No, only seven, the last one I need him. Did Naruto used the remnant of the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"No. I estimate that he could transform at least seven of eight times before it completly depletes."

"So we need to think up of great tragedies to force him to use it."

"Well, Gasari's stupid play will end in a tragedy, his last act as he said is not over. I can't really remember the title."

"The Kazekage's betrayal, Suna's downfal. Even dead, he helps us with our plans, quite amazing. Lets hope the others does like him."

--

So The first of Tsuihoucha is gone. I actualy had a blast creating Gasari, He's the first villain I created and I'm proud of him.The next chapter will be a peaceful one. 


	11. The Thruth Behind The Sacrifice

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

--

Back in Konoha, Kakashi was giving the report of the mission to Tsunade.

"So he could make living puppets out of real humans." Tsuande said.

"Yes, thanks to Hinata, we avoided the real fight." Said Kakashi.

"This means that Tsuishouha is in fact powerful. I will give everyone who fighted him rest for a week, the others will search for the rest." Said the Hokage.

"Will you use Anbu?" Kakashi asked

"They're already dispatched." Answered Tsunade.

"One more thing, Naruto can use the Flying Thunder God Technique." Said Kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she remembered the jutsu. The Fourth's justu, "How can that be!?" She screamed as she stood up.

Kakashi explained what Naruto told him about the defeat of the Kyuubi and the months training with the stranger.

"Could it be?" Tsunade wondered.

"That would mean he is alive, but why hasn't he come back." Kakashi wondered, "We need to find how the sealing jutsu the Fourth used on Naruto worked. Maybe the council knows."

Tsunade frowned, "The council is no more due to Danzo's betrayal, I don't know were she's gone. But I will inform everyone to look for her." Tsunade sat down, "You are dismissed."

--

For the first time, Naruto and Hinata could enjoy a full week without any worries. Konoha was peaceful as it was before, the clear blue sky was comforting once again. Naruto and Hinata decide it was time to go on their first date. Ichiraku's Ramen was their first stop.

"Beef ramen please!" Naruto said as he entered the ramen stand. Ichiraku and Ayame had the same expression as when someone sees a ghost.

"N-N-N-Naruto!? Is it really you!" Ichiraku asked in awe.

"We heard that you came back, but we didn't come here so we fought it was a hoax." Said Ayame.

"No, I'm really here." He said with joy.

"Then I'll make you the best ramen ever, free of charge and as many as you'd like." Ichiraku said with pride and joy, "And the heir of the Hyuuga clan is here too. It is an honor."

"Please, n-no formality. I'm here on a d-d-date." Hinata said as she started to blush.

So the two began their date.

--

At the training ground, Lee was training heavily. Then Kakashi approached him.

"Can I talk to you Lee?" He asked.

Lee stopped his training, sweating like a pig. "What is it Kakashi-senpai."

"I heard you took Gai's death pretty hard, just wanted to know if you are alright."

Lee frowned when he heard the word death, "Gai-sensei is not dead, is body wasn't recovered. There is no proof!" He said clenching his fists.

"I know, I wished it was true, but by this time he should have came back." Kakashi said with grief.

"He's probably waiting for the right time to come back. And when he does, it will be glorious." He said with confidance.

Kakashi turned his back and walked away, "I hope you are right." He said before dissappering in a puff of smoke.

A small tear began to fall from Lee's eyes to the ground.

"Gai-sensei, why did you run away?"

--

In a snowy mountain of the Rock Country, Ten-Ten ans Sai were walking on a snowy road.

"Damn! I'm freezing to death here. Does she really live up here." She asked Sai.

He responded, "The reports said that after being exiled from Konoha, she came here and lives as a hermit."

Ten-Ten had questioning eyes, " Why were she exiled from Konoha." She asked.

A strong gust of wind blew, making Ten-Ten fall on the snow, "Are you all right?" Sai asked. She simply nodded. After a brief moment, Sai continued, " She was the youngest Anbu member. She entered at six,  
Normaly, its impossible, but she was one of the head council members daughter, Danzo's child."

"Sai, how do you know all that?" Ten-Ten asked in amazement.

"Danzo was my mentor, so I know pretty much anything about him. Anyway, she had a big crush on the Fourth. When the Kyuubi attacked, she heard his plan to seal the beast in his own son, but it will kill him in the process. She was filled with sadness and hate agains't everyone because they said it was the only thing they could do. In the end, she wasn't able to stop him. When all was done, she burst into the room where the sealing was made. She saw Naruto and the others who was there, but the Fourth was gone, she was to late. When she saw the baby, she just went berserk and tried to kill young Naruto. The documents says that she died in the Kyuubi's rampage. But the thruth is that she was forever exiled from the Fire Country. She was last sighed here, on this mountain."

"But that doesn't explain how the Fifth knows that and why need to take her back to Konoha?" She asked.

"First, I told the Hokage that when she asked me if I knew about the Fourth's sealing technique. Second, her greatest strenghts were sealing jutsus." He explained. When that was said, a glimpse of light caught their attention. They kept walking slowly when the saw an entrance to a cave. Without a moment to lose, they looked at each other, nodded, and entered the fire light cave.

--

Dusk was settling in when Hinata and Naruto were in front of the Hyuuga Estate.

"I hope Neji will be alright." Hinata said with a trembling voice.

Naruto smiled while caressing her cheeks, "Don't worry, it's Neji were talking about."

Hinata smiled with a small blush, "I know."

The moment was perfect, the moon reflected Hinata's face, making her more beautiful. They slowly move in for the move. Hinata was blushing heavily when their lips touch. A feeling she dreamed about for as long as she can remember. The kiss was long, very long. But was quickly interrupted by the sound of a snapping branch. The two suddenly letted go of each other and turned their attention in the direction of the sound.

"My, it's better in real life than in the book." Said Kakashi who was upside down on a tree branch, blushing and laughting.

Naruto's expression turned to an enraged one. With his fist in the air he screamed out at Kakashi, "YOU COULD'VE WAIT AFTER YOU KNOW!?"

Hinata grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see that she was smiling with a small blush on her face, "It doesn't m-matter Naruto-kun. It was fun today. See you tomorrow."

"Of course." He replied with a smile. Kissing her goodnight before leaving to go see Kakashi, "Is their a reason you're here so late."

"Come with me, I have something to give you." Said Kakashi.

--

Upon arriving in the cave, Sai and Ten-Ten realised it was a hermits house. There was a bed, several wooden furnitures and a fireplace that illuminated most of the room.

"Who are you?" A women's voice echoed throughout the room. A figure came out of the shadows. She wore a red trenchcoat with a white winter coat beneath. She had purple eyes and hair. She had a purple ribbon attached to her shoulder long ponytail.

"Are you Matsu?" Sai asked.

"Yes, but why are Anbu here?" She asked.

"We have orders to bring you back to Konoha for questioning." Explained Ten-Ten, "If you would please come with us quietly.

"No, I won't go back to that place. If I see Minato's son, I will be forced to kill him." Said Matsu.

Ten-Ten didn't understand, "Forced to kill him?"

"Yes, he dislike it when I get hurt, and that boy tooked my Minato away." She explained, holding her hand near her chest.

"Who?" Asked Ten-Ten.

"My demon." She anwsered.

"Enough, tell us about the Fourth's seal, what did it really do to him. It didn't kill him right." Sai ask with the same emotionless tone.

"Sai! We were not ordered to get information, we were ordered to bring her back." Ten-Ten said, disaproving Sai's question.

"I don't like using force on girls, so if we can get the information, it would save us trouble. She doesn't even want to come." He said. Ten-Ten then calmed down.

"The seal huh... guess it couln't hurt to tell you." She sat down before continuing. "Minato is not dead."

Those words made Ten-Ten's eyes widened, "What!?"

Matsu glared at Ten-Ten, "Don't interrupt me! Like I said, Minato is alive. The sealing jutsu uses the will and the strenght of the user to seal something into another being. Making the user fight agaisn't the beast in a a war that stops when the host dies. The reason that the fox didn't wake up after all those years is because Minato is keeping him at bay, day and night, without rest. It's not a sealing jutsu, it's a curse."

"So if the host destroys the beast in his inner sanctum, what would happen then." Sai asked, knowing that Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi anymore.

"The Kyuubi cannot be killed, it's a natural disaster, it always regenerates. But if the host truly defeats it, then the Kyuubi and Minato will be released." Explained the hermit.

"Then that means that Yondaime is free, Naruto defeated the Kyuubi." Sai said.

Matsu's eyes widened as she gots up, grabbing Sai by the shoulders, "You mean he's free, take me to him."

"Come with us and we will find him." Sai said, Matsu nodded in excitment and prepared her baggages.

--

Kakashi and Naruto were standing on the Fourth's eyelid on the Hokage Mountain.

"So, what's so special about this place." Naruto asked.

Kakashi tooked a small key like kunai from his pouch and stabbed the Fourth's iris, causing a door to appear in front of them.

Naruto was amazed at the discoverie. Kakashi entered and told Naruto to follow him, so he did. After hundred of steps on the descending stairway, they arrived in a well lit, circular room. A katana was planted on a pedestral.

"This is the katana of your father, the Elemental Flash." Explained Kakashi. He walked up to the altar and removed it from the stone, but there was only a handle, the guard was black and the rest yellow.

"But, it's only a handle?" Naruto said with dissapointment.

A sudden burst of light flashed to reveil lightning that had formed a blade, "You concentrate elemental chakra into it and it forms the blade. Depending on the amount of chakra you put in it, its sharpness and lenght will change. He never used it, he said he forged it so that when you were ready, he would give it to you." Kakashi said as he threw the now unreleased katana to Naruto.

"Cool, thanks Kakashi. I have some basic training with the Katana from my six year training, but I'm gonna train again tomorrow morning." Said an enthousiastic Naruto.

--

While exiting the hideout, Ten-Ten looked at Matsu, "You know, Konoha has changed since you've left. I'm sure you'll like it there."

Sai stopped in front of Ten-Ten, "Too bad that she won't go to Konoha."

Ten-Ten eyes widened as she felt Sai's kunai piercing her rib cage, forcing her to back away to the edge of the road.

"Sai...w-why.." She said, struggling not to fall.

"It's Danzo's will." As he spoke, he delivered a kick on her stomach, making her fall down the mountain. She was falling from high, hitting rocks and leaving trails of blood down with her. She fell for thirty seconds before hitting a soft snow spot on a rock. She quickly felt her life weakening, with memories of everyon passing in her mind, a falcon was pearched near her.

"Go...tell Jugo..." She said as she closed her eyes. Her body fell limp around the blood covered snow. She was able to mutter some final words..."I...sorry...Neji...couldn't...save...our...unborn...baby..."

--

Back in Konoha, three day has passed. Naruto was on his way to go see Hinata when he bumped into someone. He fell before the giant.

"I'm sorry...huh!? Naruto?" The giant said.

Naruto rubbed his butt to get the dirt off and stood up. He looked at the man, "You're...Jugo right?"

"Yes." The man said while giving him a hand shake, "The last time we saw each other was as enemies."

"You were the one with the two personality, are you feeling alright now?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, thanks to the Hokage, I'm fine." He said, "I'm sorry but I have things to do." He walked away waving goodbye.

Naruto did the same as he scratched his head, "What does he eat to be this tall?"

--

When Naruto entered the Hyuuga's Estate courtyard, he saw Shikamaru and Temari speaking with Hinata.

"Oh! I didn't know you were back." Naruto said a bit suprise.

"Actually we came to announce that me and Temari are engaged and we want you all to come to the ceremony." Shikamaru said with a small blush.

"Whaaaaa!?" Naruto yelled in shock. He then smiled with a thumb up, "Of course we will be there!"

"Its gonna be at the border village of Konoha and Suna in two days." Temari said.

"Alright!" Naruto said with a bright smile, "I'm happy for you two."

--

Tsunade heard the news from Naruto who was in her office with Kakashi. She didn't seem happy about the news, which made Naruto irritated.

"Aren't you happy for them Baa-chan." He said.

Tsunade didn't even twitched at the name, "Of course I'm happy for them, but somethings not right."

Naruto frowned, "What is it?"

Kakashi closed his book and explained, "It's been three days since Sai and Ten-Ten went to search for someone in the Rock country, at this point, everything is normal. But Anbu as the obligation to send a report by carrier bird each day. And we didn't had any so far so something happened out there."

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsunade gave him the ok to enter. Jugo entered with a falcon on his right shoulder.

He told them the message about Sai's betrayal and Ten-Ten's death, which shocked all of them.

-- 


	12. Matrimony on Winters Verge

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

--

In a darken place. Seven altars could be seen with multiple cloaked figures.

"So...in two days..."

"Yes sensei."

"Who's the nearest right now?"

"Ebinaba and Raidorou."

"Then inform them of the plan."

"Yes."

"So this pawn needs to die for your plans to work, right?"

"Yes, eight jinchuuriki pawns."

"Sadistic, but I like it. Just don't forget our deal"

"Of course not."

Another dark cloaked figure arrived.

"Senpai! Our spy reported that Naruto will be heading to Weka mountains to find clues on the whereabout of Danzo."

"Who's the closest?"

"Gasari was suppose to be near that area, but right now Ebinaba and Raidorou is the closest."

"Hmm? Tell them to intercept Naruto instead. Do not let them inside the Altar. I'll find someone to go get her instead."

"And Naruto?"

"Do not kill him or all shall fail."

"As you wish."

--

In the Hokage Office.

"So...Ten-Ten." Naruto said with a weeping voice. He slams his fist on the ground with rage, "How many more will die!?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, "Peace is something that needs sacrifice to keep it safe."

"Take a hold of yourself Naruto! You have a mission." Tsunade said.

"But, Shikamaru and Temari?" He said.

Tsunade closed her eyes,"I know, but we need to find what Danzo is planning."

Realising its important, Naruto regained his calm, "Alright, but Sai is going to pay when I find him."

"At this point, do what you will. You are to go with Kakashi and Jugo to find the place in Ten-Ten's message."

"Jugo!?" He said with reluctance.

"He proved his worth when Orochimaru's army invaded. If it wasn't for him, we would have much more deaths. Now go! He awaits at the gates."

Before the stepped out of the door, Tsunade said, "When Neji wakes up, don't tell him about what happened."

--

Sakura, Ino, Choji, Lee, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata prepared the ceremony at the border town, Karata Town. The townspeople helped them too.

Sakura, Choji and Kurenai prepared the fod for the banquet. Sakura was starting to get irritated because Naruto and Kakashi wasn't there yet.

"Where the hell are these two!?" She said.

"They said that they had something to take care off." Ino said nonchalantly "I'm sure they'll only arrive at the last minute."

--

The three was near the borders of the Rock country when nightfall came.

Kakashi stopped and walked in the forest, "We'll stop here for today, I'll go get some wood."

Jugo sat down while he was caressing the small bird on his finger. Silence was between them for they had nothing in commons and Naruto had a bad feeling about Jugo. Soon after, Kakashi arrived looking as if something happenned.

"Are you alright!?" Said Naruto.

"I'm okay, but I found a body on a pile of snow?" Said Kakashi knowing that it never snowed in this area.

"The bird says that two cloaked figures rushed passed here and this guy was in their way." Jugo explained as the bird flew off, "They passed here fifteen minutes ago, heading towards Weka Mountains."

Naruto frowned, "Then lets go there before them and ambush them."

The other two nodded and continued through the woods.

--

The next morning, peope started to gather for the marriage.

All of two's friends and family was there, except for the Hokage. She needed to stay incase of an attack.

Shikamaru, beside his best man Chouji, was dressed in a formal black kimono, his hair was untied, giving him a more responsable look. Everybody got up because the bride now entered. The ceremony took place in the town center. On the top of a building, a dark figure stood and watched the show.

Temari made her appearance and walked beside her bride's maids. Everyone was suprised at her feminine looks. She was radiant wearing a white kimono and her hair held back by wooden sticks. Upon arriving on the altars, he priest said his speech and now was the time of the vows.

Temari was the first, "Since the chuunin exams, your face just kept popping up in my head. I actually didn't like it. The fact to love someone from Konoha disgusted me. But when I got to see you more, I kinda liked it. My feelings have evolved to the point that I know I couldn't live without you. Right now I'm scared, but I know your with me to walk the rest of my life with you by my side, this is my dream now. And it has become reality."

Shikamaru smiled, "Well..I never thought of being able to live with someone. To troublesome. But when I was with you, I became scared. Scared that I would fall in love. When it happened, I didn't know what to do. When I saw how happy Asuma and Kurenai was, I wanted to feel that happiness myself. I was tired of being alone. After his death, you comforted me. You mended my broken heart. Now I know how he felt when he was with her. It pained me more now to know all that she lost. So I promise to die at the same day, same minute, same second as you so that you do not feel the pain."

Temari's eyes was filled with tears. Without waiting the final words of the priest, They kissed a long passionate one as the people stood up and cheered them on.

--

Naruto's group was on one of the Weka Mountains. The mountains was a series of nine mountains, eight formed a circle and the biggest was the ninth who was in the middle. The where at the third mountain.

"Kakashi. Do you think its weird that we didn't saw them yet?" Naruto asked as he continued throught the snow. Snow was falling slowly.

"I've been wondering the same thing. We would've saw some footprints on the snow...NARUTO WATCH OUT!!" Kakashi said as he rushed towards Naruto.

A stream of snow carried him the middle mountain. They where fairly close to each others, but too far to jump from one to the others. Because of the snow, Kakashi couldn't see Naruto. And worse, Jugo dissappeared. Snow began to concentrate on one position, creating a womens figure.

One the other side, Naruto wakes up, realising what happenned, "Kakashi!?" He screamed.

"Do you know that sometimes, you can hear animals cry from the mountains?" A voice said.

Naruto turned around to see a man standing before him. He had raven black long hair that came down to his waist. He had a crown like bone headband. He had a black and white vest with the kanji symbol "Illusion" on the back. Under the vest, he wore a black armor with a raven design. He wore the same raven like armor on his legs and feet. On his back, he had a large masamune from upper left to lower right, a katana on the opposite side and one on the back of his hip horizontaly. He also had a small dagger on the right of his waist and another katana on the left

Kakashi readied himself when the figure took shape. A young women with concentrated blue hair stood there. Her hair was short. She had a division in the middle, her left side hair continued down to her shoulders while her right side was cut near her eyes. She had sapphire blue eyes with eyeliner on her eye lid and red lipstick. She wore a demi kimono, it was cut in a V so that the shoulder and bra strings could be seen.  
And a downward V so that her midriff would show. She had a belt covered with sapphire. And the lower part was like a tight kimono with an avalanche design.

--

The party began with a massive firework.

"So, what are your plans now?" Sakura asked Temari.

"Well, we didn't really thought about it actually." She answered.

Everyone was having fun, talking about old missions and more personal stuff. With all that noise, no one saw the out of place figure coming their way.

Kurenai was talking with the groom with her child beside her, Asuma.

"I'm glad you found someone Shikamaru, Asuma waited a long time for it you know. He said he wanted to tease you to the breaking point."

Shikamaru wore a light smile, "Yeah... That sounds like it."

Kurenai looked to see if Asuma was fine. He was talking with a strange old man. She quickly felt a chill as if something was about to happen. She also felt that chakra around her was unusual...a genjutsu!

She began to run towards her child, Shikamaru followed her because he too felt the disturbance. Upon arriving, they froze in fear when they saw the evil face of the man slowly fading away to reveal the user of the genjutsu, Orochimaru. Beside him was Ayoma, holding the sword to the young boys neck.

"Seems Ayoma's illusions wasn't enough." Orochimaru said with an evil grin.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Shikamaru said with rage.

"Hehehe... we came to congratulate you. We're old friends right!" The snake responded in a glance.

Kurenai realised that no one seems to see neither them or Orochimaru. "What sort of gengutsu is this?"

Ayoma closed his eyes, "This is the ultimate hiding genjutsu, "(The Shades of The Eclipse.)"

Kurenai's eyes widened as she heard the name, "The gengutsu of the north path!"

--

"Tsuihousha!" Naruto muttered with anger on his face.

"I do not want to fight you, leave and sacrifice will be avoided." The black cladded samurai said with a monotone tone.

"Not a chance in hell! We finaly have a chance to get rid of one more of your damn organisation!" Naruto screamed as he unsheaths his katana. He knew he didn't practice enough to use it to its maximum, but he knew that he had enough experience with swordsplay. A blade of wind was formed as he concentrated wind chakra into it.

"Reckless." The man said. He unsheaths his long masamune, "Then I have to force you to leave."

He and Naruto charged each other with great velocity.

--

"Another member." Kakashi said as he prepared to fight.

The women only smiled, "The son of the white fang. Never would I have thought of seeing you here."

Kakashi frowned when he heard his fathers nickname, "You knew him?"

She bursted out in laughter. When she regained her senses, she glared at him, "I know him more than you think." She said as dissappear into snow flakes.

--

"The gengutsu of the north path?" Shikamaru asked.

Kurenai clenched her fist, "The first genjutsu to have existed, created by the Sage of The Six Path."

Shikamaru heard the myths, but never took much interest in them, "Isn't it only a myth?"

Kurenai glanced at Shikamaru, "No, it's real. But I don't know how he learned that, only the Sage knew."

"Enough chatter! If you want the boy, give yourself to us." Ordered Orochimaru while pointing at Kurenai.

She didn't understand why, but the life of her son was more important.

"Please take care of Asuma for me..." She said at Shikamaru while tears started to flow. She began to walk. Shikamaru knew that she wouldn't listen to him, so he only looked ate the ground.

Vines suddenly tried to entice Ayoma, making him lose control over the genjutsu. With a quick move, Orochimaru grabbed Kurenai , "Take care of them while I take her to the keep." He said as he dissappeared.

Yamato appeared near Shikamaru, "Looks like it was a good thing that I arrived late."

Shikamaru had a look of relief on his face, "Where's Naruto and Kakashi?"

"On a mission, but now we got to fight, he will soon break free."

As Yamato stated, Ayoma broke free from the vine cage, reading his sword, "You will fall."

As he charged, the others saw Ayoma charging at Yamato, with Asuma now in a safe place, he could go all out.

-- 


	13. Snow and Illusions

Disclamer :I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I am Mahinaha Raidorou!" He yell as he charged Naruto, the latter doing the same.

Naruto's katana howl as the wind formed the blade. Both of them was caught in an epic battle over supremacy. With no openings being made, Naruto tried confusing him with his after-images. As he makes four after-images, he appeared behind Raidorou, thrusting the tip of his blade into his spine. Naruto's eyes widened as a small void appeared before the blade could touch Raidorou. It closed on the blade, causing it to revert back to the bladeless form.

"Wha!?" He said as Raidorou turns his head towards him, his face was emotionless, he then reappeared a couple of feet in front of the blonde shinobi.

"I don't know what happened, but this will have to work!" Naruto said as he started to concentrate chakra on his hand, "Seijin Fuuton Rasengan (Sage's Wind Rasengan)." A regular size Rasengan formed in his hand. "It's been a while since I used Sage jutsu, guess this is as good as ever to use this!" He threw the Rasengan, which changed from blue to green and grew in size tenfold. Raidorou didn't even move as a void the size of the Rasengan opened and devoured the jutsu. Naruto frown as he tried to think of something.

'Close and ranged attacks doesn't work. Can he control the fabrics of space?' Thought Naruto.

"Can you be the one who leads me to my salvation?" Raidorou asked.

"Your salvation?" He muttered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Raidorou's eyes change shape, it had the form of yellow clocks.

"This is the Tokigan, a cursed kekkei genkai." He explained.

"A fourth eye kekkai genkai!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, hidden in histories darkest pages, the first mutation of the Rin'negan. We were the first clan to hold eye powers before the Sage. But one of my ancestor had two child with a normal woman." He explained as he walked towards Naruto. He sheaths his masamune and unsheathed his two katanas.

"The result was the birth of the Sharingan and Byakugan!" He yelled with anger as he entered a void that appeared behind him. A small void opened near Naruto's right foot and a katana came up and cutted him lightly on his ankle. Naruto jumped away as a small grunt of pain was heard, small drops of blood was escaping his ankle. Soon after, more voids opened and katanas came from every direction. Naruto infused his katana with wind chakra to reform the blade. He sucessfuly blocked all of the slashes. Raidorou appeared in front of him after exiting a void.

"The two sons had an hybrid version of the Tokigan. One had the Sharingan, the other the Byakugan. Still young, their powers almost annihilated my clan. Only my ancestor remained."

Naruto was amazed when he heard his story, but knew that he was with Tsuihousha. So he must be defeated. 'It's to risky to use the prayer of the dead right now... I got it. This must work!' He thought.

Raidorou continued his story, "My ancestors decide to leave this world and hide beneath the ground, living as hermits. Generations later I was born, outcast from the world when my parents died. I want to see my end. I want my curse to end. For this I will push you to your limits, even if I have to kill all your loved ones."

Naruto smirked, "Well I hope you can spawn those void fast, cause if you want salvation, it'll come faster than you think.!" As his sentence ended, one Rasengan formed in each hands.

He screamed, "Oku Rasengan (Hundred Million Rasengan)." He then unleashed a barrage of Rasengans. His motions were so quick that only a blur could be seen. In a fragment of second, he fired over a hundred Rasengans, in a second, five hundred, in a second and a half, a thousands and so on. Raidorou didn't seem fazed by the attack, not moving as the voids did all the job.

Naruto just couldn't believe it. He breathed heavely due to the large amount of chakra used, "You say you want to die, but you know, you're not helping damnit!"

"The Tokigan's ability cannot be stopped, it protects me against my will. It will not let me die." He explained.

"Then why did you join Tsuihousha?" Naruto asked.

"I have the two tailed cat inside me, they said that I could meet powerful persons and maybe die if I help them." He explained. Suddenly he lets out a scream of pain as he hold his eyes.

"TAKING...CON..TROL...!!" He screamed. He then looked at Naruto with an evil smile, "The feeling of battle, quite arousing don't you think!"

"D-Did the Tokigan posessed him!?" Naruto muttered with a frown.

"You're sharp! I don't like this world very much. Mine is best HAHAHAHA..." , "Tokigan: Katachi Izukuni (Eye of Time: False Reality.)" A void engulfed Raidorou along with its surrounding and it quickly grew and caught Naruto off guard. Plunging him into Raidorou's created world.

* * *

"I am Yumi Ebinaba!" She yelled as she charged Kakashi, dissipating into thounsands of snowflakes, camoufeling herself with the falling snow. Kakashi couldn't tell where she was until he felt his body being shredded. Blood came out from every cut on his body, screaming in pain.

"You screamed just like your father before he died." She said as she laught.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "What do you mean!?"

"I was hire by Konoha to assassinate him after he failed his last mission, he did not commit suicide, I killed him!" She explained.

Kakashi was thrown into a stream of confusion and anger, "Konoha..." He revealed his Mangekyou and tried to send her to another dimension by creating multiple wormholes. But she easily evaded because she was transformed into snowflakes.

"Setsu Shuriken (Snow Shuriken.)" A Shuriken formed like a snowflake appeared, but before it could be launch, he destroyed it with the Mangekyou. For the first time, Kakashi was overangered, only thinking for revenge. Not only against Ebinaba, but Konoha too.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the direction of Naruto's battle. A huge void devoured Kakashi and Ebinaba.

The world was now distorted. A dark purple sky overshadowed them, The mountains was full of blood and the snow was black. Ebinaba was still in her snowflake form, but she could easily be seen, her snowflakes were still white. It gave an opening to Kakashi. Ebinaba returned to her normal self because she knew she was at a dissavantage.

"Why the fuck did he do that!? Damnit Raidorou, you lost control again!" She yelled. In that moment of distraction, Kakashi strucked her with a Raikiri on her stomach.

"You will die if I release the charge, so give me answers!?" Yelled Kakashi in anger.

"Bastard!" She muttered, knowing that she had been defeated.

"Who issued the command from Konoha to assassinate my father!?" Screamed Kakashi.

"Go to hell!" She said. Her assassin's ego wouln't made her talk. That was her final words as Kakashi released the elecrical charge of his jutsu, killing her on the spot. He soon heard Naruto yelling his name.

He turned around to see Naruto running towards him. He saw Raidorou finishing his hand seal, "Fukensen no Jutsu: Kusari Yaburu no Funkei (Morbid Technique: Ripping Chains of Decapitation" Four chains came out from the snow, one piercing his right shoulder, the other his left and the other two pierced both his legs. He sreamed in pain as he felt the chains locked beneath his skin. He now had his four punctered limbs strecthed out, the chains continuing to slowly go away. He felt immesurable pain as he was about to get desmembered.

"Your friend has five minutes before becoming a five-part corpse." Said Raidorou while still wearing his new sadistic evil smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Screamed Naruto.

"J-Just...kill...h-him.." Said Kakashi before screaming again from the pain.

Naruto frown with rage when he realised he was powerless.

"Come, show me the remaining powers of the Kyuubi!" He yelled, "Let me feel the sensation of a life and death battle once more HAHAHAHAHA!!" He yelled, this time with his arms in the air.

"No, I still have a trump card!" He clenched his sword and concentrated his wind chakra onto it, reshaping the same blade as before. He threw a kunai at Raidorou's feets and teleported near it. Raidorou was suprise to see the speed of this ability, but it didn't worry him. Naruto thrusted his katana at him,only to have a void opening and blocking the attack.

"Time to show you another ability." Raidorou said.

A void opened behind Naruto and the part of the blade that was absorbed came out and headed toward the back of his neck. Naruto only smiled, before the blade touched him, he concentrated more wind chakra. The blade grew longer and twisted upwards only to come down to finaly pierce Raidorou's right shoulder. The latter letted out a scream of pain.

"Guess you can only create voids when you're aware." Said Naruo as he taunted Raidorou.

Raidorou was astonished. It was the first time he experienced pain, yet he stated to laugh.

"You are the first person to actually hurt me." He said while laughing, "But you wasted fourty five seconds, can you do it again before your friend dies."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised that he wouldn't be able to hit him again with the same technique for he was now aware of his tactic. He saw Kakashi who was still screaming in pain.

"You want me to go all out, then lets get this over with." He yelled as crimson chakra surrounded him and the nine tails formed at the same time. He was the same as he was when he Kyuubi took control of him back when he killed Iruka.

"What an amazing chakra, this will be interesting!" Said Raidorou, "But you will see that in my world, my powers are unlimited. He formed a hand seal, "Tokigan: Maihon Kasuru (Eye of Time: True Illusionary Transformation.) Soon after finishing his sentence, a dark chakra explosion engulfed Raidorou. When the dusk settled, Raidorou's new form was revealed. His trenchcoat was gone and a dark purple chakra surrounded him. His face was grey with tribals covering his face. He had ten swords forming a circle behind him.

"The true powers of the Tokigan is now unleashed, not only can I control space, but time as well." He said with a demonic voice. The chains that was holding Kakashi released their grip as he fell down, still conscious.

"Be car..ful Naru..to..." He said.

--


	14. Converging Illusions, Vestiged Unreality

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Kakashi was barely holding his stance as he was now on one knee. Even thought Naruto and Raidorou prepared to fight, his mind was elsewhere. Ebinaba's revelation strucked deep into Kakashi's heart.

--FLASHBACK--

The day after the Kyuubi's attack.

Kakashi was standing near the Memorial Monument with Rin by his side.

"Where are you sensei?" Rin said.

"He's still alive somewhere, I'm sure." Kakashi said as he tried to comfort her.

He embraced her in his arms as she cried.

Month's later.

Kakashi and Rin were standing in front of the Third.

"Why did you call us Hokage-sama?" Rin asked.

"It's about Minato." He said.

The two shinobie's eyes widened as he said his name.

"As you know, he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into his son." He explained. They only nodded in agreement.

"Strangely, reports said that he been sighted in the south." Said Sarutobi.

The two were at a loss of words.

"I will assign you a S-rank mission to investagate."

* * *

Naruto charged Raidorou with dazzling speed, but they were equal in speed. Naruto parried Raidorou's katana with his arms, the red chakra giving him extra protection. The battle now took place in the sky.  
Raidorou's swords that was in circle behind him flew directly towards Naruto, nut he was able to counter using his nine tails.

"This feeling, I'm enjoying it to the maximum!" Yelled Raidorou.

Naruto grabbed Raidorou with his tails and landed several combos with his hands and feets. One of the sword flew at Naruto's chest, passing through. Fortunatly, Naruto still had the fox's regenarating ability.  
From his mouth, he formed a red chakra ball and unleashed it in the form of a beam.

"I can speed up or slow down time you know." Said Raidorou, who appeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to block the oncoming katana slashes.

* * *

Rin and Kakashi was in the forest that Minato was last sighted.

"Let's search the area." Kakashi said.

"I knew you'd come." A familiar voice said.

They turned around to see Minato standing there. They looked in awe as they didn't understand why he was there.

"S-Sensei!?" Rin said as she started to cry from joy. She ran toward him, but passed through him and fell to the ground.

"I'm not really here, but I'm not dead." He explained.

"But where are you?" Asked Kakashi.

"My time is short so I can't awnser your question right now. I need you two." He said.

Rin stood up, " Need us for what?"

"Konoha is in danger, you two are the only ones I thrust." He said.

Suddenly, about twenty ANBU appeared from the woods. Without a word, they charged The Fourth with their sword.

* * *

Naruto threw a number of Rasengan before charging again. Raidorou was slowly losing. He opened a void and the ten sword flew into it. Countless voids opened and surrounded Naruto. The blades came out rapidly and entered another void, repeating the same pattern over and over. Naruto was bracing himself before creating a red chakra explosion that completly destroyed the swords and the wormholes.

"Are you out of tricks Raidorou?" Naruto said with a mocking voice.

Raidorou only smiled as he created multiple shadow clones.

* * *

Minato quickly dissapeared, taking Rin with him. Kakashi yelled at the Anbu for an explanation, but they didn't respond. He turned behind to see Danzo and a young Sai.

"Root!?" Kakashi said with eyes wide open in surprise.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow you will wake up not remembering what happened today and your girl will be known as dead from a Mercenary band." He said.

He then formed a hand seal, "Dei Hitotsu Kokorooboe Keshigomu (One Day Memory Eraser.)" After this, Kakashi's mind went black.

* * *

Present.

Kakashi was confused, 'So Danzo sealed my memory of that day. I always found it weird that Rin would die from a mercenary attack. But that means that Rin and Sensei might still be alive.' He thought.

In the sky the battle raged on. Naruto was clearly getting the upper hand. But Raidorou enjoyed his battle.

"Hahahaha! I was ordered to let you live, but I don't give a fuck right now, I feel alive!!" He said as he formed a hand seal,"Tokigan: Ridareikuto no Iwaku Jutsu ( Eye of Time: Redirection of Past Technique"  
Nothing happened.

"You remember the Rasengans you threw at me? Well, I stored it in a parrallel dimension. It took all the place...so I'll give it back Hahahahahaha!!" Said Raidorou with a burst of sadistic laughter. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a void triple he size of the moon in the sky above him, he knew what was coming, all the concetrated chakra he used for his hundred million Rasengan will come, crushing him even if he was in the Fox form. He needed to think of something. A gigantic beam of blue chakra rushed down towards him from the void. He returned to his human form. Raidorou was puzzled because he didn't know why.  
Naruto then threw a wierd looking kunai at Raidorou, suprising him. What suprised him more is that it wasn't directed at him, it passed a couple of inch from him. He then widened his eyes as he saw Naruto smirk. Without realising it, Naruto was behind him, the same place the kunai was a fraction of second before, with the Seijin Fuuton Rasengan (Sage's Wind Rasengan). He hitted him with the jutsu, launching Raidorou to where Naruto was, underneath his own jutsu.

Raidorou letted out a scream as he tried to escape, but Naruto timed the exact moment the jutsu would him before doing his move. The beam exploded into a bright blue explosion, which engulfed Naruto and Kakashi. All went black.

* * *

Kakashi woke up on the side of a road. Only mountains could be seen along the road. People were walking on the road. A voice startled Kakashi.

"You are in the Hotoke Oudan (Crossing of The Dead)." The voice said.

Kakashi turned to his side as he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was none other than Sakumo Hatake, his father.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eye, "A-Am I dead!?"

"Yes, you are, but it's not your time yet. I was sent to guide you back to the world of the living." Said Sakumo. He was still wearing his white fang uniform. "You've grown son."

Kakashi's started to show the signs of tear, "Father!"

"I always knew you'd surpass me one day, I always wanted to tell you how proud I was to have you as my son." He said with a gentle voice.

Kakashi shed a couple of tears, "I'm sorry to have hated you after you died, if only I knew the thruth of your assassination."

"I do not blame you, it was Konoha." He said

"Who ordered this?" Asked Kakashi.

"The assassin said it was the Elders, Danzo...and the Third." Sakumo explained.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, the Third was for the assassination.

"It is true that I fell into depression after the mission, but the reason they wanted me dead was because they feared me, I was unstabbled. The Third's decision took a long time, but in the end he decide it could become dangerous for Konoha if I went berserk, so he gave the okay for the assassination." Explained Sakumo. "But right now, you must know all the truth. Being dead, I know everything that happened, from the moment I died, to now."

* * *

Kakashi woke up in the same place he was before the explosion, his wounds all healed and Raidorou's world dissapeared along with him. He found Naruto several feets back, covered in blood. He summoned Pakkun to go to Konoha and request help. Soon after, he started a fire after he gathered wood from the forest nearbie. He had put Naruto in a small cave he found to protect him before leaving. Kakashi knew all, Madara's plan, the founders of Akatsuki, everything.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I won't return to Konoha, not after all the destruction they caused. Beside, this is my fight, not Konoha's." He said before walking towards the direction of the Rock country.

In the Sand Country.

Orochimaru, carrying Kurenai, stopped before two Tsuihousha figures.

"So you brought the Sixth Descendant." One of the figure said.

In the Kazekage Room.

Gaara saw what happened because he used his Third Eye Jutsu. His eyes was the same as it was back when he fought Naruto.

"The final act will begin." He said.

--


	15. Three Descendants, Dead Arrival

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yamato, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata and Kiba prepared to fight Ayoma as the others escorted the civilians to safety.

"Remember, we have to beat him before he absorbs all of our chakra. As I calculated from our last encounter, every minute he absorbs five percent of everyones chakra from a large radius." Explained Shikamaru. The others nodded.

"I-I'm sorry it had t-to happen t-that way S-Shikamaru." Hinata said.

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks, but it's not your fault, it's Orochimaru's." Shikamari said to Hinata.

"Five agains't one, kinda disgraceful. But it doesn't matter." Said Ayoma with his usual cold and emotionless tone.

"Now!" Yelled Yamato. "Kage Repurika Haretsu (Shadow Replica Explosion)" Shikamaru said after finishing his hand seal. Two shadowry figures ressambling Shikamaru, except they were filled with explosive tags, sprung from his shadow and rushed Ayoma. He simply planted his sword on the ground and a blue aura quickly surrounded him. He closed his eyes as he said, "Tawabouga (Tower Trance.)" His eyes stayed closed as he said another phrase, "Tawabouga: Manako Awasekagami (Tower Trance: Eye of Opposing Mirrors.)" A large mirror with an evil looking slit eye appeared behind Ayoma. Before the replicas could reach Ayoma, they exploded.

"What!?" Said Shikamaru in confusion.

Yamato stepped in front and performed a hand seal, "Mokuton: Karamu Tsukene no Ki Seken (Wood Release: Entangling Roots of The Worlds Tree.)" Several roots came up to grab Ayoma, but when it came near, it burned away.

Yamato frowned, "That jutsu protects him from ninjutsu!"

Shino walked to the side of Yamato, "Let me try, maybe kekkai genkai will work." Thousands of beetles came out from his coat to form a ball, "Kisei Bagu: Konchuu Yoarashi Ame (Parasite Bugs: Bug Storm Rain)" The bugs charged Ayoma like an arrow barrage, but before they could reach him, a strange mist form in front of them. When they entered the mist they quickly died and vanished.

"So even kekkei genkais can't hurt him!?" Said Yamato.

"It seems that he uses the opposite elements agains't our releases and improvises with the kekkei genkei. It even counters my Byakugan by making the chakra in him berserk so I can't see his points." Hinata said with a frown.

"Then only Taijutsu will work!" Yelled Kiba as he charged with Akamaru, "Getsuga (Moon Fang)." He spinned along with Akamaru and formed one Getsuga.

"Kiba you fool!" Yelled Shikamaru

Kiba suddenly stopped just as spears came up from ground inches away from Kiba. He then made his way back to the ohers.

"Why is Kiba so reckless?" Said Kiba.

The others looked at him with confusion until he said, "Damn it Ino! Get out of my head." They turned behind to see Ino awaking from he mind control jutsu, which she could now lock on someone, making it more accurate.

"Well excuse me for saving your ass!" She said with annoyance. Kiba only turned away in anger. Soon after, Lee, Temari, Sakura and Choji arrived saying that everyone is safe.

"We're not out of this fight yet guys!" Lee said as he pointed Ayoma. The group all turned around to witness Ayoma's technique. Part of his aura went to his right and another to his left, creating two other figures.

"It's been awhile since we divide." One of them said. His hair was dark green and the dreads were dark yellow. The dread's lenght was to his waist. His eyes were also dark green. He also had a spiky pinch on his chin. He had a dark green long scarf and a dark green, sleeveless shirt. He wore a black kimono pant with a dark yellow sash.

"I am Tenson Sanban (Third Descendant of The God)" He said.

The other looked the same as the others, except he was more beefed up. The only difference is that all that was dark green was black instead and the dark yellow was blue.

He slammed his fists, "I am his twin, Tenson Yottsu (Fourth Descendant of The God.)"

"What the hell!?" Kiba yelled.

Sanban looked at Kiba and smirked, "You're that brat from the forest."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realised, "The Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user from Tsuihousha!?"

Shikamaru remarked something, "Wait, that means that Orochimaru is a member of Tsuihousha!"

Yamato frowned, "Not exactly, I don't see him taking orders by somebody else."

Yottsu didn't gave them time to rest as he charged at the group. He charged a punch in Shikamaru's face, but was intercepted by Lee's kick. They stepped back and went for a round of punch and block. Yottsu's speed was tremendous, Lee couldn't keep up and got hit on the chin by Yottsu's kick. Sanban formed a hand seal, "Hyoton: Burizado (Ice Release: Blizzard.)" A small blizzard came out from his finger, but Yamato was prepared, "Mokuton: Sousei Hayashi Shouheki (Wood Release: Dense Growth Forest Enclosing Wall.)" A wooden dome formed around the ninjas, protecting them from the blizzard.

"S-Somethings weird with Y-Yottsu, he pours chakra on the gound with is feets, but the chakra remains there?" Hinata said while she had activated her Byakugan, "Wait! One of the prints is growing behind Yamato!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realised how he caught him offguard in the forest, "WATCH OUT YAMATO, BENEATH YOU!!"

Yottsu appeared from the ground and gave Yamato a strong jab on the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. The wall crumbled as Yamato hitted the ground. Lee jumped in the air to do his Dynamic Entry,  
but Yottsu dissappeared.

"No use, it's a chakra image. He stamps his chakra signatures into something, the ground for example, then I guess he can activate them to take his form and attack only one time." Explained Shikamaru.

"That's what he did when he kicked you back then!" Said Kiba.

Yottsu appeared behind Ino and punched her hard on the spine, making her fall several feets away, unconscious. The party was feeling Ayoma's chakra draining ability. That was why they couldn't keep up with their enemies.

"Give me a second." Shikamaru said as he sat kneeled down, with his fingers forming a triangle, to concentrate on his next move.

Sanban summoned three shadow clones and the four formed four different hand seal, "Koton: Kuroi Murakumo Sabireru Ryuuseiu (Fire Release: Black Cloud Mass Falling Meteor Shower.)", "Suiton: Usui Uwakawa (Water Release: Watery Surface.)" , "Futon: Tatsumaki Tsukurike (Wind Release: Tornado Maker)" , "Doton: Doro Keshiki (Mud Landscape)"

A mass of huge black clouds appeared and a large flaming meteor slowly descended from the sky. Water appeared from the ground and rised near the ankles. The ground turned to mud and trapped the party in the mud. A tornado quickly formed, trapping the meteor and the water into its core. The Meteor began to break into smaller burning rocks. The great tornado slowly made it's way to the group.

"SHIKAMARU! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" Screamed Temari.

Shikamaru stood up in a flash, "Okay, I had to improvised after the jutsu, but this should work!"

* * *

Naruto woke up seeing blurry. When he regained his sight, he saw Ton-Ton's tongue. He screamed and punched the pig, which flew several feets, hitting the cave's wall. He grabbed him side from the pain he felt.

"HEY! You could've killed him with that punch!" Said a female voice.

The voice startled him as he turned to see who it was. Shizune was near Ton-Ton, rubbing his head.

"S-Shizune!? What are you doing here?" Said the confused ninja.

Shizune stood up, "Pakkun came to request help, he told us what happened. If we would had come thirty minutes after, you would be dead by now!"

"Now I remember, Raidorou." He said with a grin.

"I would've taken you back, but your body was too badly messed up. I didn't want to take the chance." She explained as she takes the pig in her arms.

Naruto stood up, barely feeling his legs, he was in deep pain. Almost all his bones was fractured. He losed balance as he tried to walk, but he stabilize once he used the wall as a supporter. When he putted his hand on he rocky wall, he fell a small thud. A secret door opened behind him, leading to a descending staircase.

"Where's Kakashi and Jugo?" Naruto asked Shizune.

She could only look at the ground with sadness, "For Jugo, I don't know. But Pakkun said that Kakashi's gone for unknown reasons. He said that he cuts his ties with Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened, "No...that's a lie!" He yelled. He tried to move, but he just felled face first to the ground. Kakashi was now a missing-nin. He knew that Kakashi must of had a good reason for his action, but Naruto couldn't understand why. A man who loved and protected Konoha with his love and his life, only to betray it in the end. Something was wrong and Naruto will find why.

"He must have his reasons, let's leave him for awhile until he comes back to his senses. If he takes too long, I'm gonna go fetch him back." He said with a small smile.

Shizune smiled, she was happy to see how much Naruto matured, but still had his innocence.

"I'll go and investigate what's at the end of those stairs, you stay here." Ordered Shizune.

Naruto smirked as he turned to lie on his back, "First, it's too dangerous to go alone. Second, where the hell do you think I can go like this!"

Shizune started to laugh, making Naruto laugh as well. Even though he didn't show it. He was really concerned about Kakashi and had a bad feeling about his dissappearance. Shizune helped Naruto to get up and helped him to descend the staircase.

* * *

With the extreme heat of the meteor, the water started to heat up dramatica ly. The party's ankles started to burn, "Now!" Yelled Shikamaru.

Choji's arm grew large and grabbed the unconsious Yamato and Ino, in case they drowned. Shino's bugs were distracting Yottsu.

"Temari! You know what to do!" Yelled yet again Shikamaru.

Temari, still in her brides uniform, swong her fang the hardest and fastest she could. The wind from her fan made a tremendous amount of water fly into the tornado.

"Okay, there is enough water in it, Hinata, it's your turn."Said Shikamaru as he pointed the tornado. Hinata nodded, "Suiton: Chitai Hyouketsu Ondo (Water Release: Zone of Freezing Temperature.)" With the amount of water that Temari threw in the tornado, Hinata's jutsu began to froze the tornado.

"Choji, NOW!" Screamed Shikamaru.

Choji began to grow as large as the tornado. He putted Yamato and Ino on his headband, and grabbed the frozen tornado with is two hands. He used all his strenght to break the foundation, using the frozen tornado like a wooden branch.

"Everyone, prepare yourself!" Ordered Shikamaru.

Choji lifted the weapon and descended to where Sanban was standing. Sanban's eyes widened as he and his shadow clones jumped high in the air in different directions to avoid the tornado. A part of the weapon had burned because it was in the range of Ayoma's jutsu. Shikamaru knew that Sanban was protected by Ayoma's jutsu, that is why he needed to get him away somehow. He also knew that with a giant frozen tornado coming to crush you, even Sanban would have ducked because of reflexes and fear, even though he was fully protected in Ayoma's jutsu. It was just normal human reflexes and Shikamaru used it as an advantage.

When the tornado shattered, it caused a huge explosion of diamond dust, blocking the sight of Sanban. Sanban eyes widened as he saw what was coming, but it was to late. Lee came from nowhere to deliver a kick on of the shadow clones, making it dissappeared in a puff of smoke. One of the clones was hit by Kiba's Getsuuga and the other by Sakura's punch. The real Sanban was higher up in the air than his clones.

He grined with anger at Shikamaru, "Using the dust to block my sight and using it to attack unseen, you bastard."

Shikamaru only smirked and gave him a sign to look up over him. Sanban looked up and his eyes widened, around twenty explosive tags balloon exploded. Sanban's body felled from the sky to the ground.

"And with all that, you didn't see Shino's bug putting the balloons there." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

Yottsu didn't see what happened as bugs was blocking his sight, he heard Sakura screaming something, "Hyaku Nendo Koma (Hundred Year Coma.)" He never saw Sakura,who came up from behind, she unleashed a powerful chakra filled punch in a downward movement on Yottsu's head. It sended him beneath the ground, nearly down to the core of the planet.

"We still have Ayoma to deal with." Said Yamato as he and Ino woke up. Choji was back to his normal size.

* * *

Naruto and Shizune's eyes widened as they saw what was at the end of the staircase. It was an altar with a strange symbol in the middle. Six lines from the middle symbol to six smaller ones, all with different kanji symbol, "North" "South" "East" West" "Forest" "Desert". But the more disturbing thing was that nine animal carcass were chained up around the room, attached to the wall.

"What the hell is this place!?" Said Shizune in disgust.

Naruto remembered when he first encountered Raidorou, he said that sometimes, animal screams could be heard in those montains, was that what he meant.

"Lets go back to report." Said Shizune.

"Yeah" Said Naruto. Shizune carried Naruto to the entrance and they were off to Konoha.

* * *

"How the hell can we pass his defense!?" Said Sakura who started to become restless.

Sanban's body began to turn into the same colored aura and merged back into Ayoma. The same aura came out from the hole Sakura made and made its way back to Ayoma. Ayoma's eyes slowly opened.  
The group felt fear when hey gazed into his eyes, for he had the Rin'negan, still having his evil aura.

"With three descendent inside me, I can finaly see with those eyes."

"Three? Only two came out?" Said Kiba.

"The First descendant has a weak body, so I must protect him with my life. My real name is Kouken Kami (God's Guardian)." Explained Ayoma.

"Damn, we can't win this fight, we have sixty five percent of our chakra that's gone plus the chakra we used in the last fight." Said Shikamaru in despair.

Kami slowly took his hand away from his sword, which was still planted on the ground and slowly walked towards the party, "Kamibouga (God's Stance)" As he said those words, a huge wave of power came out from his body, making everybody fall down. Due to his great chakra, all the others couldn't get up, the chakra was heavy on them.

"This time, his powers outwitted my strategies." Said Shikamaru as he used is all to crawl near Temari, "I'm sorry that everything had to turn this way." He said with tears coming from his eyes.

Temari smiled, "It's not your fault, we are shinobies, born to fight everyday. I'm happy though, because now we will die as a married couple."

"NO! I refuse to go down without a fight!" Lee yelled as he removed his weights, he successfully ftood up, but it was hard to stay up.

"This is supposed to be the day that you shall remember all your life, we can't let those memories be wasted away." Said Sakura as she also stood up.

"So you still have some spirit inside you." Said the emotionless Kami.

Lee screamed as he unlocked the five first chakra gates. His veins on his forehead was showing and his skin turned red. He looked the same as when he fought Gaara. Sakura was surrounded by light blue chakra and her hair was now upward like Lee.

At the same time, they screamed, "We won't let our friends be slaughtered ANYMORE!!"

* * *

Shizune and Naruto was almost at the foot of the mountains, when Naruto saw someone.

"Shizune! There's someone over there, near the rocks!" Said Naruto.

Shizune looked in the direction that Naruto was pointing, she saw someone lying on the ground. They rushed to help the person, but what they saw made Shizune stop and she froze. Soon after she tooked Naruto of her back and threw up. Naruto was starting to cry.

"Why?" He said with a trembling voice. Red chakra was building around him, "SAI YOU BASTARD!!" He yelled.

The dead body was Ten-Ten's. Her skin was frozen and part of her face were eaten. Blood was everywhere, one of her leg was half eaten and her right arm was ripped to shred. Surely the animals in the region did this, but it was still Sai's fault.

"Lets bury her body, then we can go home." Said Naruto with a deep sadness.

* * *

They charged Kami with blinding speed. His arms grew longer like ropes and punched the two in the face. The continued their charge as soon as the attack landed. Bugs, exactly like Shino's formed an arrow and went towards Sakura. Then his shadow extented in the direction of Lee. Sakura simply punched the bugs, killing them, and Lee punched the ground, destroing the ground beneath Kami's feet. He jumped in the air. The other two followed him. He was quicker and stronger than the two combined. With a series of combo, they were thrown into the ground, transforming back to normal.

"So...When he absorbs chakra, he gains their kekkei genkai too." Shikamaru said as he tried to think of something, but to no avails.

A burst of white chakra startled the group as they saw where it was coming from, Hinata was flashing white, her hair was silver just like Neji when he transformed.

"N-N-No more...no m-m-m-ore...NO MORE FIGHTING!!" She yelled as she sended a small white chakra orb directly into Kami's chest.

"What!?" He said as he felt his chakra points being destroyed one by one. If he couldn't absorb chakra, that attack would've killed him, but because of his ability, he was still alive, but weaker.

"That's why Danzo wanted you so bad, Hyuuga princess." He said as he opened his palm, "Kamibouga: Hizamazuku Sakini Kami (God's Stance: Kneel Before God.)" He teleported behind Hinata and touched the back of her head with his open palm. Hinata screamed as she felt limp and fell to the ground. He had intercepted the brains signals to the other body part, making her only able to see what was happening.

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard!" Yelled Kiba in anger as he tried to get up.

"She'll live, but she will die soon as the rest of you." Said Kami who raised his hand, "Kamibouga: Gekiha Hitoshirenu Hando no Kami Jajjimento (God's Stance: Crushing Unseen Hand of God's Judgement)  
Everyone felt an invisible hand slowly pushing down on them. If it continued, they would soon be crushed.

When all seemed lost, they felt the hand being removed. They looked Kami and saw that the arm he had lifted up in the air, was cut and fell to the ground. Without any signs of pain and emotions, he turned around to see the Shinpi Ninja.

"This will prove to be troublesome. I cannot take the chance of fighting you because you must be powerful, I never felt you coming. Guess you can suppress chakra." Said Kami as he turned into Ayoma.

"And I must not die, I still need to protect the First Descendant." As he said that, he simply vanished into smoke.

With the fight, all of the border town was destroyed.

The Shinpi ninja approached the group, Sakura stood up an gave him a punch in the stomach, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SO LATE FOR SHIKAMARU'S MARRIAGE AND WHERE IS KAKASHI!!"

The others laughted and Kiba approached Shinpi, "You know, you didn't have to disguise into Shinpi to save us Naruto."

The Shinpi Ninja slowly removed his mask...

* * *

In a dark room.

"JUGO! Why the hell did they go to those mountains!?"

"I...I do not know."

"They've found the altar because of that. If I hear that you helped them, I will personaly kill you."

"Y-Yes..."

"Continue your part and begone."

One of the figure exited them room as another one came in.

"Sensei, Jugo was the one who brought them there."

" So he did betray us...then kill him before he reaches Konoha!"

--


	16. Disease

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

--

Jugo ran as fast as he could to reach Konoha. He knew that he didn't had much time to escape Tsuihousha. He felt the eerie presence infront of him.

"WherE dO You thINk YoU ARE gOiNg JUgo?" a voice said.

Jugo stopped dead in its track, looking all around him, he frowned, "Shigai Noroi (Cursed Corpse.)"

Jugo threw a letter in the air and a blue bird caught it, "Please, give it to the Hokage."

The forest soon turned into silence...

--

Shinpi slowly removed its mask, but he simply putted it back on before anyone saw his face.

"Lets bring the survivors to Konoha."

The little Asuma screamed at Shikamaru, "Where's mama!?"

"WATCH OUT!?" Yelled Shinpi as he threw a small piece of wood that turned into a black bo staff with the extremities white. Asuma turned around to see Ayoma's arm grabbing him on the neck. Before the Bo staff reached the hand, it vanished along with Asuma.

Shikamaru screamed from his lungs as he fell to he ground.

"Why!? WHY!?" He yelled. Temari puts her arms around his waist.

"Lets go back to Suna, we have to report." Temari wispered in Shikamaru's ears.

Ino and Choji kneeled down in front of Shikamaru, "He's going to be fine." Choji said.

"We'll find him before they can hurt him." Said Ino with a smile.

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks guys." He pulled himself back up, "I know this is out of the blues, but I decided to move in with Temari in Suna."

Sakura smiled, "Actually, we had a feeling that you would."

Shikamaru removed his leaf protector and gave it to Choji, "Hokage-sama already know, just tell my parents to take care of themselves."

Choji and the others waved goodbye to Shikamaru and Temari, "Don't you forget, you still own me diner!" Yelled Choji with a tear of joy exiting his eye.

--

Jugo felled to the ground, his body was rottened. A flock of birds formed a circle above him. The chant sounded like they were in mourning.

--

Shizune, still carrying Naruto, was near Konoha's Gates.

"I'll bring you to the hospital and I'm gonna go report." Said Shizune.

Naruto didn't respond, for he was fast asleep. Shizune smiled at how peaceful he was. She turned around only to crash into someone's back. She and Naruto was thrown to the ground. Naruto screamed from the pain.

Choji was standing there, "Shizune!? Naruto!? But who the hell is Shinpi!?"

Sakura and the others, they were farther ahead, all had confusion in their face, they all turned around to face Shinpi, Sakura asked, "If Naruto's there, then who are you?"

He turned his back at them, "I'm a ghost from the past." Then he started to walk toward Konoha, "We need to report."

Sakura ran towards the downed Naruto, only to kick him on his side. He lets out a painful scream, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, WE ALMOST GOT KILLED AND PLUS, YOU MISSED SHIKA'S MARRIAGE, YOU ARE THE WORST NARUTO..." she yelled with anger.

Hinata was already beside Naruto, "Stop, he must've had his reasons."

"SAKURA!! Stop this moment!" Yelled a commanding voice. Everyone, except Naruto who was to weak to even speak, Turned around to see Tsunade, with Shinpi beside her, walking towards Sakura, and slapped her in the face. Sakura was shocked as she holded her face.

"Sakura, did you know that you could've killed him!?" She scolded the pink haired kunoichi.

"What?" She responded in confusion.

"Naruto faced off against a member of Tsuihoucha alone, and Kakashi did the same thing!" Tsunade explained, "The battle cost him all the bones in his bodies and...Kakashi."

Everyones eyes widened, "K-Kakashi is dead!?" Said Sakura, who felt bad from attacking Naruto.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "No he's alive, he just left Konoha for unknown reasons."

Sakura started to cry, "Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata took Naruto on her shoulders, "I-I'm going to bring him to the hospital." She said as she ran off.

Ino then turned to face the Hokage, "Then who's Shinpi."

"He's a special ninja that's directly under my command, my shadow if you want." She explained.

Ino sighted, "That's still doens't anwser my question."

Tsunade smirked, "It's a secret."

--

In the middle of the night.

Naruto was lying in his hospital bed when a gust of wind came from the window, it formed a figure just like those of Tsuihousha.

"FOol, DecAY For MY PleaSUre." He formed a hand seal rather slowly, "Goubyou: Seken no Kyouzatsubutsu (Infectious Disease: World of Impurity.)"

--

Naruto finaly woke up, but he still wasn't able to get up. Hinata was sleeping on his chest. She woke up.

"I m-missed y-you." She said while she blushed.

"Me too." He said. He then started to cought up blood.

Hinata stoode up, "Are you alright!"

Naruto nodded to calm her down, "Do you all know about Sai and Ten-Ten?"

Hinata looked at her feets, "Y-yes, Ino is taking it pretty hard." She said, knowing that it been three years that Sai and Ino dated.

"And Neji?" Asked Naruto.

"He's still in a coma." She said.

--

Tsunade was filling paperwork when a blue bird came from the window with a message. She opened up the letter and gasped with her eyes widened.

"SHIZUNE! Gather everyone to Naruto's room!" She yelled.

--

Naruto and Hinata were talking as everyone entered the room. By their suprise, Shizune, Shinpi and Tsunade were there also.

"What's happenning." He said.

"I needed everyone to hear this, but you can't get out of bed so I called everyone here." Tsunade explained.

"Then what is it." Asked Sakura.

"I received a letter from Jugo." She explained.

"Where is he? We lost him in the Weka mountains. Oh! did you sent an investigation team?" Asked Naruto.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "Yes. For Jugo, he was a spy."

Everyone's eyes widened, "So it was him that led us to the mountains." Said Naruto with an angry tone.

"Don't get me wrong, he was a spy from Tsuihousha, but what they didn't know is that he was our spy too." The Hokage explained.

"A double double agent, kinda tricky." Said Shikamaru as he smirked, "Where is he now?"

"Tsuihousha found out... and killed him before he could reach Konoha." She explained, "He prepared this letter just in case he didn't make it. Even though he's been there for a long time, he's not sure who the leader is, but there is something he is sure off. He suspect the leader to be Senju Harashima, The First Hokage, my grandfather."

"How the hell is that possible!?" Yelled Naruto.

"It is only speculation. Personaly, I find it fishy. The other is that Pein is with them, as well as Kabuto, sorry, Orochimaru and Ayoma. He confirmed that Danzo is not allied with them, in fact, they are fighting one another." Said Tsunade.

"That means that the snake now takes orders from another, that a remnant of Akatsuki remains and there's a secret Tsuihousha versus Root war going on behind the scene. Thats quite a bunch of useful information"  
Said Shikamaru, "But if the First really survived, then this is going to become harder an harder. Did Jugo revealed their goals."

"He could only gather small hints. He said that they are trying to revive something, but the reason is unknown. He also said that he heard Senju telling the rest to lay low for two years." She continued.

"Something still isn't right, where the hell is Madara!?" Said Naruto as he frowned.

"We don't know, but for the meantime, a final note on the letter says that a member of Tsuihousha is making its way here, so be on high alert." Said the Hokage as she exited the room. The others soon followed her, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone again.

--

Three days after.

A nameless konoha ninja was guarding the gates when he fell to the ground. His friend came running to him and froze when he saw his face. His skin was cracked as if it was a broken mirror.

--

Shizune entered the hospital to find Tsunade who was beside the reception's counter filling paperwork.

"Hokage-sama, another as fallen to the disease!?" She said with a paniced tone.

"It's the 127th in only three days, what the hell is going on!?" Yelled Tsunade.

Hinata entered the hospital, "How is Naruto-kun doing?"

"With him being the first who shown the syndromes, he's in pretty bad shape." Said Tsunade with sadness.

Hinata ran to see Naruto, but Tsunade stopped her, "I'm sorry Hinata, but we don't know if it's contagious. We can't let you enter."

Hinata was sad, but she understanded Tsunade's worry. She loves Naruto like a mother loves her son, it must be hard for her too. So she left without a word.

"Lee, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and even Kiba fell ill. Something is wrong here." Said Tsunade as she slammed her fist on the counter.

Shinpi appeared behind her in a puff of smoke, "Hokage-sama, I found the reason of the disease." He said.

She turned around with relief written on her face.

"It is a jutsu casted from a member of Tsuihousha." He explained.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she heard, a jutsu that could ravage an entire village, "Find him and bring him alive if you can."

Shinpi nodded and dissappeared in the same manner as before.

--

In the forest near Konoha, Noroi was laughting as his jutsu was ravaging Konoha.

"So you're the cause." Shinpi said as he appeared behind him.

Noroi's removed his hood. His face was rotten and he looked like a corpse.

"Are you suppose to scare me fool." Said Shinpi. With a quick movement, he unsheated his hidden katana and sliced his head. "That was pitiful." He said before heading back to Konoha.

--

Five days later, Naruto was out of bed, but was obliged to take it easy for two months. He was still happy, he spend more time with Hinata.

Everyone received a message to gather at Tsunade's office.

"I gathered everyone here because I have a request. As you know, Tsuihousha will lay low for two years. My request is that all of you train to the maximum!" She said as the others nodded in agreement.

Shizune stormed the room with happiness in her face.

"DAMN IT SHIZUNE! I said to knock before!" Yelled the angry Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I have great news." She said as she caught her breath, "Neji-kun is awake!"

Everyones face got brighte with joy.Hinata couldn't stop her tears of joy. Everyone exited the room, running like wolves.

--

Everyone stormed Neji's room, which suprised Neji.

"Hey guys." He said with a weak voice.

Hinata jumped in his arms, "I'm fine Hinata." He said as he pushed her. Hinata was kinda confused, he seemed angry.

"Where's huh...Ten-Ten?" He asked with a gruffy voice.

Everyone looked away until Naruto had the guts to tell him, "She's... Sai killed her and betrayed us."

"I see." Neji said with a coldness he never saw before.

A vein on Naruto's head popped up because of the coldness he showed, "I see!? Is that the only thing you can say to your deceised wife bastard!" He yelled.

Neji glared at him, " She decided to become a kunoichi, then it's a risk she took herself, now get out of here. I want to be alone."

The others left, angry from his words and emotionless attitude, except Hinata who felt hurt.

--

In the middle of the night, Sai entered Neji's room.

"I've captured Matsu, she now pledged alliance to us." He said.

"Good, as for me it took more time than I anticipated, but nonetheless." Neji said.

"What do you want me to do now." Sai asked.

"Lay low and train Matsu and Root." Neji said with a smirk.

"As you wish." Said Sai before leaving.

-- 


	17. History of The Groing Leaves

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Narration by Sakura.

Dear diarie.

So now its been two full years since the most of us went to intense training. Right now, I'm awaiting with the whole village in front of the gates. Even the Hokage is here. Everyone except me, Neji and Lee left the village to train. Neji's been acting like a total asshole for two years, Lee had his now chuunin team to take care off, plus Neji trains his own son, Hayabe Hyuga. For myself well, I've been training equaly in taijutsu and medical jutsu just as before. Oh! I almost forgot, Yamato now has his own chuunin team. We had several new ninjas in training now. Guess I'll give a little bit of description on the new faces before they arrive.

First, Yamato's Team Jitsu Urushi (Seven Sun) is the leader type of guy. His attitude ressambles Sasuke, he acts tough just like him but, he's actually shy. He's the oldest of the chuunin, 16 years old, even though he as the ability of a jonin. He has shoulder lenght black hair with green eyes. The tip of his hair is green. His clothing style is kinda different from the others. He has a dark green and black padded samurai armor with a long sleeved kimono robe underneath. With all that on him, It's a mystery that he doesn't sweat. Anyways, hidden underneath his sleeve, he has a gauntlet with seven slots, each holding a retractable spear.  
Pretty cool huh! What's cooler is that he can use his kekai genkai to manipulate them in the air at the same time. He uses chakra to control six 7 foot spears individualy and he welds the seventh spear. As you guessed it, he doesn't come from Konoha. He's from a special bloodline in the Thunder Country, he never talks about his parents. Oh! he also wears his protector attached to his belt.

Second from Yamato's team is Urushi's girlfriend, Zurui Kitsune (Cunning Fox). Her abilities lies in traps and strategies, but she is also a bit clumsy. I actually saw her cunning during her chuunin exams and she could give Shikamaru a run for his money. I wonder what he'll say when he sees a girl that is as smart as him! Her hair is dark purple as her eyes. She has a ponytail, with her hair kept long, elbow lenght, on the side. She wears a purple vest with a fox design and black shorts kinda like me two years ago with a light purple shirt attached from the sleeves around her waist. She can manipulate wind a bit and knows basic medical jutsu. She's an expert when it comes down to wires, like preparing a complex wire trap to stop enemies directly. She's fifteen. She wears her protector on her forehead.

And the third from Yamato's Team, Tentou Arashi (Heaven's Storm). He has the same bloodline as Haku. But he trained insanely to use other elemental jutsu. He trained since he was four, and now he's fifteen.  
Meaning that he trained extremely for eleven years. He's the know it all type, but he's a generous guy. He has a mushroom cut, but the tip of his hair is spiky and his hair is brown, he's eyes are blue. He wears glasses and a small yellow waist lenght cape. He has a blue and white leather shirt, full of chains and studs. The same style applys for his pants, except that he has another cape like thing starting from his waist, down to his ankles, yellow too. His protector is attached to his left wrist.

Next up is Ebisu's Team, yep, Ebisu. As you guessed it, Konohamaru, Mogi and Udon. They didn't actually change that much, except the Chunin's green vest they have on now. Konohamaru has become quite an impressive shinobi, he learned some of the Third's jutsu. Mogi is now specialised in medical jutsu and Udon uses transformation jutsu.

I can't tell you much about Hayabe because Neji as become distant from us, like he doesn't thrust us. It seems to me that he returned to the same brat he was before he got beaten by Naruto during the chunins exams.

As for Lee's team, Hanabi as now grown more powerful. She has the same hairstyle and clothes. The thing I always envyed from the Hyuuga's is their breasts. I mean come on, me, Ino and Hinata had the same size at twelve. At fourteen, Hinata outgrowned us easily. Now I'm 22 and Hanabi's 14 and she has bigger breasts than mine! Oups! Gettin away from the subject. Lets continue, The other is the picture perfect clone of Lee when he was a chuunin. Don't ask me how a kid with no family ties with Lee could look exactly like him, I guess Lee must've brainwashed him. Is name is Haito by the way. He as the same skills as Lee and they make a great taijutsu duo in a fight.

The third member is Nagamasa Keiji, a shinobi from the cloud village. His hair was white. His hair goes down to his kneecap, and their spiky as they descend. The spikes on the top ressambles a lion's mane. His red eyes always kinda scared me, but he's one of the nicest and bravest person I know. He wears an opened red and black vest with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black and red striped kimono pants.  
His vest has a chin collar on it. On the back of his vest, there's a descending raven going for its pray, a white snake. The snake's head starts from the top of his kimono pants and spirals all around as if the snake and the raven are about to engage in a duel to the death. I asked him once if it had some sort of meaning. He said that is real name is Karasu (Raven). He told me that he lost his entire clan because of a snake,  
Orochimaru. The reason he joined Konoha was to kill him once and for all. He is specialised in dual Katana fighting. He knows some good ninjutsu and genjutsu's. His kekei genkai gives him two abilities since he's a bastard son. One, he can levitate himself and objects by the use of chakra. Second, he can absorb any ninjutsu. Don't get me wrong, even if he absorbs, he can still feel the effects and the pain, but when he decides tat he has enough chakra, he can release the chakra into a powerful attack. The funy thing is that, he's actually a jonin. He asked and received the okay from the Hokage to stay with Lee's team to help them train and still do missions together.

Shinpi still works as Tsunade-sama's shadow and we still don't know his identity, except for the Hokage. So now, lets get back on the important part. A couple of days ago, we received a letter from everyone.  
We received Ino's letter first. Then about three hours after we received Shino's. Soon after, Shikamaru and Choji's letter. Kiba's letter came at dusk. The next day, the final letter arrived, Naruto's and Hinata's.  
By coincidence, they all said that they will arrive today, the same day as the others. That's why the entire village is awaiting their return.

--

"I think I see them!!" Yelled Lee with fire in his eyes.

"Lets prepare our great welcoming home shalanpaluza megatonic fully handsome and beautiful greeting of the Green Beasts of Konoha!!" Said Haito with the same look and stance then Lee.

"Its not shalanpaluza!! Its shalanpalONza!! Now give me five hundred sixty nine push-ups while saying the shalanpalonza! The greetings must be perfect for their arrival!" Yelled Lee as he scolded Haito.

"Hai!" Yelled Haito.

I rubbed my head in despair, "Guess some things will never change!"

The crowd started to go wild as six figures took shape. When they got closer, everyone saw that they had big smiles on their face because they didn't except this much for a welcome. The only problem is that Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but he must be preparing some sort of great entry. They were still a good way back, but everyone could see the change in their walk, their aura and their physique. Kiba was riding a larger form of Akamaru. The dog had now more fure and he had a small mane. Kiba had a scar over his left eyes, appanrently he lost his left eye because it was closed. His hair was now longer. It expands as it descends with small downward spikes down to his shoulder. Two small dreads descended from the two extremities of his forehead, down to his shoulders. He had a wolf pelt on his shoulders that descends to his kneecap. He made a sleeveless shirt with the rest of the white wolf skin. His pants was the same fashion than his shirt and he had black studded boots. His clothes were torned apart from is training in the Wind's Country moutains and had to make something out with the beasts that tried to kill him, so he made his new clothes. His protector was on his forehead.

Shino still had his sunglasses. His nose, mouth and chin was covered by a black bandana. His hair was now short and a bit spiky and unkept. He wore a simple dark green trenchcoat. But he made himself a bug carcass armor that protected his body and legs. He trained in the same forest where they searched for the scent bug to track down Sasuke, so he found a resistent insect carcass and made an armor out of it.

Choji and Shikamaru's outfit were special. Choji had the same hairstyle, except he had a skull shaped helmet on the back of his head. He had a yellow and black, dragon armor. With a large scythe on his back.  
Shikamaru on the other hand was more lightly clothed. He had shorter hair than before. It went down to its chin and the tip were spiky. He had white stripes of hair, the same as Choji's hair. Shikamaru wore a dark yellow and black japanese traditional strategist uniform. Those suit were a gift made by a hidden clan that helped them train in the Earth Country. hey trained in the art of Shinaji (Synergy). Its an ability that uses the chakra of a person and fusing it with another person. The bond between the two must be unbreakable to use the jutsu. But the side effect is that when its overused, the two users become older, not in appearance, but mentaly and dies soon after. Maybe that's why they have grey hair.

Ino had a kimono made with cherry three leaves. Her left arm was not inside her kimono, showing her left shoulder, arm and breast. She only had a small cherry three leaf bikini underneath. She had an umbrella with a hidden katana on the handle. She trained in the Wave Country, she says that she don't want to reveal her jutsu's just yet. Her hair was simply wavy and waist long with a small blue flower on the upper right side of her head.

Hinata's hair was the same as when she left. She says that Naruto liked her hairstyle, so she didn't touch it. Kinda cute ain't it! She was dressed like a foreign gypsy. Her suit was indigo and white. She and Naruto traveled many foreign lands during their training.

Oh! That's right. I almost forgot to tell you about the others. Well we don't see Neji often, so I don't remember what he wore. Lee is the only one who didn't change. As for myself. Well... I didn't really change.

When they arrived, I asked about Naruto. They told me that he was gone to investigate something, even Hinata didn't know. He left a weird looking kunai with Hinata and asked her to throw it to the ground when it glows. As she explained that, it glowed. So she threw it to the ground. At our great suprise, Naruto appeared beside the Kunai. He didn't change that much. The only thing was that instead of is black shirt he wore beneath his trenchcoat, there was a samurai looking armor.

When we thought that we could have some moment together, escpecialy Shikamaru who wanted to see Temari after two long years, Naruto came bearing bad news. He saw a member of Tsuihousha before leaving for Konoha, so he told Hinata to continue while he investigate something. He followed the cloaked figure, only too stumble upon Tsuihousha's enormous army. He said that we have at the limit, two days before they arrive. Four Tsuihousha members is leading the attack. The soldiers are ninjas from around all the lands, with the second form of the cursed seal unlocked.

This may be my last entry in this journal. Right now, everyones on edge. Shikamaru and Kitsune are preparing a trap while the others makes the other preparation.

--

I had a hard time giving uniform description. So I have links of costumes that looks alike.

Shikamaru-/images/chars/Samurai Shodown V/yunfei.gif

Hinata-/games/grandia/grandia3/art/grandia3021.jpg 


	18. The Cradle Where Legends Are Born

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru and Kitsune entered the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama! The traps are ready." Said Kitsune.

"I could see that you chose well for the new recruits. She's really amazing." Shikamaru said as he laughted.

Tsunade had a small smile, "Perfect! Now, Naruto has a plan and I want you two to join the briefing in the village center, I will follow soon afterward." Ordered the Hokage.

The two shinobis nodded and left for the village center.

--

Every villager were evacuated in a hidden cave in the forest behind the Hokage Mountain. All the ninjas, genin, chunin, jonin, anbu and the Hokage was gathered at the village center. In front of the mass was standing a lone shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, beside him was Tsunade.

"Okay everyone. I have given command of the war plan to Uzumaki Naruto here, so listen and follow his orders." She yelled with a commanding voice.

Whispers could be heard from the crowd, " Okay! First things first, we had report that the army divided and went around to attack Konoha from each side, so we're fully surrounded. We can't contact Suna, so we are alone for this fight. Each of the four army is led by a member of Tsuihousha, but more were confirm. I have looked at each of your profile, so I formed teams. Team Lee, Shino and Kiba will guard the west gate. Team Yamato, Choji, Ino and Sakura will guard the forest behind the Hokage Mountains. Team Ebisu, Anko, Hiashi and Neji will guard the east wall . Shikamaru and Kitsune prepared traps outside the walls, Kitsune will return to her team and Shikamaru will go to the east wall. Me, Hinata, The Hokage and Shizune will guard the front gate. I want at least five Hyuuga in every team. The Aburame clan will attack from the top of the walls, acting as long range attackers. The Inuzuka clan will hunt down every enemy that gets pass the teams. The Nara clan will hide in the village and ambush any enemies that enters.  
The Akimichi Clan and Yamanaka clan is free to help any team inside the village. Anbu's are to provide reinforcement for the four guarding team. The medical team will be divided equally by teams. Everyone else, support the teams the best way you can! One last thing, I gave you all two special kunai with a seal on it. When you see my signal, you'll know it when you see it, you will throw the kunais as far as you can, aiming the enemies. Look sharp and don't die. We have two hours before they arrive." Ordered Naruto.

Everyone yelled "Hai!" at the same time and carried on the preperation.

--

"Sad you didn't include me into your plan." Said Shinpi as he approached Naruto.

"Huh!? Oh! You're the one who stole my suit, sorry, I didn't know you were still here." Said Naruto who was feeling kinda bad.

"Anyways, my place is beside the Hokage." He said.

A ninja appeared nest to Naruto, "Naruto-sama! We can see them in the horizon!"

"No sama please. Okay, is everyone ready?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Yes, but many of the ninjas are scared, maybe you should say something." Said Tsunade.

"A speech!? Why me?" Asked Naruto.

Tsunade chuckled a bit, "You don't know? After facing a member of Tsuihousha alone and defeated him, stories of that and your past achievements are being talked alot. Konoha has change the way they look at you now. Some even calls you hero of the leaf."

Naruto started to blush, he sensed a strange, but relaxing emotion deep inside him, "Okay."

Naruto summoned twelve shadow clone and they all positioned themselves in a way that everyone in the village heard is speech. Everyone was gettin scared of Tsuihousha's army. Its numbers were tremendous,  
the army span on the horizon.

"I know this looks like a dire situation, I too am scared. Who wouldn't be scared, scared of losing someone precious. I fought many enemies in my life, I saw people close to me die in battle. But they all died for what they believed in, they died with honor! I enlisted into the academy to protect this village, for peace. Peace is something that we must fight to protect! Lets honor the sacrifices they made, giving us a chance to live to this day.Now its our time to protect Konoha, our duty, our life. Grasp the future to live in the present, fight to protect the things that are precious to you, because this is the cradle where legends are born!!" Yelled Naruto while pointing his fist in the air. Everyone followed Naruto's movement while shouting a victory howl.

"Now! Lets show them our resolve!" Naruto yelled as the clones dissappeared in smoke.

--

Couple of hours before the attack, Suna's outskirts.

Temari was walking the desert, bruised up and full of blood.

"How can it be!? Gaara?" She said as she looked in the direction of Suna. Only smoke and rubbles remained of Suna.

"How did the Shukaku possessed him again? I must warn Konoha." She said as she continued in the direction of Konoha.

--

Shikamaru and Kitsune were ontop of the village gates.

"There almost here, are you ready?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah! Lets blow them to next year." She said with a bright smile. She was holding four nearly invisible wires.

"NOW!" Yelled Shikamaru.

Kitsune pulled the wires. It was connected to countless other wires that were placed in a strategic way all around Konoha. She placed it so it would connect to the four wires in her hands. As she pulled, the wires rose up, making the enemy trip. Shikamaru smiled as he saw the enemy realising what was the trap. Shikamaru placed a crazy number of explosive tags on every wire.

"Boom!" He said as it all exploded. He smirked at his victory, "Kitsune, lets go back to our teams."

As they turned around, they saw a rasengan that flew upward into the sky, "That's the signal!" Shikamaru said.

Every shinobi threw their two shurikens at the enemies.

Naruto smiled as he dissappeared. Everyone looked in amazement as they saw flashes of yellow and enemies falling down afterward. Naruto appeared and dissapeared, cutting everything in its path. Naruto appeared back near its initial place, next to Hinata and Tsunade.

"Maybe you should know, but that technique is the Fourth, and he's the only one who knows how to do that jutsu." She explained to Naruto as she readied herself.

"Huh!? But it was a cloaked man that teached me that move? Wait! Can it be!?" He yelled.

"Naruto! The enemy is here!" Yelled Shinpi. The real battle as started.

--

"This is it!" yelled Yamato as he formed a hand seal, "Mokuton: Bara Kago (Wood Release: Cage of Thorns.)" Vines rose up from the ground, forming a thorn cage around a group of enemies.

"My turn." Said Arashi, "Koton: Nakuhatsu (Fire Release: Eruption.)" A huge flame rosed from the ground, burning the enemies in the cage to ashes. Enemies were coming from the left and the right.

"We got it!" Said Urushi. He punched the first beast in the stomach. The spears hidden in his gauntlet came out, piercing four other enemies behind the first. He detached his spear from his gauntlet and grabbed one of them. The other spears killed many beast while Urushi attacked his share of opponents.

Kitsune threw three kunais attached with a wire. She changed the direction of the wind so it could strangle a bunch of enemies.

"There something!" Said Ino suprised.

"Why don't we show them what years of training taught us." Choji said with a smile

Ino formed a hand seal, "Himeru no Jutsu: Geijutsu Tenkio no Sochi (Secret Technique: Art of Moving Steps.)" Ino began to move insanely fast from left to right, creating three blurry image of herself. She advanced on a group of foes as their shurikens passed through her and sliced three enemies with one slash of her hidden umbrella katana. She threw her umbrella, slicing a group in two.

Choji grabbed his scythe and jumped in the air. His scythe suddenly grew larger and larger has he swong horizontaly, killing many opponents.

Kitsune screamed in pain as she were thrown to the ground by a member of Tsuihousha with a raven on his cloak. Sakura charged at him with great speed and landed a chakra punch on his face, burning his hood. His hair was red and long, his hair ressambled crimson feathers, he had a young looking face.

"That hurts bitch!" He yeld as he had a hand on his face, he summoned a whip sword and attacked Sakura, who evaded quickly, " You will feel the wrath of Fenikussu Ryuuki (Rising Pheonix.)" He yelled.

--

The Aburame clan were supporting the teams as bugs were all around the battlefield outside the gates. Team Lee where fending off the attackers. Some were passing and went in the village.

"Don't worry, my clan and the Nara will take care of them!" Yelled Kiba as he formed a handseal, "Jin Yajuu Konbo: Kajou Jenosaido Tsuin Shikon (Man-Beast Combo: Spiraling Genocidal Twin Fangs)  
A beam came from Akamaru's and Kiba's mouth like a blue Getsuuga and spiraled towards the enemy. Rumbles and fragments of earth flew everywhere.

"I see your still destructive and noisy as before Kiba." Said Shino.

"Come on! Where in a damn battlefield!" Yelled Kiba in anger.

"Noisy." Said Shino as he walked towards the enemy

Kiba yelled as he grabbed his head in frustration. Shino bitted his thumb and took out a scroll, now performing a handseal, "Henge: Kyojin Kamikirimushi (Summoning: Giant Long-Horned Beetle) As the name suggested, a giant long horned beetle appeared and started to ram the enemies.

"Maybe I'm noisy, but seriously, this is creepy." Said Kiba

"Noisy." Said Kiba

"Creepy." Yelled Kiba

Hanabi was fending the enemy successfully with he speed and Byakugan. Her skills are better than Hinata when she was her age. Haito and Lee's combined attacks ravaged the enemies. Lee and Haito jumped insanely high in the sky.

"Lets show them our super move." Said Lee.

"Super twin devil megaton whirlwind descent from heaven" Said the two at the same time. Lee grabbed Haito's feet and started to spin so fast the it created a small tornado. After a strong shout from Lee, he throws Haito down towards the opponents. The enemy had no time to realized when Haito came crashing down on them, creating a huge dust explosion. A crater was left as the dust settled, the enemies still falling from the attack.

Keiji was quickly defeating the beasts with his dual katana. Some tried to throw shurikens, but he used his kekai genkai to throw them back at them. His expression changed as he looked at the distance, a familiar face was glancing back at him, Orochimaru. Keiji, normaly calm, couldn't supress his hate as he broke the formation and headed straight into enemy territory.

"Keiji, wait!" Yelled Lee as he tried to go after him, but was forced back by a member of Tsuihousha.

"You're a bit rusted Lee." Said the man as he removed his hood.

--

Keiji stopped as he realised that it wasn't Orochimaru, but Ayoma, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I was not sure, but now I see, brother." Said Ayoma.

"What!?" Said Keiji, confused.

--

Team Ebisu were fighting their share of foes along with Anko, Hiashi and Neji.

Neji was slowly escaping the battlefield, away from Konoha, until Anko and Hiashi spotted him.

"Neji! Where are you going?" Hiashi yelled as he defended himself against the beasts. Anko quickly moved near Neji, but with a quick strike, he sliced her throath mercilessly. Hiashi's eyes widened in shock.

"NEJI!?" He yelled as he killed the beasts between him and his son, "What is the meaning of this!?" He asked. He then felt a burning pain in his lungs, he turned his head to see Sai, holding the kunai that pierced him.

Neji grabbed his father by the throath, "You old fool, you should've killed me when you had the chance!"

Hiashi's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. But before he could say something, Neji snapped his neck.

"Lets get out of here before the members arrives." Said Neji as he continued to force his way outside the battlefield.

Ebisu saw what happened, but couldn't do nothing because his team were hindered by a member of Tsuihousha, "What's this? They send brats to their deaths now." Said the member as he removed his hood.

His hair was orange and covered his eyes, "Kaisui Gekiju's (Ocean's Fury) the name." He said.

--

Hinata formed a handseal, "Suiton: Niwakaame (Water Release: Rain Shower.) A large rain cloud hovered above the attackers, when it started to rain, Naruto formed a handseal, "Futon: Touu (Freezing Rain)  
A cold wind started and turned the rain into small shards of ice, devastating the enemy.

"There's no end to them!" Said Naruto angered.

Tsunade punched the ground, causing the earth in a long line in front of her to collapse, making the enemy fall to their deaths. Shinpi slashed away the opponents, making it impossible for the enemy to enter Konoha.

"What is that!?" A member of Anbu said as he pointed in the distance.

Naruto's eyes widened, "The Shukaku!?"

-- 


	19. Theater of Sand And Flesh, Final Act

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

--

"Damn! I can't let it near Konoha, Hinata! Protect the gate!" Yelled Naruto as he ran towards the one tailed beast.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she tries to go after him, but Tsunade stopped her.

"We need to protect the gate, he already defeated it once when he was young, this will be nothing.

--

As Naruto ran towards the Shukaku, he slashed away with his wind katana, clearing a path to the beast.

"NARUTO!! It's been awhile!" Said the Shukaku with a shrieking voice.

"What's going on!?" Said Naruto as he stopped.

"This is the final act of Gasari's play, Death of a Hero!" He said with a demonic laughter. Gaara slowly emerged from the Shukaku's head with an evil smirk.

"G-Gaara!?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"This feels like deja-vu, don't it Naruto." He said with the same evil voice as before.

"No. You're not Gaara, it can't be. What happened, is Suna..." Naruto said while clenching his fist.

"Suna? Suna doesn't exist anymore, as well as the people living there!" He said as he started to laugh.

"No..." Said Naruto as he felt anger filling him.

The Shukaku breathed in and punched his stomach, releasing his signature Air Bullet. It flew directly at Naruto, before it could hit, a red chakra explosion bursted out from the place where Naruto was standing, destroying the bullet. The surrounding enemies flew high in the air from a wide range radius around the blast, some even disentagrated. When the dust settled, the nine taled Kyuubi Naruto was glaring at Gaara. The sky turned red with all the chakra released.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, this is it!!" Screamed the Shukaku with enjoyment. He released another air bullet. Naruto only took the hit on himself, not guarding at all.

"Aren't you gonna attack!?" Said the Shukaku.

"No, I won't let another of my friend die!!" Yelled Naruto with a growling voice.

--

In the village.

"The seals are all in place." Said Shikaku as he appeared beside Tsume.

"Good, now we can go all out without destroying the village. Quite the invention there." She said, "Inuzuka Clan! Go all out!!" She yelled. Howling could be heard in the entire village.

A figure appeared several feet away from Tsume and Shikaku, killing three Inuzuka and their pets. Tsume lets out a growl of anger, "Watch out, I sense imense chakra from him." Said her wolf.

"Then lets fight as one." Said Choza with Inoichi beside him.

His cloak wasn't from Tsuihousha, but he killed their clansmen, so they decided to capture him.

--

Everyone turned around as the explosion startled them. The newbies started the stare in awe from the Kyuubi's chakra. They all returned to the fight soon after.

--

"Then if you won't kill me, I'll destroy Konoha!" Said the Shukaku while releasing another air bullet, this time in the direction of Konoha. Naruto flew upwards and stopped the bullets.

"I said I won't let my friends die anymore!!" Naruto growled.

A tornado started to surround the Shukaku, "What is this!?" He yelled.

From Naruto's view, he could see the bloody Temari riding the tornado on her fan, heading to his head, where Gaara is. She arrived behind him and swong her fan, "You!?" Said Gaara as he tried to evade, but he wasn't fast enough, making him fall to the ground. Naruto flew towards him and stopped his fall. The hit on his head made him get out of his insanity.

"I'm sorry...because of me Suna..." Said Gaara with regret.

Naruto puts Gaara on the ground as the Shukaku transformes into a smaller form of himself, like when Gaara transformed. Temari arrived beside her brother.

"Gaara, it's not your fault." She said, but he remains silent.

"What the hell is going on, why is the Shukaku still alive!?" Naruto asked Temari.

"The Shukaku liked Gasari, so he helped him in his "play". When you defeated the Shukaku, he turned into sand and was able to possessed Gaara again, but it took time." She explained.

"Damn it! Even when he's dead, he still causes us problems. What the hell does he want!?" Yelled Naruto in anger.

"Gaara's eternal damnation. His plan was to kill everyone Gaara ever loved. Not because of some stupid redecoring, it was because Gaara killed everyone he loved when he was a child. He formed a pact with the Shukaku to, even if Gasari died, the Shukaku will continue his plan. When he finaly took control of Gaara, Suna was destroyed. Me and Gaara are the only sand ninjas alive." She explained.

Naruto boiled in deep anger as the red chakra around him grew and turned more red, "THAT FOOL!! PEOPLE DIES EVERYDAY!! HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A FAMILY, WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO TAKE SO MANY LIVES FOR HIS SELFISH SELF!!" He screamed. He then pointed directly at the Shukaku, "You... you caused enough sadness."

A red chakra beam of pure energy emerged from his mouth, disintagrating the Shukaku on the spot. Naruto returned to his normal form.

The enemy were slowly surounded them, "Right in enemy territory." Said Temari.

--

As the member of Tsuihosha that was facing Team Lee removed his hood, Lee, Kiba and even Shino's expression went into shock. As he removed his cloak a green suit could be seen. Might Guy was standing in front of them.

-- 


	20. Painful Descision, Konoha's Last Defense

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

--

"Brothers!?" Said Keiji confused.

"Yes, we are but artifacts created for one purpose, to protect the descendants." Explained Ayoma.

Keiji was lost in confusion.

"We were created by a powerful jutsu that our father invented, the Sage of Six Path." Said Ayoma as he drawed out his sword, "We were created to protect his legacy. People feared him and his students. one night, a large mob killed him. We were hidden away from humanity until the descendants were in danger, we awoke. We still age even though we are jutsus. You were found by a family on the side of the road and they adopted you. But now that you know the thruth, come to Orochimaru's side and lets carry our duty together."

"So that's why Orochimaru tried to kill my parents!" Said Keiji as the memories of his loving family passed through his mind.

"What do you say?" Asked Ayoma.

Keiji hesitated for a moment, clenching his fist, "Even though they were not my real parents, I loved them and that snake killed them! My loyalty stays with Konoha, and you are an enemy so ready yourself"  
Yelled Keiji as he drawed his twin katana.

"Human or not, Konoha's my village and I will protect it with my life." He said with determination in his voice.

"What a pity." Said Ayoma as they clashed, sword agaisnt sword, brother agaisnt brother.

--

"S-Sensei!? You ran from Konoha to become a member of Tsuihousha!?" Said Lee.

Haito and Hanabi were shocked from the revelation.

"No Lee, I was always apart of it. I was a spy for Akatsuki from the begining." Said Guy.

"Why!?" Lee asked.

"I have my reasons." He said as he vanished, only to appeared at Lee's side with a kick on his legs. The two were now thrown in an epic fight of student and master.

--

"Damn! His speed is too much!" Said Ebisu. His team were all panting heavily, the enemy proved too much for them.

--

Ashes formed a human shape, Ryuuki's shape.

"Damn it! It's the tenth time we killed him, what the hell is going on!" Yelled Sakura.

"I'm not called the Rising Pheonix for nothing bitch!" Said Ryuuki.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME BITCH!!" Yelled Sakura as she charged Ryuuki.

--

Tsume charged the stranger with her wolf, "Isei no Batsu (Cry of The Clan.)" She and her wolf started to spin and fused, forming a larger Getsuga. The Getsuga divided into countless wolf shape Getsuga. The stranger teleported on the roof of the house next to him, dodging the attack.

"What speed! This meaning that my ability won't work." Said Chozi, knowing that his he can dodge Tsume's quick attack, he could dodge his own jutsu's.

"Something's wrong, our jutsus doesn't work!?" Said Inoichi. His mind controlling jutsu didn't work and Shikaku's shadow posession jutsu caused no effects.

A huge swarm of bugs formed around the man, but were soon disintagrated into thin air, "Seems even my bugs won't work." Said Shibi as he arrived on the scene.

A huge lightning flash blinded everyone. When everyone regained their sight, the strangers cloak was burned, revealing the man's identity. Everyone was in awe and shock.

Hatake Kakashi, dressed in the same matter he was when the Fourth was his sensei, was standing near the stranger, holding his repaired white chakra blade. The other man was none other than...

--

Shikamaru arrived as Ryuuki revived yet again. Ino explained Ryuuki's ability to Shikamaru.

"Okay, Lets take turn on fighting him, the others will defend the gate." Said Shikamaru.

Choji advanced, "I'm going to take him down!" He yelled.

He charged Ryuuki with his scythe in hand and he delivered a horinzontal slash. Ryuuki jumped into the air. His whip sword divided into several small blade, "Akaryuu: Enkou Kuruma (Red Dragon: Flaming Wheel.) The pieces started to spin around the others. Bursting into flames, forming a wheel and flew down to Choji. Choji ripped a part of the earth and threw it at the wheel, forcing the pieces to reform into a sword. As Ryuuki landed, Choji was already in front of him, welcoming him with his fist. His punch mad Ryuuki fly backward, but he used his whip sword to grab Choji's ankle. With a swift movement, Choji was now the one being sent into the air. "Akaryuu: Shimeru Hoippu no Gensho (Red Dragon: Constricting Whip of Extreme Heat.) The whip sword constricted Choji as he screamed. He felt his skin burn even though he wore heavy armor. Ryuuki performed a downward movement and Choji came crashing down, creating a dust explosion.

When the dust settled, Sakura was beneath the screaming Choji, stopping his fall, "Annoying bitch!" Yelled Ryuuki.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Sakura in anger.

Ino appeared behind him and sliced his throat. When his head touched the grown, all his body, including his head, turned into ashes. But soon after, he regained his intial shape.

"It still hurts you know whore!" He yelled while holding his neck.

Ino went berserk, "What did you call me bastard! I only slept with ten guys!"

"That's still too much." Whispered Sakura.

"I heard that Sakura!" Ino screamed, "This guy is dead." She opened up her umbrella and pointed it towards Ryuuki. Several kunai came out at a dazzling speed. The whiped started to move randomly,  
blocking every needles. He smirked as he performed a lunge, making the whip extend, piercing the umbrella. At his surprise, she wasn't their. He looked around, but to no avail.

"I'm over here!" Ino yelled from ontop a branch.

Ryuuki felt a small pain on his ankle, but he didn't mind. He advance one step and fell to the ground, blood flew everywhere around him. He turned to ashes and reshaped in another place near the one he died.

"What the fuck!?" He said with a frown.

"Just one of my jutsu, I trained with a master assassin for two years, so don't underestimate me. I call the jutsu, "Ansatsu: Furora no Mirion Hitoshirezu Yaiba (Assassination: Flora of Million Hidden Blades"  
It basicly turns the flora, plants, flowers, leaves, etc..., into sharp blades. The area around you is under the effect, so I recommend you not to move while we finish you off." Explained Ino.

Ryuuki smirked as he killed himself. This time, his ashes were exiting the area of Ino's jutsu. A gust of wind blew the ash to its initial position and Ryuuki reshaped.

"What's going on this time damn it!?" He yelled.

Kitsune had a smirk, "Sorry, but I can control the currents of the wind a bit." She said with an innocent voice.

"Now I'm really pissed!!" He said. He opened his mouth and swallowed his sword. The others were thrown into confusion. Flames began to emerge from his mouth, "You should've just died quietly."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realised something, "Of course! It's the sword that gives him immortality." He said

"Oh no." Said Choji. If the sword gave him power, then by swallowing it, he will be even more powerful.

"We need to stop him now before it's too late." Said Sakura as she charges towards him, but the heat was to much for Sakura to withstand. She returnes to the group.

"We can't go near him, Shikamaru, can you do something?" She asked.

Shikamaru looked at his shadow, "No, his shadow is too unstable because of the flames."

"My wood release would only burn before reaching him." Said Yamato.

"By calculating the heat temperature, my ice or water release would only evaporate or melt." Arashi said with a frown on his face.

Urushi tried to direct his spear to hit him, but was blocked by a fire wall. Ino used her mind control technique to control ten enemies. She used them to attack Ryuuki, but were disintagrated because of the heat.

"You can use your technique without losing your body now!?" Said the amazed Shikamaru.

"Yeah, before I left to train, my father gave me the scroll." She said.

"Shikamaru! We should use the technique before it's too late.

Shikamaru and Choji stop side to side, Choji's right hand fingers touched the tip of Shikamaru's left hand fingers. A yellow chakra surrounded both of them. Ryuuki screamed out and a huge atomic blast was released, burning all of the enemy soldiers to ashes. Before the blast could reach the party the yelled, "Shinajiengo: Seki Kyuukyoku Mamoru (Synergy Protection: Gate of Ultimate Guard.)" A huge yellow light stopped the the blast from going to Konoha but, the surrounding forest was all reduced to nothing.

Ryuuki was surrounded by a phoenix shaped flames. Fire emerged from his eyes and mouth, smoke came out from his nose. His cloths all burned, his skin ressembled hardened lava, even his face.

Yamato just realised what the sword was, "It's not only a legend I see."

Kitsune asked why, Yamato took a deep breath, "The legend says that a sword with tremendous powers was hidden away by a clan in the Fire Country. The clan feared the sword, but they lusted for it at the same time. The sword would grant the holder immortality and immense fire capabilities. The problem was, that anyone who touched the sword would burst out in flames and die. I guess he can wield it because of the tailed beast inside him."

--

Lee and Gai released five of the gates and battled high and low.

"Gai-sensei! Why?" Yelled Lee.

"It was my mission, to infiltrate Konoha and act as a spy!" Explained Gai.

The two taijutsu masters clashed once again.

"Even if you are a traitor, you are still my sensei. You're the one who taught me everything I know. You pushed me to train in taijutsu since I couldn't do ninjutsu!" Yelled Lee with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lee. But I must keep a promise to an old friend." He wispered to himself. He lets out a scream, unlocking the seventh gate. Lee did the same thing. The force of the explosion were tremendous. The radius extended down into to battlefield, almost killing every enemies. They engage once again in their fight.

--

Kiba, Shino, Haito and Hanabi forced a path towards Keiji to support him. As they arrive, a yellow explosion coming from Lee's direction in the sky destroyed an insane amout of troops.

"He could've kill us!?" Yelled Kiba.

"So that is the gates he talked about. Never thought it would be so desctructive!" Said Hanabi.

They continued and arrived next to Keji. Ayoma was already in his tower stance with Yottsu and Sanban at his side.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here dog boy and insect geek." Said Yottsu.

Kiba threw a tantrum and swears at Yottsu.

"Be careful, their teamwork is nearly flawless." Said Shino.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru told us everything about them at the briefing." Explained Haito.

A another aura dettached from Ayoma, creating a female shape. Kiba and Shino's eyes widened as they saw the women, Kurenai.

"S-S-Sensei!?" Yelled Kiba.

"She's not your sensei anymore dog breath, Ayoma controls her. She's the fourth descendant." Explained Sanban.

"What did you do with Asuma?" Asked Shino.

"He's fine, don't worry. We use him to sap the will of her mother, that is why it was easy to take control of her." Said Yottsu.

"This time, you will see the true powers of the descendants!" Yelled Yottsu.

The three formed a handseal, "Satoru Akuma (Demon Awake)"

Yottsu transformed in the same thing like last time, the grim reaper. Sanban transformed into an eight arm golden idol. His eyes were closed and he levitated with his legs crossed. Kurenai's lower body was transformed into a thorny rose. Her upper body didn't have any cloths, only a small stripe of rose petals on her breasts.

--

Gekiju was fighting a losing battle. His speed was tremendous, but he uses a lot of chakra for his quick movement.

"Konohamaru! Now!" Yelled Udon.

"Grandfather. Please, give lend m your powers." Said Konohamaru. Udon and Moegi formed a handseal, "Konbi Henge: Saruouja Enma (Combination Tranformation: Monkey King Enma.)" With a dust explosion, they transformed into the monkey king Enma. The king formed a handseal, "Henge: Kongonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)" And transformed into the same staff that the Third used.  
Konohamaru picked up the staff.

"So that's what you were doing in your free time!?" Yelled Ebisu in shock.

"Yup! Grandfather left me scrolls for me, I found them and trained with Moegi and Udon since the real Enma is gone." Said Konohamaru with a bright smile of accomplishement.

'He learned a vast numbers of the Thirds jutsus, Udon and Moegi even found a way to mimic the adamantine staff through transformation. I'm sure you're proud of him Sarutobi, your will lives on in him.! Thought Ebisu.

"Maybe it's time to end this." Gekiju said while doing a hanseal, "Suiton: Teiseizaichibourenri Minage Nami (Water Release: Whispers of The Ocean, Drowning Waves.)" A huge Tsunami was seen on the horizon, quickly making its way towards Konoha.

"This is not good! It will destroy Konoha if it continues!" Said Ebisu. Konoha's ninjas braced for the impact. A buzzing sound suddenly startled everyone, as they turn towards the wall, bugs were forming a wall. On the wall, Shibi guided the beetles that came out from his gourd to form a wall. Soon after, the other Aburame ninjas followed his lead, forming a gigantic bug wall.

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)" Said Konohamaru as he spitted mud that solidified into a wall, just enough to protect his team and a small number of the other ninjas. The wave hitted hard, but the bugs protected Konoha. The water level was about ankle high. Konohamaru's wall barely withstood the wave, but the other shinobi, enemy and ally, lost their lives.

Gekiju smiled as he formed another handseal, "My kekei genkai, Sokonuke Umi (Bottomless Sea)."

Konohamaru and Ebisu fell into the water, but soon used their chakra to walk on the surface, "So he created a bottomless ocean with a small amount of water. That's not good, he surely has the advantage"  
Analyzed Ebisu.

"Huh? Where is he?" Asked Konohamaru as he looks around him. Gekiju dissappeared.

"Before anything happens, you three, go help the force fighting inside the village, we'll take care of him." Ordered Ebisu. The three survivors of the Tsunami nodded and headed towards the bug wall, when they approached, the bugs made a hole for them to pass and closed right after.

"There!" Yelled Konohamaru while pointing at something that emerged from the water. Gekiju had transformed into the Three Tailed Turtle.

-- 


End file.
